Mariage forcé
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver Queen n'est pas du genre à s'en faire pour les autres, jusqu'à ce jour, dans ce cimetière ou il voit une jeune femme dévastée, prête à tout pour que ce qui l'accable s'arrête. 100% Olicity mais plus sombre que d'habitude. AU pas d'Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction qui change de celles que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, elle est plus sombre ^^, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire quand même !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Le temps est magnifique, il fait chaud et lourd, un peu trop par contre. Je suis agenouillé face à la tombe fraîche de ma mère. Elle est morte il y a neuf jours, dans un accident de voiture, mais ce n'en était pas un. Elle et une de ses amie devaient sortir pour la journée quand un camion leur a littéralement foncé dessus. Son amie est morte sur le coup, ma mère quelques heures après à l'hôpital. Juste avant de mourir, elle m'a fait promettre de veiller sur la fille de son amie. Je ne sais rien d'elle, je l'ai vu à l'enterrement de sa mère qui a eu lieu le même jour que celui de ma mère. Elle m'a dit que cette femme serait en danger, tout comme sa mère l'était, qu'on les avait retrouvé malgré ce que ma mère a fait pour les protéger. Elle m'a dit que c'était à moi de veiller sur elle maintenant... Mais comment je peux faire ça ? Je ne la connais pas cette fille, je ne sais rien sur elle, sur sa vie, sur les raisons qui pourraient me pousser à vouloir la protéger... Certes ma famille est la plus puissante de Starling City, beaucoup de personnes nous craignent... Mais que puis-je faire pour protéger une fille dont je ne sais rien ?

 _\- Maman... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour elle... Je ne la connais pas, je l'ai vu à l'enterrement de sa mère mais c'est tout..._

Je reste silencieux un moment, je ne sais même pas de quoi cette femme doit être protégée, ma mère n'a pas su me le dire... Et puis sincèrement, ce n'est pas mon genre de le faire, je ne suis pas du genre à protéger les gens, notre famille fait tout le contraire, sauf si on nous paye en échange... Alors je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour elle. Je me redresse prêt à partir quand je la vois, cette jeune femme que j'ai vue il y a quelques jours déjà. Elle porte une robe noire, ne semble même pas me remarquer, elle se dirige sans doute vers la tombe de sa mère. Elle s'y arrête et s'y agenouille. Mine de rien, elle me fait de la peine, je la vois essuyer ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle et moi sommes dans le même cas, on a perdu nos mères...

 _\- Maman... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je sais que toi et Moira êtes morte à cause de lui... Et donc, à cause de moi... Je suis tellement désolée... Je sais que tu m'as dit je ne sais combien de fois que ce n'est pas de ma faute... Moira l'a dit aussi, ça fait des années que vous me dites que c'est lui le coupable et pas moi... Mais si je n'avais pas témoigné contre lui... Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé... Je m'en veux tellement... Moira nous a protégé pendant plus de dix ans... Dix ans où on a été en paix... Et là je me retrouve toute seule... J'ai peur... Je ne veux pas me retrouver face à lui... Il finira par me retrouver._

Elle semble vraiment terrifiée, ses larmes ne cessent de couler, ça me fait de la peine, vraiment. Cette fille à l'air encore plus mal que moi, de ce que j'ai compris c'est à cause d'un témoignage qu'un type a tué nos mères... Mais elle n'est pas directement responsable... Même si j'en veux au monde entier ces derniers jours, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir à elle. Elle se redresse, essuyant encore ses larmes.

 _\- Je ne vais pas y arriver seule maman... Je suis désolée... Mais je ne peux pas survivre à ça seule... Et de toute façon, il me trouvera bien assez vite... Alors... Autant en finir maintenant..._

Sa voix se brise, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire, ou plutôt oui, mais j'ai peur de comprendre, cette fille menace de se tuer au lieu d'attendre ce type qu'elle fuit ? Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, ma mère a passé dix ans à les protéger elle et sa mère, c'est à moi de le faire maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est à moi de veiller sur elle et d'empêcher quiconque de poser un doigt sur elle.

Je m'approche d'elle doucement, elle ne m'avait pas vu mais elle m'entends, elle se retourne et recule d'un pas, je sais qu'elle me connaît. Elle baisse les yeux, elle doit s'en vouloir de la mort de ma mère. Je m'approche encore plus, et lui prends doucement la main.

 _\- Je vais te protéger... Comme ma mère l'a fait. Je ferais ce que peux pour toi._

 _\- Non... Vous ne pouvez pas._

Oh que si je le peux, et je vais le faire, personne n'a jamais dit « non » à Oliver Queen, et tu ne seras pas la première jamais.

 _\- Vous ne savez pas..._

 _\- Je m'en fiche..._

Et je suis sérieux, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que je sache, qu'elle sache que j'ai entendu et qu'elle se sent coupable de la mort de ma mère... Je ne dirais rien, si un jour elle veut me parler, alors je l'écouterais, pour le moment, je dois la protéger.

 _\- Je ne veux pas savoir de quoi je dois te protéger, mais je veux le faire. Alors s'il te plaît, pour ma mère..._

Et pour moi aussi, je veux vraiment te protéger, je ne veux pas que tu restes sans défense.

 _\- S'il te plaît accepte que je te protège._

Elle hésite un moment, se mord la lèvre et baisse les yeux pleins de larmes avant de les relever et de me serrer doucement la main que je lui tiens depuis toute à l'heure. Je suis heureux, je passe à côtés d'elle et ensemble nous quittons ce cimetière, avant de partir je jure silencieusement sur la tombe de sa mère et de la mienne, que quoi qu'il se passe, elle sera en sécurité.

Ce soir là, elle dort dans la chambre que Raisa, ma femme de ménage lui a aménagé. Je sais que ce ne va pas être facile pour Félicity, sa vie va changer du tout au tout, mais c'est pour son bien. Je vais dans mon bureau et appelle mon homme de main le plus compétant. John Diggle, c'est un ancien militaire qui s'est reconverti en tueur à gage, étrange mais je ne dis rien, sa vie lui appartient et il fait les choix qu'il veut. C'est le meilleur, il tue efficacement, sans laisser de trace ni rien. La police n'est jamais remonté jusqu'à moi.

 _ **\- Allô ?**_

 _\- John, c'est moi._

 _ **\- Oliver ? Il est tard, ce doit être urgent.**_

 _\- Exact... J'ai une mission pour toi. Je dois protéger une femme, je ne sais pas grand chose mais elle a été impliqué dans quelque chose avec ma mère, elle s'appelle Félicity Smoak._

 _ **\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?**_

 _\- Trouve le type qui a pu la menacer, je suis désolé, c'est mince mais elle ne m'a rien dit de précis. Je dois gagner sa confiance avant._

 _ **\- Je vais chercher en me basant sur ta mère, mais ça pourrait être long.**_

 _\- Prends ton temps. Elle va rester ici en attendant._

 _ **\- Ça va encore jaser Oliver... Je ne peux pas tout arrêter et tu le sais...**_

Merde il a raison... La dernière fois que j'ai du protéger quelqu'un, la police pensait que c'était un de mes hommes du coup ils l'ont interrogés, j'ai mis du temps avant de le laver de tout soupçons... Je dois faire en sorte que Félicity ne vive pas ça... Je dois trouver un moyen de la garder en sécurité, définitivement...

 _ **\- Si elle était ta femme ce serait plus pratique.**_

Il a dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais merde John, c'est une super idée, si elle devient ma femme, personne ne doutera d'elle.

 _\- Merci du conseil John. Bon courage._

Je raccroche, ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours mais je dois lui demander.

John est vraiment génial, c'est celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance, bien sur j'ai confiance dans mes autres hommes, mais je connais John depuis des années, il travaillait déjà pour ma mère, il est fidèle et est un très bon ami. Presque comme un frère. J'espère qu'il trouvera vite, vraiment très vite, que je sache ce qui la menace, que je sache ce qui aurait pu la pousser à mourir... Que je sache pourquoi ma mère et la sienne sont mortes. J'ai juste dit à Dig de le trouver pour le moment, je veux que ce type meure... Vraiment, mais avant, je dois savoir la vérité. Je dois comprendre et même si ça me tue de ne pas voir cet enfoiré six pieds sous terre... Ce qui me tue le plus c'est de voir cette jeune femme brisée par quelque chose qu'elle essaye à tout prix de surmonter.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait déjà six mois que je vis au manoir des Queen, six long mois et je dois dire que je suis rassurée ici. Bon au début ce n'était pas génial, les hommes d'Oliver me foutaient une trouille bleue ! Toujours froid, même pas un bonjour, il me regardait avec dégoût pratiquement. Je sais que je ne représente absolument rien à leurs yeux, je ne suis qu'une fille que leur patron a juré de protéger en mémoire de sa mère... Mais ici je ne risque rien... L'homme que je fuis n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis six mois, je ne suis plus aussi effrayée qu'avant... Enfin pas totalement. Parfois je le suis encore. Oliver ne me laisse pas sortir seule ni même rester seule au manoir, il y a toujours des hommes avec moi... Oliver et moi on se voit tout les jours ou presque, il me demande si ça va, si je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ce type, il me demande si je me sens en sécurité, que si ce n'est pas le cas il peut mettre d'autres hommes à mon service... Je suis flattée qu'il veuille me protéger comme ça... Même si pour lui je ne suis qu'un contrat parmi tant d'autre...

Je connais sa famille, Moira m'a tout raconté il y a longtemps... Et même si je n'approuve pas leur méthodes de faire « disparaître » des gens comme ça, je ne dis rien, après tout je savais à quoi m'en tenir en venant ici, il y a des rumeurs sur la famille qui disent qu'ils éliminent des gens dangereux afin de garder la ville en sécurité, et depuis que je suis ici, je sais que c'est la vérité. Je sais aussi que Oliver a des hommes dans la police, mais je ne sais pas trop qui exactement. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je me croirais mariée à un type de la mafia... C'est flippant, trop flippant... Et oui... Nous sommes mariés, je n'étais pas pour ce mariage, mais Oliver m'a dit que je n'avais pas le choix, et à dire vrai... Il avait raison...

Ce mariage m'a permis de rencontrer la petite sœur d'Oliver, Théa, elle a seize ans, elle est gentille mais en pleine crise d'adolescence et son frère en paye souvent le prix. Il est le tuteur légale de Théa depuis la mort de Moira. Je m'entends bien avec Théa, elle est sympa, au début elle n'a pas compris pourquoi il y avait eu ce mariage éclair, et je sais que Oliver ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, mais je lui ai tout dit, enfin seulement que c'était pour me protéger, comme sa mère l'avait fait avant elle, et puis Théa a compris et a dit qu'elle espérait vraiment que je sois en sécurité ici. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Théa, on parle de sa mère, d'elle, de l'école, de ses amies, bref on parle de tout et de rien, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'une amie et elle n'en a pas beaucoup au lycée. J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas apprendre que sa mère est morte par ma faute, la pauvre ne s'en remettrais pas... Et je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste même si elle en a tout les droits...

En ce moment, mon plus gros soucis, ce n'est pas que Théa puisse me détester même si elle le peut, c'est surtout le fait que je ressens des choses pour maris, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a six semaines environ. Je suis tombée malade, une foutue grippe qui m'a cloué au lit toute la semaine, je suis rentrée du travail, j'étais vraiment mal, tellement que je me suis écroulée dans l'entrée, j'ai essayé de me redresser mais Oliver a dut m'aider... Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, et même si je ne veux pas l'ennuyer, je n'ai pas pu lui dire que oui, j'étais trop mal. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a emmené à ma chambre. Mon état s'est aggravé j'avais trop de fièvre du coup Oliver m'a conduite aux urgences. J'ai passé la nuit là bas et il ne m'a pas quitté, j'ai vu une autre facette de lui, une qui m'a beaucoup plut... Les jours qui ont suivis, il ne m'a pas quitté, veillant à ce que je prenne mes médicaments, à ce que je me repose et tout. Il me tenait dans ses bras, me prenait la main... Et puis je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait quelques temps que je le regardais différemment... Je suis stupide, complètement stupide... Mais je suis tombée amoureuse de mon mari... Je suis une idiote car je sais que ce n'est rien pour lui ce mariage, absolument rien, juste nos noms signés sur un papier, quand tout sera réglé on va divorcer, c'est ce qui est prévu... Ça me brise le cœur de le penser, mais je ne peux pas lui demander autre chose, il m'a protégé, me protège encore. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux... Tant pis si c'est sans moi... Et je sais que ce sera le cas, j'ai vu quelques filles sortir de sa chambre au petit matin... Au début ça ne me faisait rien... Mais la dernière fois, juste avant ma grippe... Ça m'a fait mal... Très mal.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me trouve en haut des marches et je vois ma femme en train de se préparer à sortir, je fais un signe à mes hommes, ils comprennent bien que s'ils ne la quittent qu'une seconde ils sont morts. Ma femme, ça me fait bizarre de dire ça. On est mariés mais seulement légalement, c'était la meilleure solution pour la garder en sécurité. Il y a cinq mois je l'ai fait venir dans mon bureau, j'entendais ses cauchemars la nuit et ça me faisait trembler... Alors j'ai réfléchi à ce que Dig m'avait dit, sur le coup je me disais que c'était une bonne idée mais qu'elle n'accepterait jamais... Et puis je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux lui demander. Sur mon bureau il y avait un contrat de mariage, je l'ai signé devant elle, elle a refusé dans un premier temps... Mais je l'ai convaincu... Après tout qui oserait s'en prendre à la femme d'Oliver Queen ?

Elle a finit par signer, mais pas de gaîté de cœur je le sais bien. Félicity voudrait être mariée à un homme qu'elle aime et qui l'aime aussi. Ce n'est pas notre cas, ce ne le sera jamais.

John est venu me voir quelques fois, il m'a dit qu'il avait juste trouvé que ma femme avait été présente dans le même hôpital que ma mère lors d'une chute qu'elle a fait il y a des années, mais c'était il y a longtemps, Félicity n'était qu'une enfant, ça ne doit pas avoir de rapport. Il a rencontré ma femme et il a comprit... Pourquoi je voulais la protéger... Dig est le meilleur, il comprends tout.

Il est tard, Félicity est rentrée après avoir été faire quelques achats, je lui donne une carte de crédits illimitée mais elle est vraiment raisonnable, elle est revenue avec deux sacs seulement, Théa l'a accompagnée, je suis heureux de voir qu'elles s'entendent bien, surtout que Théa est un peu désagréable avec moi, mais je la comprends, vraiment, elle aussi a perdu notre mère et ce n'est qu'une enfant encore, bon plus une ado... Mais je la vois encore tellement comme une petite fille. Je sais que Théa a eu du mal a accepter mon mariage éclair, mais je suis heureux que ce soit comme ça entre elles maintenant.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire quand cette histoire avec Félicity sera finie... Je sais qu'on a parler de divorcer dès que ce sera réglé, mais je ne le veux pas... Je ne le supporterais pas... Je suis tombé amoureux, il ne s'est pourtant rien passé, certes j'ai veillé sur elle quand elle a eu la grippe mais j'ai compris bien avant que je ressentais plus de choses pour elle que je ne le devrais... Ce matin ou elle a vu Laurel... Une fille que je voyais de temps en temps sortir de ma chambre, son regard... J'ai vu son regard et mon cœur s'est brisé, elle a souffert de me voir avec elle, je ne sais pas si c'est par jalousie... Dieu ce que j'aimerais que ce soit pour ça... Mais j'ai compris, que ça me faisait mal... De voir que je pouvais la faire souffrir... Depuis ce jour je n'ai pas revu une seule des filles que je voyais avant. Pas une seule. Je ne le peux pas, la seule que je veux, c'est elle, c'est ma femme... Mais je ne sais pas comment je peux lui dire...

Comment puis-je dire à Félicity que je ne veux pas divorcer ? Que je ne divorcerais jamais ? Qu'elle est emprisonnée dans ce mariage avec moi ? Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je ne peux pas la quitter, la laisser me quitter, ça m'est impossible... J'ai presque pas envie de retrouver ce type qui la pourchasse, tant qu'elle est en sécurité, s'il est loin ça me va, même s'il a tué ma mère, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger, je ne veux pas qu'il la retrouve et qu'il la menace ou pire... Je veux qu'elle reste près de moi.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je reviens de ma journée de travail, ça a été cool aujourd'hui, rien de fatiguant, bon ce qui est chiant c'est que je dois me coltiner les gardes du corps que mon « mari » m'a gentiment attribué, mais bon, je fais avec. Je monte dans ma chambre, prête à prendre une douche, il a fait chaud aujourd'hui et je meurs d'envie de me rafraîchir un peu.

Je vois Théa qui rentre de sa journée de lycée, elle ne semble pas bien, elle va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je me demande ce qu'elle a. Je frappe, elle me dit de partir, je souris mais je rentre quand même. Je referme la porte derrière moi. Théa se redresse.

 _\- Va-t-en !_

 _\- Non Théa... Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas._

Elle éclate en sanglot, je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras. Elle ne me repousse pas et accepte mon étreinte, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais je veux être là pour elle. On reste ainsi un long moment, elle à pleurer et moi à la rassurer. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détache de moi et commence à me raconter. Elle me dit qu'elle a craqué pour un gars et qu'elle l'a vu avec une autre fille, ça l'a rendu folle et elle est partie sans rien dire, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui mais elle a craqué une fois dans la voiture qui l'a ramené.

Je la serre dans mes bras et tente de la rassurer, je lui dis que ce garçon est idiot et qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate mais qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un de bien un jour et que même si ça fait mal, elle doit essayer de se montrer plus forte que la douleur... Je sais de quoi je parle, je vis avec ça depuis un moment maintenant...

 _\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?_

Je lui fais un petit sourire.

 _\- C'est vrai... Je souffre encore... Mais c'est supportable._

Elle finit par se calmer et on discute du reste de sa journée puis je la laisse faire ses devoirs avant d'aller me prendre cette douche que je veux prendre depuis que je suis rentrée. Je croise Raisa à l'étage, l'employée de maison, elle est gentille et est la seule à m'avoir accepté sans sourciller.

 _\- Oh mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Oui, merci._

Je lui souris alors qu'elle range l'aspirateur. Je m'apprête à rentrer dans ma chambre quand elle me rejoins.

 _\- J'ai failli oublier mademoiselle, vous avez reçu du courrier._

Je prends l'enveloppe, la remercie et je rentre dans ma chambre. Je vais vers mon lit, j'ôte ma veste et je le pose avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Je déchire le haut et en sors le papier, je l'ouvre et le laisse retomber aussitôt... Ce n'est pas possible, non pas du tout, il n'a pas pu me retrouver, pas déjà... Non... Je reprends le papier qui est tombé sur le sol et le relis _**« Je t'ai retrouvé, et cette fois, c'est toi que je tuerais, mais avant je briserais ta nouvelle famille »**_. Je la lâche de nouveau, je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais alors absolument pas... Il m'a retrouvé, il menace de s'en prendre à ce qu'il prends pour ma nouvelle famille... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je décide d'aller prendre ma douche, je dois me calmer, bien réfléchir avant. Vraiment, je n'ai pas le choix... Je dois prendre la bonne décision.

Je rentre dans la douche et allume l'eau, je ferme les yeux et essaye de me détendre au contact de l'eau chaude... Mais c'est difficile, vraiment. Je revois des images de ce jour là, c'était tellement horrible, je me souviens de la douleur que j'ai ressenti, de la peur, des cris, de l'horreur. Je suis à la limite de la crise de panique. Je sors de la douche et m'habille rapidement. Je vais dans ma chambre et sors un sac de voyage. J'y enfourne tout ce que je peux avant de sortir d'ici, je ne peux pas rester là, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas les mettre en danger encore une fois.

Je quitte la maison au plus vite, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir été discrète mais je dois partir et vite.

 _ **Oliver**_

Cette journée fut d'un ennui mortel. J'ai du demander à deux de mes gars de suivre un type qui agressait des femmes dans la rue. Le flic qui est venu me voir m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve contre lui et qu'il en était à sa septième victimes. Je ne peux pas supporter ça, j'imagine voir ma sœur ou ma femme à la place de ces filles et honnêtement, je ne peux pas permettre ça. Du coup mes gars le suivent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne à une autre femme, et à ce moment là, ils feront ce qu'ils veulent avant de le remettre à la police. Mort ou vif, je m'en fou littéralement.

Ensuite j'ai du passer à l'école de Théa, pour une réunion et merde ce que je déteste ce genre de truc, mais étant son tuteur légal, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Bref, ce fut une journée de merde et j'ai bien envie qu'elle se termine rapidement. Je vois Raisa qui semble paniquée, je ne comprends pas, cette femme est quelqu'un de si calme d'habitude, elle vient vers moi et s'arrête essoufflée.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Raisa ?_

 _\- Monsieur Queen... C'est votre femme._

Quoi ma femme ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? La dernière fois que Raisa est venue me voir pour me parler d'elle c'est le mois dernier quand elle est revenue avec la grippe et une fièvre si élevé que j'ai du la conduire aux urgences.

 _\- Elle est encore malade ?_

La pauvre femme en semble pas quoi dire. Je dois la faire parler, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec ma femme !

 _\- Raisa !_

 _\- Elle est partie monsieur, je viens de la voir quitter le manoir avec un sac de voyage._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends ? Où est-ce qu'elle va ? Elle a oublié que je veux la protéger ou quoi ?

 _\- Combien de temps ?_

 _\- A l'instant._

Je quitte la pièce et file en direction du jardin. Elle ne doit pas être loin. Je fonce sans me soucier de ma sœur qui vient de m'appeler, je la verrais après. Pour le moment, je dois trouver ma femme et la ramener. Je commence à paniquer, j'ai traverser toute l'allée et je ne l'ai pas vu, elle est déjà partie ? Je sors de la propriété et regarde à droite, à gauche, elle est là, je la vois marcher d'un pas vif en tenant son sac. Je cours vers elle.

 _\- Félicity !_

Elle se retourne vite fait avant de continuer sa route, mais merde ce qu'elle est têtue cette fille ! Je cours et l'attrape par le bras, prêt à lui passer un savon monstre. Mais je me retiens... En voyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes, ses joues humides, en sentant son corps trembler sous ma main qui la retient. Je me calme rapidement avant de me mettre devant elle et d'essuyer doucement ses larmes.

 _\- Dis-moi._

 _\- Je pars, maintenant._

 _\- Oh que non, tu ne pars pas._

 _\- Si je pars !_

Elle essaye de se débattre et d'échapper à mon emprise sur elle, mais je suis bien plus fort du coup je la serre encore plus et la ramène contre moi, elle pleure, de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues et arrivent sur ma chemise, mais je m'en fou, elle semble si fragile, j'ai l'impression de la revoir ce jour là au cimetière.

 _\- Raconte-moi... Dis-moi ce qui te pousse à partir aujourd'hui et pas avant._

Je vois qu'elle hésite mais elle reste dans mes bras.

 _\- Il m'a retrouvé..._

Alors là je m'y attendais pas à celle là... Comment a-t-il pu la retrouver ? Et là je panique, est-ce qu'il l'a touché ? Il lui a fait du mal ? Je la repousse et la regarde, elle a l'air d'aller bien, enfin physiquement.

 _\- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu l'as vu ?_

Elle secoue la tête.

 _\- Il m'a envoyé une lettre... Ici... Je dois partir maintenant..._

 _\- Non._

Et là, elle n'a pas à discuter, il est hors de question qu'elle parte, qu'elle quitte cette maison. Qu'elle me quitte moi.

 _\- Si je dois y aller, et n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher, ok ? Tu ne sais rien de cette partie de ma vie, tu n'as pas voulu que je te le dise, mais sache juste que c'est à cause de moi que nos mères sont mortes alors..._

Je l'écoute parler, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle en dise davantage, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ok ce n'était absolument pas prévu, elle est ma femme mais juste sur le papier, c'est tout, mais je ne vais pas me mentir en disant que je n'en ai jamais rêvé, merde ce que c'est bon, j'ouvre doucement les lèvres, juste pour voir ce qu'elle va faire, je suis surpris, elle réponds à mon baiser, elle ouvre les siennes et je peux l'approfondir, c'est encore meilleur que ce que je pensais, merde c'est génial ! On reste comme ça un long moment, j'entends le bruit de son sac qui tombe sur le sol avant qu'elle ne passe ses bras autour de moi, je ne la repousse pas, bien au contraire, je reste contre elle le plus possible. Il se passe de longues minutes où on s'embrasse de toute notre passion, nos langues se caressant sans cesse, je suis à bout de souffle, je n'en peux plus mais je ne veux pas que ça cesse, quand on va arrêter, on va devoir parler, faire face à la réalité, et non, je ne veux pas.

 _ **Félicity**_

Merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé ? Pourquoi je l'ai laissé m'embrasser ? Bon ok, c'était vraiment génial. On se sépare, je baisse les yeux, je vais devoir lui parler, je vais devoir tout lui dire maintenant. Il ne va pas me laisser partir comme ça.

Il me tient la main et me ramène au manoir, ma raison s'est envolée et je le laisse me ramener, je ne veux pas, je veux partir et les laisser en sécurité lui et Théa... Mais je ne peux pas le quitter pour le moment.

Un peu plus tard on est dans ma chambre, je suis allongée sur le lit, je ne veux pas parler, mais il est toujours là et il attend que je lui raconte, je dois le faire, je dois tout lui dire. Il le faut. Comme ça il saura, et comme ça je pourrais partir... Même s'il va me détester.

 _\- Quand j'avais douze ans, ta mère a été à l'hôpital, pour un bras cassé suite à une chute tu te rappelles ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Ce n'était pas grave mais ensuite elle a du rester plusieurs jours car elle a été grièvement blessée. Ce jour là, j'y étais moi aussi. J'ai eu l'appendicite. J'allais sortir quand un type a débarqué et a commencé à tirer sur des gens. Il y a eu pleins de mort... Ta mère était blessée, j'ai vu qu'elle n'allais pas bien alors je l'ai aidé à se cacher dans une chambre. Je suis restée avec elle un moment avant de sortir... Elle saignait beaucoup, je devais trouver un médecin. Je suis sortie et j'ai vu le gars qui a tiré... Son visage... Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Je n'ai trouvé personne alors je suis retourné auprès de Moira... J'ai essayé de lui parler, ça a duré longtemps avant que la police ne vienne et ne nous trouve... Après ça j'ai du témoigner contre ce type, ta mère est venue au procès ce jour là... Après le verdict il a hurlé qu'il me tuerait, qu'il tuerait tout ceux responsable de son incarcération... Il s'est évadé un an plus tard... Ta mère nous a retrouvé ma mère et moi et nous a aidé à nous cacher... C'est de ma faute Oliver, si ta mère est morte... Je suis désolée..._

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai écouté toute son histoire avec attention, j'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras un nombre incalculable de fois mais malgré notre baiser, je ne pouvais pas le faire, je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je dois m'assurer de ce qu'elle ressent avant.

Elle finit son récit, elle a été sacrément courageuse quand elle était petite pour tenir compagnie à ma mère malgré sa peur... Je lui en suis reconnaissante, sinon ma mère aurait pu mourir ce jour là... Alors quand je l'entends dire que c'est de sa faute, je ne peux m'en empêcher, je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et la fait se taire. Elle ne dit plus rien, ses yeux brillent de larmes, je lui souris.

 _\- Je savais déjà... Enfin une partie... Je t'ai entendu parler au cimetière, le jour de notre rencontre... Malgré tout j'ai voulu te protéger, et je le veux encore, alors même si ce type t'a retrouvé, je ne vais pas te laisser partir, je compte toujours faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien... Et rien n'arrivera à ma sœur non plus._

 _\- Comment peux-tu en être sur ?_

J'inspire un bon coup avant de lui sourire et de me rapprocher d'elle.

 _\- Parce que je protège toujours ceux que j'aime._

On reste un moment ainsi, sans rien dire, sans rien faire d'autre que de rester silencieux, je l'ai serré dans mes bras, à un moment elle a entendu quelque chose dans le couloir et elle a sursauté, je l'ai serré contre moi, et je me suis dit, qu'elle m'avait raconté son secret, alors je pouvais bien en faire de même...

 _\- Est-ce que ma mère t'a déjà dit pourquoi on était devenus comme ça ? A faire ce qu'on fait ?_

Elle se redresse et me regarde en secouant doucement la tête. Je lui souris, je m'en doutais, ma mère ne parlait jamais de ce genre de choses.

 _\- C'était du temps de mon père, il est mort quand j'avais huit ans, Théa était bébé... Je me souviens qu'un jour, je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans, un homme est venu en pleine nuit, ça m'a réveillé, je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qu'il s'est passé mais il a demandé de l'aide à mon père et mon père a accepter de lui venir en aide. Plus tard mon père m'a dit que parfois pour aider des gens à échapper à des monstres on doit en devenir un... Je n'ai pas trop compris sur le coup. Plus tard, après la mort de mon père, m'a mère m'a dit que ce type que j'avais vu avait été le premier mais que ce n'était pas le dernier, qu'il voulait que les gens se sentent en sécurité et que tu coup il avait engagé des hommes pour finir le travail. Mon père était violent, pas envers ma mère, Théa ou moi, mais je l'ai déjà vu exploser dans des rages folles et même tuer des gens... J'ai voulu devenir comme lui quand il est mort, je voulais protéger ma mère et Théa et tout ceux qui me demanderaient de l'aide._

Elle m'écoute attentivement, ne m'interromps pas même quand je lui dis les pire choses je lui dis absolument tout, je lui parle de ma mère qui a continué le travail de mon père en engageant toujours plus d'hommes, aujourd'hui je ne sais même pas combien de gens travaillent pour moi. Ma mère m'a envoyé sur une île afin de m'entraîner pendant cinq ans, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec ma famille, pour les médias je faisais des études à l'étranger... Elle voulait que je sois le meilleur, et je pense que je le suis... Je peux tuer d'une main quiconque me menace... Et c'est en revenant de cette île que j'ai compris la phrase de mon père, qui me disait qu'on devenait un monstre en voulant en tuer d'autre.

J'arrête mon récit et elle me sourit avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Oliver... Tu rends notre ville meilleure, tu me protèges alors que tu aurais tout les droits de vouloir que je disparaisse... Tu n'es pas un monstre... Tu es un homme bien, seulement tu n'es pas encore capable de t'en rendre compte._

Je suis stupéfait par ce qu'elle vient de me dire, je ne peux pas résister, je me penche vers elle et je l'embrasse tendrement, c'est léger, je ne veux pas aller plus loin pour le moment, quand on se sépare elle se blottit contre moi et finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur ma poitrine.

Je me suis levé, j'avais faim, j'ai juste été me chercher quelque chose à manger, je ne veux pas la laisser seule, pas cette nuit, elle a besoin de moi... Autant que j'ai besoin d'elle. Je retourne dans la chambre quand j'entends des bruits, je rentre rapidement et je la vois se débattre avec un ennemi invisible, elle tente de repousser quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je m'approche du lit et tente de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me cri de la lâcher, ça me fend le cœur d'entendre ça mais je sais que c'est son cauchemar qui parle, pas elle, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi aussi fort que je le peux.

 _\- Je suis là mon ange... Je suis là, c'est moi, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité._

Elle se détend petit à petit, et finit par se calmer complètement, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, je déteste la voir pleurer, je me sens tellement impuissant... Je pose un baiser sur son front et la garde dans mes bras, je me fiche du reste, pour le moment, je veux juste m'assurer que ma femme va bien et qu'elle se sente en sécurité.

 _Deux mois plus tard_

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait deux mois déjà que j'ai voulut fuir mais que Oliver m'en a empêcher, deux mois qu'il m'a raconté son passé, qu'il m'a tout dit en détail et qu'on a dormi ensemble pour la première fois... Mais rien a changé entre nous, on se voit un peu plus souvent et je sais que je le regarde différemment aussi, il me sourit aussi, plus souvent qu'avant. Ce jour là il a sous entendu qu'il m'aimait, je n'en doute pas, mais il y a toute sortes d'amour et il ne m'aime pas autant que je l'aime, ça je le sais. Mais là je n'en peux plus, je dois vivre avec un homme que j'aime plus que tout mais qui ne m'aimera jamais, trop concentré pour voir ces filles... Il doit être plus discret car j'en ai pas vu depuis un moment... Deux mois que je continue de recevoir ces lettres de menaces, deux mois... Oliver ne sait pas pour toutes ces lettres et je ne veux pas qu'il sache, il m'a déjà donné deux gardes du corps en plus, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre. Théa vient de rentrer dans ma chambre, elle doit m'emprunter une robe pour une soirée ce soir, Oliver a accepté c'est rare. Je la laisse choisir tranquillement.

Je me trouve dans la salle de bain, celle que j'ai dans ma chambre... Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, je suis perdue, totalement, je me dis que le seul moyen pour que tout s'arrête serait d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, j'en ai assez d'avoir peur, de recevoir ces lettres, d'aimer un homme qui ne m'aimera jamais, de le voir me sourire par gentillesse, de vivre sous le même toit alors qu'il ne ressent que de la pitié pour moi... Cette vie me rend malheureuse. Théa s'en va en me remerciant, je lui dit que ce n'est rien et je reste un moment sans bouger, me demandant ce que je dois faire.

J'entends des bruit de pas, je les reconnais, c'est Oliver, il est dans ma chambre, merde qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux plus le voir, ça me fait trop mal...

 _\- Félicity ouvre !_

 _\- Non..._

Il tape à ma porte en me disant qu'il veut que je lui ouvre, je ne le fais pas, je n'en peux plus du tout, je me mets à donner un grand coup sur le miroir qui se brise, du sang coule le long de ma main, merde ça fait mal, je tourne un peu de l'œil, je déteste la vue du sang, je m'accroupis quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait deux mois déjà qu'elle m'a raconté son histoire et je l'aime davantage en connaissant son courage, je suis tombé amoureux de ma femme, c'est étrange, vraiment de dire ce genre de choses, mais j'aime ma femme, oh oui je l'aime plus que tout. Je souris en regardant une photo que j'ai prise dans sa chambre, elle est avec Théa, j'adore cette photo. J'entends des bruits de pas qui courent puis je vois ma sœur faire son entrée dans mon bureau.

 _\- Théa, je croyais que tu devais frapper._

 _\- Désolée Ollie, mais il y a urgence, j'ai trouvé ça._

Elle me donne tout un tas de papiers, je les prends et les regarde, merde c'est quoi tout ça ? Les lettres de ce salaud ? Je ne connais l'existence que de trois ou quatre pas plus, il y a au moins une trentaine. Ces lettres sont horribles, ce sont de menaces, il lui dit qu'il aurait voulu la tuer quand elle était enfant et que maintenant il trouve qu'elle mérite bien plus et qu'il lui ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour la briser avant de la tuer... Putain pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?! Ce type, s'il ose toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, je jure qu'il est mort, je le jure qu'il ne vivra même pas assez longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il arrive... Mon ange... Elle a du avoir peur... Mais comment a-t-elle pu me cacher tout ça ?

 _\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?_

 _\- Dans la chambre de Félicity... Je fouillais pour trouver une robe quand j'ai vu ça... Je ne lui ai rien dit, je suis juste sortie, elle m'aurait convaincu de ne rien te dire._

Je me lève et pose un baiser sur le front de ma sœur.

 _\- Tu as bien fais, merci Théa._

 _\- Protège-la Oliver... Je ne veux pas qu'on la perde elle aussi..._

Je la vois essuyer une larme qui a coulé sur sa joue, je souris et la serre un moment contre moi, ce geste doit l'étonner, mais je réagit souvent comme ça ces derniers temps, j'aime prendre ma petite sœur dans mes bras.

 _\- Je le promets._

Je fonce dans la chambre de ma femme, je ne la vois pas, j'entends du bruit dans la salle de bain, j'y vais et je frappe à la porte.

 _\- Félicity ouvre._

 _\- Non..._

Merde, c'est fou ce qu'elle peut être têtue, je souris en y pensant puis j'entends du verre se briser. Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle va bien ? Je n'ose même pas lui demander, j'enfonce la porte sans hésiter et je la vois, accroupie sur le sol, la main en sang. Je m'approche d'elle rapidement.

 _\- Merde, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?!_

Je la prends dans mes bras et la sors d'ici, je la dépose délicatement sur son lit et vais chercher de quoi la soigner. Je suis pas médecin mais ça ne semble pas sérieux. Je retourne vers elle, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

 _\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_

Mon ton est plus doux alors que je la soigne, mais elle ne me réponds pas, je termine mon bandage, elle n'a pas bougé, elle semble presque ailleurs, elle regarde sa blessure. Je pose mes mains sur son visage et la force à me regarder.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- C'est juste... Que je n'en peux plus de tout ça, je veux que ça s'arrête, je me dis à certains moment, que ce serait mieux qu'il me retrouve..._

Comment peut-elle penser ça ? Comment peut-elle penser que sa vie est si peu importante ? S'il la retrouve je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait, ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

 _\- Ne pense pas ça, je vais te protéger, je le promets._

 _\- Je ne veux plus de ça ! Tu ne comprends pas que ça fait déjà huit mois ! Je n'en peux plus, je veux que ça s'arrête, alors qu'il me retrouve et fasse ce qu'il veut moi j'en ai assez de fuir !_

Mais elle va se taire oui ! Jamais je ne laisserais quelque chose lui arriver, il faut qu'elle le comprenne. Je cède... Je m'étais dit que lui je dirais tout une fois cette affaire réglée, mais là je ne peux plus attendre, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et la fait basculer sur le lit, elle tente de me repousser mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire, j'approfondis le baiser et je me rends compte qu'elle me laisse faire, je la veux tellement et depuis si longtemps... Je baisse son sous vêtements et relève sa robe, je la sens se tendre un peu mais elle ne me repousse pas, je baisse mon pantalon et mon caleçon et j'entre en elle brusquement... Merde ce que c'est bon, je m'étais demandé ce que ça ferait de la posséder et c'est encore meilleur que ce que j'imaginais, sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau qui glisse contre moi, c'est vraiment bon. Je commence à bouger rapidement et avec de la puissance je ne veux pas qu'elle me dise d'arrêter. J'attrape ses jambes et je commence à aller et venir en elle de plus en plus profondément, merde, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec quiconque, pas une fois, je la regarde ses yeux sont fermés...

Oh putain qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne lui ai même pas demandé et pourtant je la possède comme j'en ai envie sans savoir si elle était d'accord, j'arrête de bouger et m'apprête à me retirer et à m'excuser mille fois pour ce que j'ai fais mais elle ouvre les yeux, passe ses bras autour de moi et ses jambes autour de ma taille, ce geste me fait entrer au plus profond de sa chair, je la regarde dans les yeux, elle n'a pas peur. Je me penche doucement et l'embrasse tendrement, je reprends mes mouvements plus délicatement cette fois, je l'aime tellement, je ne veux pas la blesser, je veux lui faire l'amour. On reste ainsi pendant longtemps, je bouge en elle délicatement mais de plus en plus vite, mes vêtements ont fini par disparaître sur le sol, j'ai pu lui retirer sa robe également, elle est tellement belle, ses mains caressent tendrement mon dos, mes flancs, mon abdomen alors que je caresse chaque parcelle de son corps que je peux atteindre. Je l'aime, rien ne me fera douter de ça, de mon amour pour elle. Je continue mes va et viens en elle, je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de son corps, de son regard, de ses cris et gémissements qui remplissent la chambre, je suis tellement bien dans ses bras, tellement heureux, elle cri mon nom au moment ultime avant que je ne dise le sien quand je la rejoins.

Je n'ai jamais connu ça, avec personne, cette femme me fait vivre des choses que je ne pensais pas possible, et j'aime ça, elle tremble dans mes bras, je sais qu'elle n'a pas froid, je sens sa peau sous mes mains et elle est chaude. Je finis par me séparer d'elle et je la prends dans mes bras, elle se serre contre moi, elle semble si fragile... Je la serre encore plus avant de la voir s'endormir. Je la regarde un long moment, je ne veux plus de cette vie pour elle, elle mérite d'être heureuse, et je vais la rendre heureuse, chaque seconde de sa vie. Je le promets. Je sors du lit doucement, je la couvre afin qu'elle n'ai pas froid avant de me rhabiller. Je me penche doucement vers elle et l'embrasse sur le front.

 _\- Tout sera bientôt fini mon ange, je te le promets._

Je quitte la chambre avec un seul but, trouver ce salaud, le trouver et lui régler son compte. Jamais plus il ne s'approchera de ma femme.

 **Voilà ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis car cette fic a été compliquée à écrire, j'ai eu vraiment du mal !**

 **Je ne mettrais pas le chapitre 2 demain comme à mon habitude, mais d'ici deux ou trois jours, la raison ? Et bien c'est la dernière de mes fictions, je n'en ai plus d'autre à vous faire lire, du coup je vais faire durer celle ci un petit peu =)**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews, et à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec la suite, je voulais encore vous faire patientez mais je me suis dit que ce serait pas sympa lol, je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le premier, en espérant que vous allez apprécier ce second ^^ Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je sors mon portable et je dois appeler John, cette fois ça va trop loin, il a osé effrayer ma femme au point qu'elle en ai venue à se blesser, je ne supporte plus de la voir souffrir à ce point. J'attends un moment avant qu'il ne décroche.

 _ **\- Oliver ?**_

Je ne lui réponds pas, je lui raconte toute l'histoire que Félicity m'a dite, je répète tout sans aucune hésitation. Ce type doit se cacher à Starling. John semble furieux au téléphone, il s'est attaché à Félicity, comme chaque hommes travaillant pour moi. Félicity a apporté un peu de lumière dans ce manoir rempli de ténèbres et de violence.

 _ **\- Je vais le trouver, avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire, ça va être facile.**_

 _\- Débarrasse-toi de lui John... Je ne veux pas que ma femme soit en danger._

 _ **\- Pas de soucis.**_

 _\- Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre..._

J'ai dis cette dernière phrase dans un souffle mais je sais qu'il l'a entendu, je raccroche et me dirige vers ma chambre, j'aimerais être près d'elle mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Quand tout sera réglé, je lui parlerais, je lui dirais ce que je ressens, en espérant qu'elle veuille bien que je reste près d'elle...

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand je me réveille, je sens que mes muscles me font souffrir, j'ai mal partout, je me souviens aussitôt de ce qu'il s'est passé... Oliver et moi on a fait l'amour, au début, c'était brutal, très brutal, mais j'ai adoré ça... J'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de réconfort et il a su m'en donner. Il a eut l'air de s'en vouloir de ce qu'il faisait... Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, ma tête me disait de le repousser mais je ne pouvais pas, et puis j'ai vu qu'il se sentait coupable de me prendre comme ça, alors je l'ai rassuré, serré contre moi et il a continué, bien plus tendrement, c'était merveilleux, vraiment... Enfin sur le coup. Je ne sais pas si ça va changer quoi que ce soit, si ça veut dire quelque chose pour lui mais je m'en fiche, j'ai vécu un moment magnifique, c'était parfait. Alors même si ça ne veut rien dire pour lui, je m'en contenterais.

Ça fait près de trois semaines que notre nuit à eut lieu, trois longues semaines et ça me brise le cœur de voir que rien a changé entre nous, enfin il y a des sourires qu'il n'y avait pas avant... Il me prend dans ses bras parfois, quand il me prends dans mes bras, je me sens tellement heureuse, tellement bien, je l'aime, plus que tout, je le sais, j'aimerais lui dire... J'ai voulut lui dire après notre nuit mais on a pas parlé de cette soirée là... Du coup tout est comme avant.

Ce soir là Oliver a organisé une soirée avec des gens importants de la ville, j'ai appris qu'il faisait ça une ou deux fois par an, afin de montrer son bon côté aux gens de cette ville, ce qui est idiot car c'est un homme bien quand on le connaît. Un homme qui prend soin de sa famille et qui tient ses promesses de veiller sur les gens. Je l'aime tellement, ça me brise le cœur de l'aimer à ce point car je sais que cette fois ne voulait rien dire à ses yeux...

Il y a de plus en plus de monde, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée, pas vraiment même... Mais c'est le seul moment où la famille Queen se mélange aux autres familles puissante de la ville. Alors je dois faire un effort, et puis ça n'arrive pas souvent, je dois bien ça à Oliver. J'ai mis une robe rouge que j'ai été acheter cet après midi avec Théa, c'était sympa et Oliver nous a dit d'acheter ce qu'on voulait.

Je me sens quand même perdue au milieu de tout ces gens... Ils semblent si hautains, si vulgaires... Je sens qu'on s'approche de moi, je me retourne et vois un homme, d'une trentaine d'année environ qui me fait un petit sourire, il semble charmant.

 _\- Je peux vous inviter à danser madame Queen ?_

Je souris et lui prends la main qu'il me tends. On va ensemble sur le milieu de la pièce ou on commence à danser, c'est un slow, ça va, ça me rassure, je ne sais pas trop danser, mais les slows ça je le sais. Il pose son autre main dans mon dos et on commence à danser tout en discutant.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je déteste ce genre de soirée, vraiment. Je m'ennuie et je ne peux pas être moi même, mais je dois faire bonne figure, alors je prends sur moi. Je m'avance un peu tout en saluant deux ou trois personnes et je me fige en voyant ma femme danser avec un homme. Merde mais c'est qui ce type ? Elle sourit, elle semble à l'aise... Ils dansent doucement et je peux voir la main de cet enfoiré dans le dos de ma femme, un peu trop bas à mon goût, c'est ma femme, il n'a pas le droit de la toucher ! Et puis Félicity pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi après tout ce qu'on a vécu... Après notre nuit... Tu laisses un autre homme que moi te toucher ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça... Nous faire ça ! Je sais que je ne t'ai pas parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je le ferais bientôt, je te le promets... Mon ange pourquoi tu me fait ça ? Je sens mon cœur se briser à chaque fois qu'il bat... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne et je ne veux pas qu'elle le ressente pour un autre que moi. C'est ma femme !

Dig s'approche de moi et se mets devant moi mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas la regarder, je veux savoir ce que ce type lui fait ! Dig se tourne vers elle et fait un léger sourire.

 _\- Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ?_

Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin que je lui réponde, je m'éloigne et vais dans mon bureau, ce type n'a aucun droit de toucher ma femme ! Je me suis suffisamment éloigné, je vois Dig qui lui parle et qui lui dit que je dois le voir, Félicity lui fait un léger sourire et regarde dans ma direction, je pense qu'elle a comprit que je ne supporte pas ce qu'il vient de se passer.

L'homme arrive avec Dig, une fois dans le bureau Dig ferme la porte, à clé et je fonce sur l'homme, je passe une main autour de son cou et le plaque contre le mur.

 _\- D'où est-ce que vous pensez avoir le droit de toucher ma femme ?!_

 _\- Monsieur Queen..._

Je vois qu'il a du mal à parler, j'aimerais le tuer, ici, sans aucun regrets mais j'ai quand même envie d'écouter ce qu'il a à me dire. Je relâche un tout petit peu mon étreinte pour qu'il puisse parler.

 _\- Je vous écoute, qui vous a permis de poser vos mains sur ma femme !?_

 _\- J'ai seulement danser avec elle monsieur Queen... Elle semblait perdue... Et puis tout le monde sait que ce mariage est faux !_

Je l'empoigne encore plus et sa tête cogne contre le mur, comment peut-il oser dire ça ? Ce mariage est la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivée, je ne laisserais personne dire que ce n'est pas le cas.

 _\- Félicity est ma femme, et je tuerais quiconque osera dire le contraire, tu entends ? Alors tu vas sortir d'ici et quitter le manoir, et demain quand tu croiseras des gens tu leur diras que nous sommes heureux, que c'est ma femme et que personne n'a le droit de toucher à la femme d'Oliver Queen._

Le type hoche doucement la tête, je le lâche et Dig l'empoigne par le bras, je lui fais un petit signe et il va le reconduire à l'extérieur.

J'ouvre la porte du bureau et je vois Félicity qui fais les cents pas devant, quand j'ouvre la porte, je lui souris mais elle semble furieuse, et merde, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Pas du tout. Mais elle l'a cherché... Pourquoi a-t-elle laissé ce type la toucher ?

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis furieuse contre Oliver, vraiment furieuse, il ne veut pas de moi, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour m'éloigner malgré le fait que je l'aime plus que tout et pourtant dès que j'essaye de passer un peu de bon temps il m'en empêche, je ne demande pas grand chose, juste quelques instants où je serais bien... Où je me sentirais normale... Car cette vie est loin d'être normale.

Je le vois ressortir de son bureau, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à ce type, le pauvre, lui et moi n'avons fait que danser, pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? S'il me parlait il comprendrait que je l'aime, que c'est lui que je veux et personne d'autre, mais non, il ne parle pas, ne dit rien, ne fait rien, il se contente de me faire souffrir... Et moi je suis vraiment stupide d'aimer un homme qui me brise le cœur.

Je le suis dans son bureau quand il me guide à l'intérieur, je suis furieuse et je pense qu'il le sait.

 _\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je ne faisais que danser, je passais un agréable moment et toi tu oses t'en mêler ? Qui es-tu pour te permettre de faire ça ?!_

Je suis vraiment en rogne, totalement. Je ne veux pas qu'il interfère avec ma vie plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait, pour moi c'est absolument hors de question !

 _\- Je suis ton mari, voilà qui je suis ! Comment crois-tu que je me sois senti quand j'ai vu ma femme en train de danser et de se faire tripoter par un autre !?_

Alors là ça suffit, j'en ai assez... Mon mari ? Et depuis quand il se comporte comme un mari avec moi ? Il ne l'a jamais fais ou presque alors pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ? Alors même si ça me fait mal de lui dire ça, je dois le faire, parce que certes j'ai mal de l'aimer, je souffre de l'aimer à ce point là, mais je souffre encore plus qu'il ne me considère pas plus que ça.

 _\- Et depuis quand tu te comportes comme mon mari hein ? On a juste signé un bout de papier qui ne veut rien dire, quand tout sera fini on redeviendra des étrangers alors arrête avec ça ! Et puis d'abord..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer qu'il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, merde ce que ça m'a manqué. Toute ma colère d'il y a quelques secondes s'envole d'un coup, je l'aime, je l'aime tellement, il me fait reculer doucement contre le mur tout en m'embrassant, une fois que mon corps se trouve coincé entre lui et le mur notre baiser devient de plus en plus sauvage, nos bouchent se dévorent sans hésitation, je sens sa langue contre mes lèvres et je n'hésite pas avant de les ouvrir. Nos langues se caressent sans tendresse mais j'aime ça, oh oui j'aime tellement ça. Je sens les mains de mon mari qui descendent le long de ma taille et qui soulève doucement ma robe, je sais ce qu'il veut faire et je dois dire que j'en meure d'envie moi aussi, trois semaines depuis notre première fois et ça m'a manqué, tellement manqué ! Mes mains qui étaient autour de son cou descendent le long de son torse et arrivent jusqu'à son pantalon, je défait la ceinture rapidement quand Oliver me soulève dans ses bras, mes jambes entourent sa taille et il déchire mon sous vêtements d'une seule main. Son pantalon a atterrit à ses pieds de même que son caleçon... Merde il me veut au moins autant que je le veux. Il entre en moi sans ménagement et ma tête bascule en arrière, je l'aime, c'est fou ce que je l'aime. Il commence à se déplacer de plus en plus vite, ma tête et mon dos cognant contre le mur, ça fait mal mais le plaisir que je ressens est encore plus intense.

 _\- Oliver..._

Il s'arrête un moment et m'embrasse tendrement, tellement tendrement, il doit se rendre compte que cette position n'est pas l'idéal puisqu'il me déplace doucement et vient me poser délicatement sur le tapis qu'il y a au pied de son bureau, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et il commence de nouveau à bouger en moi de plus en plus vite, je n'en peux plus, des larmes coulent du coin de mes yeux et mon mari les essuie doucement en les embrassant, merde je vais venir je le sens, et tout les invités qui sont a quelques pas de nous, il y a de la musique mais vu ce que je ressens en ce moment, elle ne couvrira pas mes cris... Oliver pose ses lèvres sur les miennes au moment ou j'explose, ça masque mes gémissements et mes cris, il va de plus en plus vite, il va venir lui aussi, je le sais il est de plus en plus rapide et d'un coup il se fige et je le sens se libérer à l'intérieur de moi.

On reste ainsi un moment en silence avant que je ne le repousse doucement, je sais très bien que je n'ai aucune volonté quand il s'agit de lui mais je dois arrêter ça, ça me fait mal, je sais très bien que encore une fois ça ne doit rien vouloir dire pour lui, alors je me relève, je remets ma robe et mes cheveux dans un état acceptable puis je quitte la pièce sans un mot... Je n'entends qu'Oliver m'appeler, mais je ne me retourne pas, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que mon cœur est brisé.

 _ **Oliver**_

Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Pourquoi je cède à chaque fois ? Je dois vraiment lui parler, ça ne devais pas se reproduire tant que je ne lui avais pas parlé; mais j'ai échoué, et maintenant elle doit m'en vouloir, j'ai l'impression d'abuser de sa faiblesse.

Je me rhabille et m'installe à mon bureau, la tête entre les mains, je dois cesser tout ça, je ne peux pas continuer à agir comme si pour moi ce mariage n'était rien. Félicity est tout pour moi, absolument tout et je dois le lui faire savoir.

Je vois John qui entre dans le bureau il a du se débarrasser de ce salaud qui a osé toucher ma femme.

 _\- Le type est rentré chez lui, les invités commencent à partir. Si je suis venu ce soir c'était pour te dire que j'en ai fini avec l'homme qui poursuit ta femme... Enfin poursuivait._

Je le regarde, du soulagement dans les yeux, vraiment, ça y est ma femme est en sécurité maintenant, ce type ne l'approchera plus, elle ne risque plus rien. Je dois lui parler du coup maintenant, je dois lui dire. J'entends quelqu'un frapper. Je dis d'entrer, c'est ma petite sœur, elle à l'air de s'être ennuyée à cette soirée, je pense que Théa est comme moi à ce niveau là. Elle s'approche et serre John dans ses bras, elle le connaît depuis toujours en même temps, il fait pratiquement parti de la famille.

 _\- Alors John, tu as retrouvé le type qui en voulait à Félicity ?_

John me regarde et je hoche la tête, je ne cache rien à ma petite sœur, elle sait tout des affaires de la famille, je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne par les rumeurs qui circulent partout. Elle devait savoir la vérité. John la regarde de nouveau.

 _\- En effet Théa, et il ne l'approchera plus._

Elle sourit et le serre de nouveau dans ses bras, elle semble rassurée, vraiment rassurée. Puis elle vient vers moi, je sais ce qu'elle va me dire.

 _\- Tu dois lui parler Ollie... Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous quitte._

John nous laisse, il comprends que ma sœur et moi on doit parler de la situation, de tout ce qui va en découler.

 _\- Je vais lui parler Théa, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je ne veux pas divorcer._

Théa semble surprise de ce que je dis mais je suis sincère, je ne veux pas la perdre.

 _\- Je l'aime Théa... Plus que je ne pensais pouvoir aimer quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas réussi à le lui faire comprendre, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas m'en vouloir... Et surtout qu'elle m'aime aussi et qu'elle va vouloir rester ma femme._

Théa me sourit et vient m'enlacer, j'aime ma femme, plus que tout, je veux la rendre heureuse, je veux que nous soyons heureux tout les deux, je ne veux plus que les gens croient que ce mariage n'est pas sérieux, il est plus que sérieux, je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux d'elle, vraiment pas, mais je l'aime, plus que tout, et j'espère que c'est son cas aussi.

 _\- Va te coucher Théa, il est tard. Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui parler du divorce, ce sera vite réglé._

Ma petite sœur se détache de moi et pose un baiser sur ma joue. Mine de rien, notre relation a bien changé grâce à Félicity... Au début après la mort de ma mère, Théa et moi étions très éloignés l'un de l'autre, elle était triste, et avait besoin de montrer sa colère, je pensais qu'elle serait furieuse après ma femme quand elle a su les circonstances de la mort de notre mère mais non, elle a comprit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, je suis fière de ma petite sœur.

 _ **Félicity**_

Lorsque j'ai quitté le bureau j'ai été directement dans ma chambre, une fois la porte refermée je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer, les larmes ont coulées toutes seule, je suis tellement heureuse quand je suis dans ses bras et pourtant lui ne ressent rien pour moi... Ça me tue, et j'ai hâte que tout soit terminé, loin de lui, j'arriverais peut-être à l'oublier. Je ferme les yeux épuisée par cet interlude plus qu'agréable avec mon mari... Et surtout épuisée par mes larmes.

Quand je les ouvre je suis surprise, je n'ai somnolé que vingt minutes ? C'est étrange... Enfin bref, je me lève et vais voir mon mari, je dois vraiment lui parler, cette fois je ne ferais pas marche arrière, il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair, que je sache si un jour il pourra y avoir plus que ce stupide contrat entre nous.

Une fois devant la porte je m'arrête net, couvrant ma bouche avec une de mes mains, retenant mes larmes. Je l'entends parler avec sa sœur, je pose ma main sur ma bouche pour retenir mes larmes, il parle encore du divorce... L'homme qui me poursuis est sans doute mort, je suis débarrassée de lui, mais Oliver parle encore de divorce malgré ce qu'il vient de se passer... Je ne compte donc pas pour lui ? Sans doute pas... Je remonte dans ma chambre en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, une fois là haut je ne prends pas la peine de préparer un sac je sors une enveloppe de mon tiroir de table de chevet, ce sont les papiers du divorce... Il me les a remis quand j'ai signé les papiers du mariage en me disant qu'on aura juste à les signer le moment venu... Ça me brise le cœur de devoir faire ça, je ne veux pas... Mais je veux encore moins voir Oliver débarquer pour me dire que tout est fini, je dois le faire moi même. Je signe les papiers et je lui écris une lettre rapide, je retire mon alliance, mon cœur bat la chamade, je ne veux pas, c'est ce qui m'unit à lui... A l'homme que j'aime... Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je regarde une dernière fois mon alliance puis je sors de ma chambre. Je quitte le manoir, je fais bien attention cette fois, qu'il n'y ai pas de témoins.

Une fois dehors je me tourne vers le manoir et me mets à pleurer doucement.

 _\- Je t'aime tellement... Adieu Oliver..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Après ma discussion avec Théa, je suis directement monté me coucher, j'étais totalement épuisé par la soirée, en tout cas je suis sur d'une chose, je dois parler à ma femme... Et aujourd'hui.

Il est huit heures du matin, j'ai à peine dormi, je veux la voir, je dois la voir, lui parler, lui dire tout ce que je ressens et ensuite lui dire que ce salaud est mort et qu'elle est en sécurité, et par dessus tout que je l'aime et que je veux qu'elle reste à mes côtés. Je rentre dans sa chambre doucement, elle dort peut-être encore, j'ouvre en souriant, j'ai envie de la voir. Une fois dans sa chambre, je vois qu'elle n'est pas là. Elle n'est pas dans la salle de bain sinon je l'entendrais. Elle est peut-être déjà dans la cuisine. Je m'apprête à partir quand je me rends compte que son lit n'est pas refait, c'est une manie chez elle, elle le fait toujours avant de descendre manger. Je m'approche et je vois une enveloppe... La panique m'envahis, je sais très bien ce qu'il y a dedans... Non, pitié non pas ça... Je la prends et je l'ouvre, mes mains tremblent et quand je vois sa signature sur les papiers de divorce que je lui ai donné, accompagné de son alliance... J'ai la sensation que mon cœur cesse de battre un moment. Je les fais tomber et je remarque une lettre manuscrite, je la prends et la lis.

" _ **Oliver,**_

 _ **J'ai entendu que celui qui me suivait était mort, je t'en remercie, mille fois... Comme convenu, tu es libre maintenant, j'ai signé les papiers, fais-en autant et nous ne seront plus mariés, tu pourras vivre la vie que tu veux.**_

 _ **Adieu."**_

Merde Félicity, pourquoi es-tu déjà partie ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu que je vienne te voir avant ? Et moi pourquoi ai-je attendu pour lui dire ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dis ce que je ressentais dès que je m'en suis rendu compte ? Elle est partie... Je dois la retrouver, je dois lui dire tout ce que je ressens, j'ai besoin d'elle près de moi. Je sais qu'elle tient à moi, elle ne m'aime peut-être pas autant que je l'aime, mais je sais qu'elle m'aime un peu je l'ai vu dans son regard quand je lui faisais l'amour... Félicity, je te le jure mon ange, je vais te retrouver.

Je l'ai cherché partout, j'ai demandé à mes hommes de retourner la ville mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé... Elle ne veut sans doute pas que je la retrouve mais merde ça me fait mal... Elle me manque tellement... Ça fait plus de six mois que je la cherche, plus de six mois que je suis sans nouvelle d'elle. Je suis un homme puissant qui a toute la ville à sa merci, un homme que toute la ville craint... Et pourtant depuis six mois je ne vis plus... J'accepte des contrats dont je ne m'occupe plus, ce sont mes hommes qui gèrent, je me fous royalement de tout, je veux juste retrouver ma femme et la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime et qu'elle est toute ma vie...

Ma sœur a très mal vécu le départ de Félicity également, elle m'en a voulu, m'a accusé de ne pas avoir su lui parler plus tôt, et elle a raison, si je lui avais dit que je l'aimais dès le début, dès que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour elle peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas parti... Théa m'a vu pleurer... Jamais je n'ai pleuré devant ma petite sœur, pas une seule fois, elle a donc compris que j'étais totalement brisé sans elle, Théa m'a serré dans ses bras et on est restés comme ça, à pleurer l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment. J'ai fait le serment à Théa, que quoi qu'il arrive je ferais tout pour retrouver ma femme, pour la ramener à la maison, pour qu'on soit de nouveau heureux.

Mon téléphone sonne, je vois que c'est Diggle, j'espère qu'il a une piste, il en a eu plusieurs mais aucune de bonne, j'ai cru que j'allais le virer à chaque fois... Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, ma femme est douée pour se cacher, grâce à ma mère elle a réussi pendant plus de dix ans... Elle a du garder des restes...

 _\- J'espère que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles..._

 _ **\- Je l'ai retrouvée Oliver... Je sais où elle est.**_

Je me lève de mon bureau, il l'a retrouvée ? Elle va bien ? J'ai tant de question dans mon esprit.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _ **\- Oliver...**_

Oh Dig, tu es comme mon frère, vraiment, mais si tu ne me réponds pas de suite, ça ne va pas le faire, j'ai besoin de savoir où elle est, je dois le savoir, je dois la retrouver.

 _\- Dig, dis-moi tout de suite où elle est !_

 _ **\- A l'hôpital. Elle a été admise il y a deux jours.**_

A l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là bas ? Je pose des questions à Dig mais il ne semble pas savoir quoi que ce soit d'autre, au moins il la retrouvé. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, qu'elle va bien, qu'elle n'est pas trop malade, merde mon ange qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je raccroche et file vers l'hôpital, je n'attends pas une seconde, ça fait plus de six mois que j'attends de revoir mon ange, je dois y aller, sans attendre. Je préviendrais Théa plus tard, là je veux la voir, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Je me demande quand même ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire après tout ce temps... Tant pis, je dois y aller, j'ai trop besoin d'elle.

Une fois sur place je demande à voir ma femme au plus vite, car non, je n'ai pas signé ces papiers, du coup nous sommes toujours mariés. La secrétaire m'indique le quatrième étage, je suis surpris de voir qu'elle a gardé mon nom de famille, je ne le pensais pas, quand je l'ai dit, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la secrétaire me réponde. Je monte les marches et j'arrive à cet étage, je redemande à une femme de me dire où se trouve ma femme.

 _\- Votre femme ?_

 _\- Oui, ma femme, Félicity Queen, où est-elle ?_

 _\- Oh... Madame Queen, elle a été ramené dans sa chambre après ses examens à l'instant. Mais elle ne nous a pas dit que vous deviez venir..._

 _\- Elle va bien ? Ma femme va bien ?_

La jeune femme semble surprise, je ne sais pas si c'est ma présence qui l'a surprends ou autre chose, mais elle va devoir se faire une raison, je suis là et je ne compte pas partir sans avoir vu ma femme.

 _\- Vous ne savez pas ? Elle n'a pas menti ?_

 _\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Je veux voir ma femme !_

Je vois qu'elle sursaute, j'ai parlé un peu fort mais je m'en fou, ça fait plus de six mois que je cherche ma femme, je ne compte pas rester à attendre, je dois la voir, j'en ai besoin. La jeune femme me demande de la suivre, je le sais sans hésiter, sachant que je vais probablement bientôt la voir. On arrive dans un couloir et je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici, absolument pas. Une nurserie, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? La femme s'arrête devant une porte et me demande d'enfiler une blouse et un masque... Je fais ce qu'elle me demande sans rien comprendre du tout. Je finis par rentrer dans une pièce ou je vois des grosses boites vide, sauf deux. La femme dont je viens de voir le nom. J. Keenan, se poste devant une boîte qui n'est pas vide. A l'intérieur se trouve un bébé, sans doute un nouveau né vu comment il est tout petit. Il porte juste une couche et un petit bonnet blanc.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, voici votre fille._

Quoi ? Ma fille ? Je la regarde, ce bébé a l'air si fragile. Mais ça ne peut pas être ma fille, c'est impossible, il faut neuf mois avant la naissance d'un enfant et Félicity et moi n'avons pas été ensemble depuis plus de six mois... Oh je pense à la première fois... Ça remonte à plus de sept mois déjà... Mais pareil, ça ne suffit pas pour qu'un enfant se développe.

 _\- Comment..._

 _\- Votre femme a du subir une césarienne d'urgence, votre femme est toujours inconsciente, ça n'a pas été facile, elle aurait pu mourir, mais rassurez-vous, elle devrait se réveiller bientôt._

Quoi comment ça ma femme est inconsciente ? Elle ne va pas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je demande à la jeune femme et elle m'explique que Félicity a fait une hémorragie importante et qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, qu'ils ont réussi à la stopper mais qu'elle doit se reposer un moment. Merde, j'aurais du la retrouver avant, j'aurais du être là, j'aurais du être à ses côtés, j'aurais du être près de ma femme... Près de mon ange... Je regarde l'incubateur, ma fille dort à poings fermés, elle est belle, vraiment belle... J'ai une fille... Ma femme a eu un enfant, notre enfant sans que je le sache, je m'en veux, j'aurais du être plus déterminé à la retrouver, si je l'avais été, j'aurais pu être là pendant sa grossesse, lui tenir la main, la serrer contre moi, être là quand elle a du subir cette intervention, être là quand ma fille est née... Si je lui avais dit que je l'aimais plus tôt, j'aurais été là aussi... Et en plus mon ange aurait pu mourir en donnant naissance à notre enfant... Bon cette femme me dit que ma femme ira vite mieux c'est déjà ça, je suis rassuré. Je regarde de nouveau vers le bébé qui repose dans l'incubateur... Merde c'est ma fille. Mais pourquoi elle est là dedans ?

 _\- Ma fille va bien ?_

 _\- Oui elle va bien, pour une prématurée elle va même très bien. Votre femme a accouché à sept mois et 13 jours de grossesse mais votre fille respire seule, elle n'a pas besoin d'assistance respiratoire, elle arrive à boire du lait mais son poids n'est pas idéale, il faut qu'elle en prenne un peu pour être vraiment bien. Elle ne sait pas non plus réguler sa température du coup on doit la réguler pour elle._

 _\- Mais elle va aller bien ?_

Je suis fou d'inquiétude, cette enfant est ma fille, notre fille à ma femme et moi, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, ni comment réagir, mais c'est mon bébé... Et je l'aime déjà, je ferais tout pour protéger ma fille.

 _\- Oui on fera tout pour ne vous en faites pas._

Je reste un moment à regarder ma fille, je vois sur l'étiquette qu'elle n'a pas de prénom encore, je suis heureux, je vais pouvoir aider ma femme à le choisir. Keenan me montre une petite ouverture où je peux passer ma main, je le fais sans hésiter et je tiens la petite main minuscule de ma fille. Je la vois qui ouvre les yeux, je ne vois pas bien la couleur mais je suis sur qu'ils seront magnifiques. Elle serre mon doigt de sa petite main, elle a de la force quand même... Ma petite fille.

 _\- Votre femme a été courageuse... Quand je l'ai rencontré pour un examen de routine le mois dernier, elle m'a raconté que le médecin lui avait conseillé d'avorter... Cette grossesse pouvait être dangereuse... Mais votre femme a refusé... Elle a dit que cet enfant était de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout... Et qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre aussi..._

Quoi ? Elle m'aime ? Elle m'aime vraiment ? Elle a cru qu'elle m'avait perdu ? C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a quitté ? Je lâche à regret la petite main de ma fille. Je dois voir ma femme, il faut que je la vois, que je me rassure, que je lui prenne la main, qu'elle sente que je suis là... J'espère qu'elle va vite se réveiller, je ne veux pas vivre un seul autre jour sans elle à mes côtés...

 _\- Veillez bien sur notre fille. Je dois aller voir ma femme._

 _\- Bien sur, elle est chambre 426._

Je la remercie, je sors et enlève la blouse. Je souris comme un idiot, j'ai une fille, j'ai une petite fille. Je vais voir ma femme, quand je vois le numéro de sa chambre je souris encore, je l'ai enfin retrouvé, enfin.

Quand je rentre, elle est comme on me l'a dit, endormie, inconsciente... Ça me fend le cœur de la voir ainsi, mais je dois tenir bon, je dois être fort. Je m'approche d'elle et je me pose doucement sur le lit et lui prends la main, elle est froide, mon ange...

 _\- Mon ange... Je suis là, je t'ai retrouvé... Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué... J'ai passé ces six mois à te chercher et sache que je n'ai jamais abandonné, même si tu m'as donné du fil à retordre, tu n'as pas été facile à retrouver._

Je dis ça avec un sourire sur les lèvres, je suis fière d'elle, même si j'ai eu du mal à la retrouver, je suis fière qu'elle soit capable de faire ça... Disparaître.

- _Mais mon ange... S'il te plaît réveille-toi... Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterais pas... Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à élever notre fille sans toi... Notre fille... On a une petite fille... J'aurais aimé être près de toi, mais je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais juste besoin de savoir pourquoi tu es partie... Je t'aime tellement mon ange, je te veux tellement près de moi, pour toujours. Alors s'il te plaît, réveille-toi, reviens à mes côtés, il faut qu'on parle, il faut que je te dise que je t'aime, plus que tout. Quand tu es partie, j'ai cru mourir de douleur... Je ne veux plus revivre ça... Je t'aime Félicity, s'il te plaît mon ange, reviens-moi..._

Je tiens toujours sa main dans la mienne, je me sens si faible devant elle, je ne suis plus moi, je suis juste un mari inquiet pour sa femme qui a toujours les yeux fermés... Quelqu'un frappe, j'essuie rapidement une larme qui a coulé sur ma joue, je ne pleure jamais, jamais, mais savoir ma femme dans ce lit d'hôpital... Ça me fend le cœur... J'aurais pu la perdre. La porte s'ouvre sur l'infirmière de toute à l'heure.

 _\- Je veux être seul, je veux rester avec ma femme._

 _\- Je suis juste venue vous donner ceci... Elle va m'en vouloir de vous l'avoir donné mais je pense que vous devez la lire..._

Elle me tends une lettre, je le prends de ma main libre, je ne veux pas lâcher celle de mon ange. L'infirmière regarde ma femme et sourit.

 _\- Elle va vite se réveiller, ne vous en faite pas. Cette lettre, je devais la glisser dans les affaires de votre fille... S'il arrivait quelque chose à votre femme, afin que vous sachiez la vérité... Je ne comprenais pas... Mais maintenant oui. J'espère juste que ça va s'arranger entre vous..._

 _\- Je ne la quitte plus, jamais._

Elle quitte la chambre après vérifié les constantes de mon ange, elle me rassure en me disant qu'elle montre des signe de réveil depuis quelques heures, que ça ne saurait tarder. Je lis la lettre qu'elle m'a remise.

 _ **« Oliver,**_

 _ **Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça ainsi, mais cette petite fille est ta fille... La notre. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir te voir en sachant que tu ne m'aimais pas... Ça fait trop mal. Notre fille n'a pas de prénom, sincèrement, je ne pensais pas devoir lui en trouver un... Les médecins ont dit que je pourrais mourir... Et même si elle grandi sans moi, je me dis que c'est tant mieux, je ne peux pas continuer de vivre comme ça... Je n'ai même pas été fichue de prendre soin de moi durant ma grossesse et notre fille aurait pu mourir... Tu dois m'en vouloir... Je te demande pardon, prends soin d'elle s'il te plaît, elle n'a pas demandé à être là...**_

 _ **Adieu. »**_

Je froisse la lettre et reprends la main de mon ange.

 _\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mon ange... Jamais je ne le serais... Je t'aime et j'aime déjà notre fille. Quand tu seras réveillée, on lui trouvera un prénom, tout les deux. Et il faut que tu comprennes une chose mon ange..._

Je pose un baiser sur sa main, cette fois je n'arrête pas les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, je suis tellement con, si je lui avais juste parlé, juste dis ce que je ressentais pour elle, on en serait pas là...

 _\- Je t'aime, et jamais je ne vais te quitter, jamais._

Je reste ainsi, à tenir la main de ma femme et à pleurer en silence, personne ne doit me voir ainsi, je ne suis pas vraiment moi, mais quand il s'agit de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde... Je suis si faible... Je regarde ma femme endormie dans ce lit en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle se réveille bientôt, que je puisse de nouveau plonger mon regard dans le sien et que je lui dise en la regardant dans les yeux, que je l'aime et que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé, la suite dans quelques jours ^^**

 **Sachez que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, elle ne sera pas longues, ce sera peut-être même un OS mais cette idée me trote dans la tête du coup je l'écris ^^, par contre je ne sais pas quand elle sortira parce que je ne sais pas trop comment m'en sortir avec cette idée ^^**

 **Voilà, comme toujours si vous voulez votre chapitre 3, moi je veux des reviews, à vos clavier !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre ^^ je vais être honnête, je voulais vous le poster que demain, mais j'ai trop de choses à faire demain, du coup j'ai peur de pas y penser lol, alors je vous le mets aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que les autres !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me réveille doucement la lumière me fait mal au yeux et j'ai atrocement mal au ventre, je porte une main et je panique un instant en ne sentant pas ma fille, où est-ce qu'elle est ? Où est mon bébé ? J'essaye de me souvenir... Avant de perdre connaissance on m'a dit qu'elle allait bien, mais je veux la voir, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé, je l'aime tellement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, sans doute pas longtemps, j'ai encore bien mal au ventre. J'ai fais un rêve durant mon sommeil, Oliver était à mes côtés, il me disait qu'il m'aimait, je dois vraiment arrêter, ça me fait mal de penser à lui, Oliver et moi nous sommes deux étrangers maintenant, bien sur s'il apprend pour notre fille, je le laisserais la voir, c'est sa fille aussi, elle a le droit de connaître son père. Il me manque tellement, j'ai tant envie de le voir, de le serrer contre moi... Mais c'est impossible, il ne m'aime pas, ne m'a jamais aimé et ne m'aimera jamais... J'essuie mes larmes, je ne veux pas pleurer alors que les médecins risquent de venir me voir très vite...

Je souffre beaucoup, je ne pensais pas qu'une césarienne faisait aussi mal, mais bon en même temps, je m'attendais à quoi ? Je savais que j'aurais une césarienne dès que le médecin m'a dit que ma grossesse était à risque... Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, j'étais surprise, cet enfant ne pouvait être que d'Oliver... Le seul homme a qui je me suis donnée depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais c'est notre fille, alors j'étais heureuse, je ne pouvais pas avoir l'homme que j'aime plus que tout, mais je pouvais avoir son enfant, alors j'ai tout de suite décidé que je l'aurais, seule. Ça n'a vraiment pas été facile, car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent, mais je devais être forte, pour ma fille. Et puis le médecin m'a dit que je risquais de perdre le bébé, que c'était dangereux de mener cette grossesse à terme... Jamais je n'aurais avorté, jamais je ne pourrais tuer mon bébé qui est tout ce qui me reste d'Oliver.

Cette lettre que j'ai donné à l'infirmière... Oliver ne l'aura jamais... Je ne sais pas comment il aurait pris la nouvelle s'il avait su pour notre fille... Je ne sais pas s'il m'aurait détesté de lui avoir caché... Je ne veux pas savoir, s'il me déteste, ça me tuera je le sais, je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse, je ne le supporterais pas...

Quand je suis arrivée toute à l'heure, je ressentais des contractions, j'en avais déjà eu il y a trois mois mais là c'était encore plus fort, j'étais inquiète, je ne voulais pas accoucher alors que j'en étais à peine à sept mois et demi... Mais le médecin m'a dit que le bébé était en détresse, du coup c'était la seule solution... Ils m'ont fait une césarienne et ont emmené ma fille après que je lui ai déposé un baiser sur le front... J'ai perdu connaissance juste après ça... Elle était si petite... Elle avait l'air si fragile... Ma petite fille...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis allé voir notre fille, elle va très bien, j'ai pu de nouveau lui tenir sa main et je lui ai parlé, je lui ai promis de ne jamais l'abandonner, de les abandonner elle et sa mère, et je suis sérieux, je vais tenir ma promesse envers ma petite fille. Je retourne dans la chambre de ma femme.

Je rentre, elle est allongée sur le lit, une simple perfusion à son bras, est légèrement redressée... Merde elle est réveillée ! Je suis heureux, et même plus que ça, j'ai envie de courir vers elle et de la serrer contre moi, je me retiens car je ne veux ni l'effrayer, ni lui faire mal. Je m'avance vers elle doucement même si j'ai envie du contraire. Elle tourne la tête et semble surprise de me voir. Je suis quand même un peu en colère contre elle, mais je dois passer outre ça, je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, le reste je dois l'oublier. Je m'approche et la serre doucement dans mes bras, je fais bien attention de ne pas lui faire du mal. Je suis surpris de voir qu'elle ne réponds pas à mon étreinte, je la repousse doucement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu es là... ?_

Elle ose me demander ça ? Elle ose me demander pourquoi je suis là ? A-t-elle la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti durant ces mois à la rechercher ?

 _\- Je suis là parce que je te cherche depuis des mois, voilà pourquoi, et là je te retrouve et j'apprends que nous avons une petite fille dont je ne savais rien jusque là et que en plus, tu es inconsciente et que tu aurais pu mourir ! As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti ?_

J'essaye de ne pas montrer ma colère mais c'est difficile, elle m'a tellement manqué, si elle m'avait attendu juste une nuit, on ne serait pas passé à côté de ces mois de bonheur. Je l'aurais soutenu durant sa grossesse même si j'aurais eu peur que ça se passe mal... Mais c'est aussi de ma faute, j'aurais du lui parler plus tôt. Je reprends mon calme et m'approche d'elle. Je suis juste à côté d'elle, je m'assois sur le lit, cette fois, il n'y a pas de marche arrière possible. On va enfin avoir cette foutue conversation.

 _\- Félicity, écoute-moi bien..._

 _\- On est divorcés... Tu n'as rien à faire ici... Je te laisserais voir notre fille autant que tu veux mais va-t-en..._

Je sens des larmes dans sa voix, elle a envie de pleurer. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et lui souris.

 _\- Tu es ma femme... Je n'ai jamais signé ces foutus papiers... Jamais je ne signerais._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Elle semble surprise, mais je dois vraiment mettre les choses au clair, elle est ma femme et je l'aime plus que tout, je ne veux plus passer ne serais-ce qu'une minute loin d'elle, je ne le supporterais pas.

 _\- Félicity... Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire... Mais je voulais te parler..._

 _\- Oui, je sais, je t'ai entendu parler avec Théa... Tu voulais me parler du divorce... Alors j'ai pris les devant..._

Quoi ? Alors c'est pour ça ? Putain je dois vraiment faire attention à ce que je dis, à cause de ça ma femme a mal compris et est partie... Elle a entendu ce que je disais à Théa dans le bureau ce soir là... Merde si j'avais su... Elle pleure, je vois quelques larmes couler doucement sur ses joues. Je pose mon front contre le sien, toute ma colère s'est envolée, je comprends pourquoi elle est partie, j'aurais juste voulu qu'elle vienne me parler avant. Je décide de ne pas parler de cette lettre, je pense qu'on a assez souffert tout les deux pour ne pas en rajouter une couche.

 _\- Tu aurais du attendre que je vienne te parler... Je voulais te parler... Te dire que même si tout était réglé... Je ne voulais pas qu'on divorce, je ne le veux toujours pas. Je veux que tu rentres avec moi... Enfin quand tu iras mieux. Je veux qu'on ramène notre fille à la maison quand elle pourra sortir._

Je mets la main dans ma poche et en sors l'alliance qu'elle m'a laissé, je n'ai jamais retiré la mienne, pas une seule seconde et la sienne ne m'a jamais quitté non plus, j'avais bien l'intention de la lui remettre à son doigt quand je l'aurais retrouvé. Je lui prends la main doucement et lui passe son alliance à son doigt, elle ne dit rien, se contente de me laisser faire.

 _\- Félicity... Est-ce que tu veux finir ta vie auprès de moi ? Est-ce que tu veux bien rester ma femme ?_

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand j'ai vu Oliver rentrer, mon cœur s'est gonflé de bonheur, et même plus que ça, j'étais tellement heureuse de le voir, plus de six mois sans lui, c'était l'enfer, si je n'avais pas attendu mon bébé je pense que j'en aurais déjà fini... Je ne voulais plus de tout ça... Et je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que ma fille est née si tôt... Je ne prenais pas vraiment soin de moi, j'essayais mais c'était difficile... Il me manquait tellement. Et puis là, il est devant moi à me dire toutes ces choses alors que je tente de le repousser loin de moi.

Quoi ? Ce qu'il me dit est vrai ? Il ne voulait pas divorcer ? Il voulait rester avec moi ? Et moi je suis partie comme ça... Ne lui laissant pas une chance de s'expliquer... Je l'ai quitté et ai du lui faire vivre l'enfer... Et là il me demande si je veux bien rester sa femme, il remet mon alliance à mon doigt, cette alliance qu'il n'était pas forcé de m'offrir à ce moment... Cette alliance que j'ai du retirer quand je suis partie... Après tout ce que j'ai fais, il me demande si je veux toujours être avec lui. Je me redresse doucement malgré la douleur de ma cicatrice et le prends dans mes bras, il m'a tellement manqué durant ces mois. Tellement. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre doucement contre lui. Je dois lui dire ce que je ressens.

 _\- Je t'aime tellement Oliver... Depuis longtemps, j'avais peur de te le dire, que tu ne ressentes pas ce que je souhaitais... Je suis désolée d'être partie... C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que..._

Ma voix se brise en sanglot, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je suis tellement heureuse de le revoir, de le sentir dans mes bras.

 _\- Je te pardonne mon ange... Maintenant on va rattraper le temps perdu, avec notre fille... D'ailleurs il va falloir qu'on lui trouve un prénom._

Je souris quand il évoque notre fille. Mais je suis inquiète je ne l'ai pas vu depuis sa naissance, j'ai juste eu le temps de lui donner un bisou avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 _\- Tu l'as vu ? Elle va vraiment bien ?_

Il me sourit et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Elle va bien. Elle a déjà de la force, elle a serré mon doigt. Elle respire sans assistance mais doit rester au chaud pendant un moment._

Je souris, je sens de la fierté dans sa voix quand il parle de notre fille.

 _\- Je veux la voir Oliver... Je veux vraiment la voir..._

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou, il m'a tellement manqué.

 _\- Je vais chercher un médecin pour voir si tu peux y aller en fauteuil, je reviens vite mon ange._

Je hoche la tête doucement et vois mon mari sortir de la chambre... Mon mari, c'est mon mari.. J'ai du mal à le croire quand même, tout ce temps perdu pour rien... Mais je suis heureuse, d'ici quelques jours je vais rentrer à la maison, avec lui... Et plus tard notre fille nous rejoindra. J'attends un très long moment avant de le voir revenir, il me sourit, je vais pouvoir voir notre fille. Je suis surprise de voir un médecin et une jeune femme entrer avec l'incubateur qui réchauffe notre petite fille. Je me redresse même si j'ai mal, ils l'installent à côté de moi et branchent la prise.

 _\- Elle va bien, sa température est de 37,5 mais elle ne la régule pas encore toute seule, c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas la sortir._

Le médecin reste avec nous afin de m'examiner un moment, fort heureusement tout va bien je vois bien que Oliver est rassuré lui aussi, il ne m'a pas lâché la main de tout le temps que le médecin a regardé ma cicatrice et pris ma tension et tout les autres trucs dont je ne sais rien. Il nous rassure assez vite. Ils sortent et Oliver s'installe à mes côtés, je passe ma main dans l'ouverture de l'incubateur et je peux prendre la main de ma fille. Elle est si petite, bien plus petite que la plupart des bébés, même si je n'y connais pas grand chose, je sais qu'en temps normal ils sont plus grand.

 _\- Elle semble si fragile..._

Oliver se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, j'essaye d'approfondir notre baiser mais j'ai tellement mal au niveau de ma cicatrice... Oliver le sent et me caresse doucement la joue.

 _\- On a tout le temps pour ça mon ange. Pour le moment on va se concentrer sur notre petite fille..._

Je pleure doucement, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, vraiment pas. Je ne comprends pas, je devrais être tellement heureuse, notre petite fille va bien et mon mari vient de m'annoncer que jamais il ne divorcerait, qu'il resterait avec moi et qu'il veut m'avoir près de lui, toujours. Il essuie doucement mes larmes.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon ange ?_

J'arrive à détourner les yeux de notre fille et à le regarder.

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Comment peux-tu ne pas m'en vouloir alors que je suis partie, sans rien te dire sur elle ?_

Il me sourit et se rapprocher un peu plus de moi.

 _\- J'étais en colère, tellement furieux... Mais pas contre toi, contre moi. Parce que je n'ai pas été capable de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi avant. Si je l'avais fais, tu ne serais pas partie... Quand je t'ai vu dans ce lit, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. Je t'aime tellement._

Je souris et pose ma tête contre son épaule, je suis heureuse, et j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer à la maison avec notre fille.

 _\- Je t'aime moi aussi._

On reste un long moment ainsi à regarder notre petite fille, on parle de prénom, au tout début, quand j'ai su que j'attendais une petite fille je voulais l'appeler soit Moira, soit Donna... Mais je ne pouvais pas choisir, alors j'ai laissé tomber l'idée et puis je pense que si notre fille porte l'un de ces prénoms ça nous rappellera à quel point on a déjà perdu... Oliver passe la main dans l'ouverture, notre fille dort paisiblement, il lui tient la main et sourit.

 _\- Que penses-tu de Nevah ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, Nevah ? D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Nevah... Nevah Queen, ça sonne pas mal, j'aime bien et puis c'est original.

 _\- J'aime bien... Où est-ce que tu l'as entendu ?_

Il sourit encore.

 _\- Quand tu retournes le prénom Nevah, ça donne Haven... Comme le paradis même si ça ne s'écrit pas tout a fait pareil..._

Je souris, c'est tellement parfait. J'aime beaucoup. Voyant mon sourire, Oliver comprends que j'accepte, je lui tends un petit stylo qui était posé sur ma table de chevet et il écrit son nom sur la petite feuille accroché à son incubateur. Nevah.

Oliver repose le stylo et me prends dans ses bras, ce n'est pas idéal car je souffre encore mais franchement je m'en moque, mon mari m'a manqué, je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je m'endors rapidement, je suis épuisée, mais tellement heureuse.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ma femme s'est endormie, je souris, elle est si belle quand elle dort, je passe je ne sais combien de temps à la regarder, elle m'a tant manqué, je vois qu'elle a changé, enfin juste un peu, je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant, j'étais tellement heureux de la retrouver, ses cheveux sont un peu plus long, et elle a perdu de ses jolies mèches blondes, mais elle n'en ai pas moins belle. Elle a pris quelques formes, ce qui est normal vu qu'elle a donné naissance à notre fille, mais pareil, je la trouve tellement belle, elle remue doucement et se rapproche de moi, je souris et lui pose un baiser sur le front. Je la sens se tendre un moment puis s'agiter doucement.

 _\- Oliver..._

Elle fait un cauchemar ? Je la serre doucement contre moi, en faisant attention à son ventre.

 _\- Oui mon ange, je suis là, repose-toi. Je ne te quitterais jamais, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, nous resterons ensemble. Je t'aime._

Elle se détend dans mes bras, je suis heureux, sa main prends sa place dans la mienne, j'entrelace nos doigts et la laisse dormir paisiblement.

J'entends frapper, je m'écarte doucement de ma femme veillant à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas, ce sont les médecins qui reprennent Nevah pour la nuit. Je ne veux pas, j'aimerais qu'elle reste ici mais ils doivent s'occuper d'elle. Je lâche à regrets la main de mon ange, je me penche au niveau de son oreille et lui murmure doucement.

- _Mon ange, ne t'en fais pas, je reviens vite._

Je suis les médecins et les raccompagne jusqu'à la nurserie, je veux m'assurer que ma fille aille bien.

 _\- Nevah ?_

Je souris et me tourne vers la jeune femme qui m'a accueilli ce matin.

 _\- C'est joli, ça lui va bien je trouve._

 _\- Merci._

Je reste un moment à regarder ma fille, elle est vraiment belle mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je décide de retourner voir ma femme. Quand je rentre dans sa chambre je vois qu'elle dort toujours, je vais près d'elle et lui prends la main en déposant un léger baiser dessus, elle bouge doucement mais continue de dormir, elle est tellement belle, je l'aime tellement. Je reste ainsi un moment, je reçois un coup de fil de Dig, je réponds et lui explique qu'il va falloir changer pas mal de choses, je veux assurer la sécurité de ma femme et de ma fille. Je lui demande de m'envoyer deux hommes de confiance afin de veiller sur elles pendant qu'elles sont à l'hôpital, je sais qu'elles ne risquent probablement rien mais je veux m'assurer que personne ne viendra ennuyer ma famille.

Le lendemain, je vois mon ange qui se réveille doucement, je lui souris et me penche afin de l'embrasser tendrement, elle répond à mon baiser et quand on se sépare, mon ange regarde partout, je sais qu'elle cherche notre fille. Je m'empresse de la rassurer.

 _\- Ils sont venus la chercher pour la nurserie, je m'apprêtais à aller la voir. Je la ramène juste après._

Elle me sourit et se redresse un peu, je me baisse et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, je vois qu'elle a déjà moins mal car elle passe son bras autour de mon cou afin de m'embrasser plus passionnément, merde ce que ça m'a manqué ! Je pose ma main sur sa joue et réponds sans hésiter à son baiser. Quand on se sépare, elle sourit, moi aussi.

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre, d'entendre qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aime, de lui dire que je l'aime afin de la rassurer. Je l'embrasse rapidement avant de sortir, je vais ramener notre fille. Devant la nurserie, je vois que le médecin est en train de l'examiner, je suis nerveux, j'espère qu'elle va bien, je patiente devant sans rien dire, mine de rien, j'ai du mal à me reconnaître, moi le grand Oliver Queen capable de donner des ordres de meurtres à mes hommes, capables de tuer si je le souhaite, suis nerveux devant ma propre fille... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, mais ma femme et ma fille... Elles sont tout pour moi, absolument tout. Je vois le médecin venir en tenant ma fille dans ses bras, elle porte un pyjama dont j'arrive à distinguer la couleur rouge sous cette grosse couverture violette, pourquoi elle n'est pas dans son incubateur ? Elle va bien ? Je commence à paniquer, le médecin sort.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, votre fille va bien. Elle commence à réguler sa température. Je conseille toujours de la mettre dans son incubateur pour le moment mais elle peut également rester en dehors a certains moment, tant qu'elle est bien couverte. Si tout va bien l'incubateur ne sera plus utile d'ici deux ou trois jours._

Il me donne ma fille, Nevah dort paisiblement, une fois que je la porte, elle me semble si légère. Le médecin semble se rendre compte car il me rassure de suite.

 _\- Elle fait deux kilos et deux cents grammes. C'est peu c'est vrai, mais elle va très bien. On va attendre qu'elle pèse deux kilos six cent avant de vous autoriser à la ramener chez vous._

 _\- C'est peu aussi... Non ?_

 _\- C'est moins qu'un bébé arrivé à terme, mais rassurez-vous. Nevah ira très bien._

Je pense qu'il remarque que je ne suis pas rassuré... Je n'y connais rien en bébé, oh je suis très heureux de ma fille, plus que ça même, mais j'ai tellement peur de mal faire.

 _\- Je vais vous dire... Mon fils est né à six mois de grossesse... Et aujourd'hui il fait des études de droit. A cette époque on avait pas tout ce qu'on a aujourd'hui. Nevah ira bien._

Je souris, je suis rassuré, ma fille dort paisiblement dans mes bras, elle est tellement belle. Je m'apprête à aller dans ma chambre voir ma femme quand j'entends ma sœur qui vient vers moi. Nevah se réveille doucement mais elle ne dit rien.

 _\- Ollie, je peux savoir pourquoi c'est Dig qui m'a prévenu que tu as retrouvé ma belle sœur ?_

Elle regarde mes bras et ne semble pas comprendre. Nevah a les yeux ouvert et me regarde fixement, Théa ne comprends ce que je fais avec un bébé dans les bras, je dois lui annoncer qu'elle a une nièce.

 _\- Théa, je te présente ta nièce. Nevah, voici ta tante Théa, t'en fais pas elle est moins bruyante d'habitude._

Je préviens ma sœur que je lui expliquerais tout plus tard, pour le moment, je dois amener Nevah à Félicity, elle doit se demander ce que je fais. Théa comprends mais semble avoir hâte que je lui raconte tout. Je vais vers la chambre de ma femme alors que ma sœur me suit, elle attendra dans le couloir un moment. Je rentre dans la chambre et je vois le regard de ma femme s'illuminer quand elle me voit porter notre fille. Je lui pose doucement dans les bras et lui répète ce que le médecin m'a dit. Elle embrasse notre fille et verse des larmes de joies, je vois bien qu'elle est heureuse de pouvoir enfin tenir Nevah contre elle. Je me mets près d'elle, on peut mieux admirer notre petite fille, elle est vraiment belle. Ma femme est rayonnante, je dois lui parler de ma sœur, Félicity lui a tellement manqué.

 _\- Théa est là... Dig l'a prévenu... Elle veut te voir. Tu lui as manqué tu sais..._

 _ **Félicity**_

Je tiens enfin notre fille dans mes bras, je suis heureuse, Nevah est tellement belle, toute petite et j'ai peur de la casser mais elle est parfaite. Oliver me dit ce que les médecin lui ont expliqué, je suis rassurée, Nevah ira bien, on doit juste surveiller son poids et sa température, on fera tout ce qu'il nous dira de faire. Mon mari me parle de Théa, il me dit qu'elle est là... C'est fou ce qu'elle m'a manqué, je ne voulais pas partir comme ça mais j'avais tellement peur.

 _\- Elle m'a manqué aussi... Fais-la entrer._

 _\- Elle a déjà vu Nevah, je pense qu'elle est heureuse._

Je me tends un peu quand Oliver se lève du lit. Je lui prends doucement le bras il se retourne et me regarde un moment.

 _\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire..._

Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Ça viendra tout seul mon ange, ne t'en fais pas... Je suis là si tu as besoin._

Théa finit par rentrer, j'appréhende beaucoup, je me souviens de la promesse que je lui avais faite de ne jamais partir... Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Oliver a reprit Nevah dans ses bras. J'ai encore mal à la cicatrice de ma césarienne mais c'est supportable. Je me redresse un peu, Théa m'a manqué, elle a coupé ses cheveux mais n'a pas changé sinon, pour moi c'est toujours la même. Merde j'ai peur de ce qu'elle me dire, je ne voulais pas la blesser, j'ai juste cherché à me protéger même si j'ai eu tort et que j'aurais pu rester près de mon mari et d'elle tout ce temps. Théa s'approche de moi, je serre le drap de ma main, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle m'en veuille bien qu'elle en ai tout les droit...

 _\- Théa... Je suis vraiment... Vraiment..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer car elle est venue vers moi, elle me serre contre elle, je grimace un peu mais ça m'est égal, je passe mes bras dans son dos et la serre contre moi également. Elle m'a tellement manqué. Tout m'a manqué, son sourire, nos soirées, ses disputes avec Oliver. J'aime énormément Théa, comme si elle était ma petite sœur. Je jette un œil à Oliver, il semble ravi de la réaction de sa sœur, moi aussi je dois dire, j'ai encore une fois paniquée pour rien...

 _\- Théa... Sa cicatrice..._

Elle se recule brusquement.

 _\- Oh je suis désolée. Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui ça va... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

Elle s'installe à côtés de moi, me tenant doucement la main. Oliver nous rejoins et s'assoit sur le fauteuil près de nous, Nevah toujours dans ses bras, je jette un œil à ma fille et lui sourit.

 _\- Bien sur que je t'en veux... As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'on a vécu ?_

Je baisse le regard... Je m'en veux tellement. Deux des personnes que j'aime le plus ont souffert à cause de moi.

 _\- Théa !_

 _\- Non Oliver... Elle a raison de m'en vouloir... Je suis partie..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux ! Tu es partie oui, mais je t'en veux de ne pas nous avoir fait confiance, d'être partie parce que tu pensais que ni Ollie ni moi ne t'aimions suffisamment pour te voir rester..._

Je reste sans voix quand même... Je ne pensais pas qu'ils m'aimaient autant tout les deux, et là je me retrouve avec mon mari que j'aime plus que la propre vie, notre petite fille que j'aime tout autant et ma belle sœur que j'adore vraiment. Théa serre doucement ma main, je la regarde et elle me sourit.

 _\- On est une famille... Avec ou sans ma nièce. On est une famille depuis le jour où tu as accepté d'épouser mon abruti de frère alors s'il te plaît... Ne nous fait plus jamais ça..._

Je la serre dans mes bras en lui promettant de ne plus jamais partir, je ne le veux pas, je les aime tellement.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait dix jours que j'ai retrouvé ma femme et je dois dire que je suis plus qu'heureux, je laisse Dig gérer les affaires pour le moment, je dois me consacrer à ma femme et à notre fille. Quand ma sœur est repartie le jour de sa première visite, je lui ai demandé d'aller acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour Nevah, meubles, vêtements, jouets, je lui ai dit de ne pas regarder à la dépense. J'ai demandé à Dig s'il connaissait quelqu'un pour préparer la chambre de notre fille, il a un cousin dans le bâtiments, du coup je lui ai dit de l'engager et que je lui donnerais ce qu'il veut pour qu'il finisse la chambre de ma fille avant le retour de ma femme à la maison. J'ai confiance en ma sœur, je sais qu'elle a du choisir le meilleur pour Nevah, elle a du demander conseil à Raisa.

Félicity est en train de changer Nevah sur le tapis de change qu'il y a dans notre chambre, j'aime tellement la voir ainsi, elle a encore un peu de mal à se déplacer mais c'est de mieux en mieux, elle n'a pratiquement plus mal. Je m'approche et caresse tendrement la joue de notre fille. Nevah n'a plus besoin de l'incubateur, elle régule sa température toute seule. Elle a déjà atteints le poids idéal, je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite, du coup on va pouvoir bientôt la ramener à la maison, le médecin nous a juste demandé de venir une fois par semaine pour qu'il lui fasse un petit contrôle. On fera ce qu'il nous demande Nevah compte plus que tout pour nous.

Quand Félicity a finit, elle prend notre fille et vient la déposer dans son petit berceau, une fois qu'elle la recouverte je viens la prendre ans mes bras, elle se retourne et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Tu es prête à rentrer ?_

 _\- Je suis nerveuse..._

Je lui souris et pose mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, on va rentrer chez nous, avec notre fille. Théa a hâte que tu rentre, Raisa aussi, tu lui as manqué, je crois que tu nous as tous ensorcelée._

Elle rit doucement, j'aime tellement entendre son rire...

 _\- J'ai juste peur de leur réaction... Je suis partie, je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je ne t'aime pas ou que je ne voulais plus notre mariage..._

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues, je sais qu'elle a peur de ce qu'on va dire d'elle, mais il faut qu'elle comprenne une chose, si quelqu'un ose dire du mal d'elle ou de nous, ou même de notre fille, il ne fera pas long feu, ma famille est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

 _\- Hey mon ange... Regarde-moi..._

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, ils brillent de larmes, je lui souris.

 _\- Je t'aime. Plus que tout, toi et Nevah vous êtes tout pour moi, alors on va rentrer à la maison et reprendre notre vie où on l'a laissé. Seulement maintenant, je n'aurais plus à cacher à quel point je t'aime, tu n'auras plus à me le cacher non plus. Notre famille est ce qui compte le plus._

Elle sourit et se serre contre moi, je pense qu'une fois qu'on sera rentrés ça ira mieux.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Le lendemain on est dans la voiture, conduite par Dig, on rentre enfin à la maison. Nevah est dans son cosy, attachée à côté de ma femme, Félicity est à côté de moi et on se tient tendrement la main. Une fois au manoir, je sors en premier, Félicity me suis, je vais de l'autre côté et prends notre fille dans mes bras, Félicity me rejoins et me tient doucement le bras avant qu'on ne rentre tout les trois chez nous.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand on franchi la porte, la nervosité me gagne encore plus... Les hommes d'Oliver ont toujours pensé que notre mariage était faux, les gens en ville aussi, et mon départ à du leur faire croire qu'ils avaient raison... Mais je suis heureuse d'être revenue, d'être chez moi, chez nous. De me retrouver ici avec mon mari et notre fille.

Je vois Raisa qui vient m'enlacer tendrement, je sens de suite que son étreinte est sincère, elle m'a manqué aussi, Raisa est tellement gentille. Oliver me prends la main et me conduit à l'étage, je me demande ce qu'il a en tête. On arrive devant ma chambre... Enfin mon ancienne chambre, mon mari m'a bien fait comprendre que rien ne serait comme avant, que nous sommes mariés et que maintenant nous agirons comme tels... Donc on va dormir dans la même chambre... Dans le même lit, toutes les nuits. J'ai hâte de m'endormir contre lui, de me réveiller dans ses bras...

 _\- Prête mon ange ?_

Je hoche la tête, il dépose le cosy de Nevah sur le sol et sort notre fille. Il la tient de l'un de ses bras et me tient de l'autre. Il me demande d'ouvrir la porte, ce que je fais, je suis bouche bée devant ce que je vois. La chambre de notre fille... Elle est parfaite. Un mur est peint en violet avec des dessins d'ange dessus ainsi que le prénom de notre fille. Les autres murs sont blancs avec des tableaux représentants des animaux, des anges, des fées. La chambrée est faite de meubles blancs et le lit de notre fille trône contre le mur violet sous un grand tapis de la même couleur mais plus clair. Il y a des peluches et des jouets un peu partout. Je me tourne vers mon mari, je ne comprends pas quand il a pu faire tout ça, il ne m'a pas quitté une seconde depuis qu'il m'a retrouvé.

 _\- Elle te plaît ?_

Il rigole ? Comment peut-il me demander ça ? Elle est parfaite. Je me rapproche et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Elle est parfaite Oliver... Comment as-tu pu..._

 _\- C'est Théa qui s'est occupée des meubles et de tout ce qui est achat, pour la peinture, c'est un cousin de John._

J'admire la chambre de notre fille alors que Oliver l'a dépose délicatement dans son lit. Je le rejoins et le serre dans mes bras. On regarde Nevah qui nous regarde fixement, elle va devoir s'habituer à sa nouvelle chambre.

On finit par sortir et on va dans notre chambre, ça me fait bizarre de dire que c'est notre chambre mais je suis heureuse, Oliver voit bien que je suis nerveuse, il me prends dans ses bras et me conduit jusqu'au lit, il me dépose dessus délicatement, il sait bien qu'on ne peut rien faire pour le moment, même si j'en ai envie, mais tout ce qu'il fait c'est de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser tendrement, je souris contre ses lèvres et le serre contre moi aussi.

 _\- Tu vas bien mon ange ?_

Je hoche doucement la tête.

 _\- Disons... Que je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse être comme ça un jour, dans ta chambre..._

Il me fait taire par un baiser avant de coller son front au mien.

 _\- Je t'aime Félicity... Et c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, t'avoir près de moi, le jour et la nuit, dans notre chambre, parce que c'est ce qu'elle est, notre chambre mon ange... Je ne veux plus passer de nuit loin de toi, sans t'avoir dans mes bras, sans sentir ton parfum ou ta peau sous mes doigts... J'ai tellement besoin de toi..._

Je lève la tête et l'embrasse tendrement, je suis tellement heureuse d'être revenue. Heureuse de l'entendre me dire tout ça.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver, et moi non plus, je ne veux plus passer de nuit loin de toi._

Il me sourit et on finit par s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre dans notre chambre pour la première fois.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit la première fois qu'elles sont revenues à la maison, j'avais peur... Peur de me réveiller que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, que ma femme ne soit pas endormie dans mes bras, que ma fille ne soit pas dans sa chambre juste à côté, je ne pouvais pas. A chaque fois que je me suis levé pour aller voir Nevah, ma femme remuait dans le lit, cherchant ma présence, alors quand je m'allongeais à ses côtés, elle venait vers moi, touchait mon corps et se calmait instantanément.

Nevah a déjà un mois maintenant, et merde ce qu'elle change vite, je pense qu'on ne va pas la voir grandir notre petite princesse. Félicity vient de la coucher, elle sort de sa chambre et me voit appuyer contre le chambranle de notre porte. Un mois qu'elle est revenue dans ma vie et je dois dire que j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est jamais partie. Elle vient vers moi et je la prends dans mes bras, j'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial ce soir pour elle et moi. La semaine dernière je lui ai demandé son alliance, elle n'a pas compris, je lui ai dit que je voulais les faire graver, elle a finalement accepté de me la confier, je sais que ça lui manque de ne plus l'avoir à son doigt.

 _\- J'ai prévu quelque chose ce soir... Tu es partante ?_

Elle me sourit et hoche doucement la tête.

 _\- Théa t'attends dans la chambre, je te rejoins dans une heure._

Elle fronce les sourcils un instant, je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Allez mon ange, ce ne sera pas long._

Elle entre dans la chambre après un dernier baiser alors que je me dirige vers le salon, enfin le second salon, celui ci on ne s'en sert que pour les grandes occasions, les fêtes et tout le reste, mais ce soir, c'est la plus grandes des occasions... Notre mariage.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je rentre dans la chambre, je ne comprends pas trop ce que mon mari prévoit pour la soirée, mais je sais que je suis heureuse depuis que je suis rentrée, et même plus que ça, je n'ai jamais connu un tel bonheur que quand je suis près de mon mari.

Je vois Théa qui est là et qui vient me prendre dans ses bras, elle est vraiment démonstrative depuis mon retour pour mon plus grand plaisir. Quand elle s'écarte de moi je lui demande ce que son frère a prévu.

 _\- Tu aimes mon frère, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Bien sur Théa, je l'aime plus que tout._

Comment peut-elle me poser cette question ? J'aime Oliver, je pensais qu'elle le savait déjà.

 _\- Désolée de cette question, mais je dois être sure avant que tu épouses mon abruti de frère._

Alors là, je ne comprends pas, je suis déjà mariée à Oliver, et depuis plus d'un an maintenant... Théa vient me prendre la main et me guide vers notre lit, je vois une magnifique robe blanche. Je regarde ma belle sœur.

 _\- Oliver m'a dit, qu'il voulait que vous ayez un vrai mariage et pas seulement une signature sur un papier... Alors il m'a dit de t'acheter une robe, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire._

Je souris, j'ai du mal à croire ce que mon mari a prévu. Théa m'aide à enfiler la robe, elle est simple mais tellement agréable à porter, je me sens bien dans cette tenue.

 _\- Tu es parfaite Félicity..._

 _\- Merci._

Elle m'aide à finir de me préparer et on rejoint Oliver dans le salon, Théa jette un œil à Nevah et elle dort à point fermé. Une fois dans le salon, Oliver vient vers moi, il est magnifique, il a enfilé un costume gris et une chemise blanche, il a même mis une cravate verte, j'adore cette cravate, je lui ai déjà dit une fois. Il me serre dans ses bras, je lui rends son étreinte.

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais... Je suis très heureuse comme ça._

Il s'écarte doucement de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- Je le suis aussi... Mais on s'est mariés en signant notre nom sur un bout de papier, je veux un vrai mariage... Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais..._

Je me redresse et l'embrasse tendrement, je ne veux pas qu'il continue de parler, je suis tellement heureuse de ce qu'il ai décidé de faire... Il me prends la main et on se dirige vers un homme, sans doute celui qui va officier pour notre mariage. Je vois nos alliances, elles sont posées sur un petit coussin blanc et posée à côté d'un bouquet de roses... C'est parfait.

On se met face à face, c'est étrange, je suis nerveuse, alors que je ne devrais pas l'être, Oliver et moi on est déjà mariés. Il me prend la main, j'ai envie de pleurer, je suis tellement heureuse. La cérémonie commence, le pasteur parle mais je n'entends pratiquement rien, mes yeux sont plongés dans ceux de mon mari, une larme s'échappe de mes yeux, je l'essuie doucement, Oliver sourit, je sais qu'il a comprit que je suis heureuse. Le pasteur nous pose la question la plus importante de notre vie.

 _\- Félicity, acceptez-vous d'aimer Oliver, de le chérir et de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?_

 _\- Oui, je le veux._

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle a dit oui ! Bon, ok je m'y attendais mais malgré tout mon cœur bat la chamade comme il n'a jamais battu, je l'aime tellement. Je serre doucement sa main alors que le pasteur me pose la même question.

 _\- Oui, je le veux._

Elle me sourit, je lui rends son sourire, je prends son alliance et lui montre la gravure que j'ai faite faire, je ne voulais pas quelque chose de trop ringard, mais je voulais quand même une gravure qui montre que notre amour durera toujours _« A jamais ensemble »_. Je lui passe au doigt et elle en fait de même avec la mienne.

 _\- Je vous déclare mari et femme à nouveau._

Je n'attends même pas qu'il me donne l'autorisation, j'embrasse ma femme sur les lèvres tout en la serrant contre moi, ses pieds ne touchent plus sol, elle a ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre elle. Je suis tellement heureux, je voulais lui offrir ce cadeau, ce mariage, un vrai mariage d'amour et pas seulement une signature sur un papier. On reste ainsi un long moment, à s'embrasser sans retenue, se fichant de ma sœur qui est toujours là, de nos hommes qui sont là également, je me concentre sur ma femme qui me serre dans ses bras, que je serre dans les miens.

 _ **Félicity**_

Après notre mariage Oliver m'a emmené dans notre chambre, il m'a déshabillé lentement tout en m'embrassant et a caressé mon corps avec beaucoup d'attention, il s'est montré très tendre, très gentil... Ce soir c'était tellement diffèrent des deux autres fois où Oliver m'avait prise avec hargne et empressement, bien que je ne regrette absolument pas, j'en avais envie tout autant que lui... Mais c'était diffèrent parce qu'enfin nous avons réussi a nous montrer que nous nous aimons autrement que par des mots.

Ce soir il m'a fait l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. Nous nous sommes montrés à quel point nous nous aimons, à quel point nous tenions l'un à l'autre. Ce soir là nous nous sommes unis par amour pour la première fois de notre vie, la première fois depuis mon retour. Nous avons fait l'amour, le vrai... Celui qui fait battre notre cœur à chaque effleurage de peau, à chaque mot prononcé, chaque regard... Je me rends compte que même si j'ai été heureuse dans ses bras les premières fois avant mon départ... Cette fois dans les bras de mon mari, alors qu'il me fait l'amour tendrement, je me rends compte que le vrai bonheur réside dans l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui et qu'il éprouve pour moi.

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous avez aimé vous aussi ^^, pour la prénom de la petite, je voulais quelque chose de Original... ( Rien à voir avec le fait que je regardais Haven en même temps, pas du tout XD )**

 **Bref, lâchez vos comm's, ça me motive a vous donner vos chapitre plus rapidement XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Voici donc la suite surprise, ce chapitre n'étais pas prévu, je l'ai écrit ce week end, je pensais que je mettrais plus de temps à l'écrire mais non ça, par contre j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal alors j'attends vos avis avec impatience. Merci à Dcasimir qui m'a bien aidé. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je regarde ma petite fille qui marche doucement dans le salon, elle a fait ses premiers pas le mois derniers et elle marche vraiment bien, elle galope même, je crois que Nevah est un vrai bout en train. Elle me voit et vient vers moi en tendant ses petits bras, je m'abaisse et l'accueille avec plaisir, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, je devais m'occuper d'un dealer et même si ça s'est terminé assez vite, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. Je me relève en gardant Nevah dans mes bras, elle est vraiment adorable, avec ses petites boucles qui tombe dans son cou et ses yeux bleus... Je trouve vraiment que c'est la plus belle, même je suis certain que tout les parents disent ça de leur enfant.

Après avoir couché Nevah pour la sieste, j'appelle mon ange, elle me réponds aussitôt. Je lui demande si tout va bien au bureau, elle me réponds que oui mais qu'elle n'a pas grand chose à faire en attendant sa réunion de cet après midi et qu'à part améliorer le système informatique, elle s'ennuie. Je lui propose de passer la voir mais elle refuse... Un peu trop rapidement à mon goût... Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle doit y aller, je lui dis que je l'aime aussi avant de raccrocher...

Je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais depuis quelques jours elle me cache une chose et je déteste ça, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas d'ennuis et que tout va bien au travail, je n'aime pas qu'elle me cache des choses, je veux être là si elle a besoin d'aide.

 _\- Tommy ?_

Tommy était en train de lire un dossier que Lance nous a envoyé, il lève les yeux vers moi et s'approche.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Je crois que Félicity a des soucis, et qu'elle ne veut pas m'en parler pour je ne sais quelle raison... Est-ce que tu peux envoyer un gars à son bureau afin qu'il la surveille... En plus du garde du corps qu'elle a déjà... Il faut qu'il soit discret._

 _\- Elle ne doit pas vouloir t'inquiéter..._

 _\- C'est ma femme Tommy, je m'inquiéterais toujours._

Il sourit et quitte mon bureau, je dois savoir ce qu'elle a... Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.

 _ **Félicity**_

Après avoir raccroché avec Oliver, je m'en veux... De ne pas lui parler de ce qui me tracasse... Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire... Depuis quelques temps il y a un harceleur au travail... Il envoie des messages à des filles de l'entreprise, des messages menaçant, moi je n'ai rien reçu, je pense qu'il doit savoir que je suis la femme d'Oliver et qu'il ne doit pas vouloir prendre de risque. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je n'aime pas cacher des choses à mon mari, absolument pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, même si le connaissant, il doit se douter que je lui cache quelque chose... J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas.

J'essaye de trouver quelque chose en fouillant dans les dossiers des employés, j'ai éliminer plusieurs personnes déjà mais pas suffisamment pour trouver qui pourrait être derrière tout ça... Je me lève et décide d'aller voir Gabrielle, c'est une jeune femme qui travaille au même étage que moi, elle a déjà reçu deux lettres, la première fois, j'étais avec elle quand elle l'a trouvé, posée simplement sur son bureau. Elle disait _**« Je sais que je te plaît, tu me plaît aussi, mais tu es trop timide pour me le dire, ne t'en fais pas, tu auras ce que tu veux »**_... Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec ce genre de message, ça me rappelle ceux que je recevais peu après avoir rencontré Oliver... Je sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces cas là et c'est invivable... Gabrielle m'a confié qu'elle en avait reçu une autre... Qui disait un peu la même chose mais en plus agressif... Elle a peur la pauvre, elle n'est pas venue travailler pendant deux jours sans rien dire, sans excuse, elle a failli se faire renvoyer mais j'ai réussi à convaincre le patron de ne pas le faire. Je sais que d'autres filles ont reçu des lettres de ce genre, je ne sais pas qui, pour le moment je ne connais que Gabrielle.

Je frappe à son bureau mais elle ne réponds pas, j'attends quelques seconde avant d'entrer, elle n'est pas là, je regarde bien, elle ne doit pas être loin il y a son sac à main et ses clés de voiture posée sur le bureau. Je m'apprête à partir quand je vois qu'elle a laissé sa page de mail allumée, je regarde et me mets une main devant la bouche en voyant l'horreur du message qu'elle vient de recevoir. Le harceleur décrit toute les choses qu'il voudrait lui faire et ce dans les moindre détails, c'est horrible, ça me donne la nausée, je me lève et quitte le bureau, je dois la voir, si ça se trouve, elle est terrifiée dans un coin et refuse de sortir... En sortant je vois Curtis, un nouvel employé qui travaille au même étage que nous.

 _\- Curtis ?_

 _\- Oui mademoiselle Smoak ?_

Je déteste quand on m'appelle par mon nom de famille... Enfin mon ancien nom de famille, mais Oliver a demandé à ce que je l'utilise au bureau, certes certaines personnes savent que je suis sa femme mais d'autre non... Du coup il a pensé que ça attirerait moins les gens autour de moi si je ne l'utilisais pas... Mais je déteste ça, je suis une Queen, la femme d'Oliver...

 _\- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Félicity..._

 _\- Oui, désolé... Que voulez-vous ?_

 _\- Vous avez vu Gabrielle ?_

 _\- Non, pas depuis son arrivée ce matin, elle a beaucoup de travail._

Je soupire et continue mon chemin, elle ne doit pas être loin, Curtis essaye de m'appeler, mais je ne réponds pas, je me demande vraiment où se trouve Gabrielle et avec le mail que je viens de lire, je m'inquiète vraiment. J'entends soudain un cri, je ne reconnais pas la voix, je me dirige vers la provenance de ce hurlement aussi vite que je peux. Je vois une jeune femme, je ne la connais pas, elle a commencé lundi, c'est une stagiaire, je m'approche, d'autre nous rejoigne, je couvre ma bouche de ma main quand je vois Gabrielle, étendue sur le sol, des blessures au visage et probablement inconsciente.

 _ **Oliver**_

Tommy a trouvé un gars qui pourrait faire ce que je lui demande, ça été rapide, mais bon en même temps, Tommy est génial pour faire ce que je lui demande, je m'apprête à aller voir Nevah qui doit sans doute se réveiller de sa sieste quand je vois John qui vient vers moi en courant. Quelque chose ne va pas, Théa vient de rentrer des cours, elle a fini tôt aujourd'hui, je lui demande si elle peut aller lever sa nièce et elle accepte sans hésiter.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il John ?_

 _\- Je viens de recevoir un appel du gars qui travaille à Palmer Tech, celui qui veille sur Félicity... Il s'est passé quelque chose, je sais juste qu'elle va bien mais qu'une ambulance a été appelé._

Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il encore ? Je ne perds pas une minute, je sors du manoir et prends la direction de Palmer Tech, si ma femme a ne serais-ce qu'une égratignure, je jure que je vais péter les plombs. Le trajet est un peu trop long à mon goût, Dig ne m'a pas dit un seul mot, il sait bien que dans ces cas là, il ne faut pas me parler... Je vois qu'une voiture nous suit, je fais un léger sourire, je reconnais cette voiture, c'est celle de Tommy, il doit s'inquiéter lui aussi, je ne vais rien dire, quand il s'agit de Félicity, il n'y a pas que moi qui suis inquiet.

On arrive enfin, je vois l'ambulance, merde j'espère qu'elle va bien, je veux qu'elle aille bien, il le faut. Je descends de voiture alors que celle ci n'est même pas arrêter, les gars ne descendent pas, ils attendent mon signal.

Je vois mon ange, elle est là, elle semble aller bien.

 _\- Félicity !_

Elle se tourne vers moi, je n'aime pas ce que je vois, elle a pleuré, ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, quand elle me voit, elle n'hésite pas et court dans la direction, j'ouvre mes bras et elle s'y blottit sans hésiter, ses mains serrent mon dos et elle enfouie son visage au creux de mon cou. Je lui masse doucement le dos, je suis rassuré, elle va bien.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé mon ange ?_

Elle s'écarte un peu, j'essuie ses joues humide de mes mains et elle ferme les yeux à mon contact.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Une femme a été agressée..._

Je sens mon ange qui tremble entre mes bras, je vois le capitaine Lance qui s'approche de nous, je reprends ma femme contre moi, je pense qu'on va rentrer, elle a besoin de se calmer. Lance arrive à notre niveau.

 _\- Je dois parler à votre femme, ce ne sera pas long._

Ma femme se tend dans mes bras, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là dedans mais elle semble terrifiée, je resserre mon étreinte sur elle et lui pose un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Vous le ferez plus tard... Je ramène ma femme chez moi, elle doit se calmer un peu..._

Lance ne dit rien de plus, en même temps il me connaît, il sait très bien qu'on ne discute pas avec moi, il hoche doucement la tête, je passe un bras dans le dos de mon ange et la conduit jusqu'à la voiture, je sais bien que tout le monde nous regarde, désormais tout le monde va savoir qu'elle st ma femme mais je m'en fiche. Je lui ouvre la portière et elle s'installe avant que je ne la rejoigne de l'autre côté. Elle vient aussitôt se coller à moi, je dois vraiment savoir ce qu'elle a...

Ça fait près de trois heures qu'on est rentrés à la maison et je n'en peux plus de tout ça... De tout ce silence, quand on est rentrés, Nevah avait goûté, Théa lui avait donné son bain, du coup Félicity a passé du temps avec elle, ensuite on lui a donné son repas et là on vient de la coucher... Mais je ne supporte pas qu'elle ne me dise pas ce qu'elle a... Ce qu'il s'est passé à Palmer Tech. Je vois bien qu'elle a peur de quelque chose. J'attends qu'elle ressorte de la chambre de notre fille avant de lui prendre la main et de la conduire à la notre.

 _\- Mon ange, ça suffit maintenant... Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé._

Elle ferme les yeux, je déteste la savoir comme ça. Je lui prends les mains et lui pose un baiser sur le font avant de la pousser vers notre lit. On s'installe l'un contre l'autre contre la tête de lit et je lui laisse le temps de me parler. Elle me raconte alors ce qu'il s'est passé, depuis le début, des messages que certaines femmes ont reçus à l'entreprise. Elle me parle de Gabrielle qui a reçu deux message avant de recevoir ce mail qui a inquiété mon ange. Du cri qu'elle a entendu quand elle cherchait cette jeune femme, de sa découverte quand elle a été voir d'où sa venait, Gabrielle, étendue sur le sol, le corps couvert de blessures, violée...

Je suis furieux d'entendre qu'un type de ce genre est dans l'entreprise ou travaille ma femme, mais ce qui me met en colère aussi, c'est que mon ange ne m'est pas parlé de ça avant.

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver... Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter du coup je ne t'ai rien dis... Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin... Pardonne-moi je t'en pris..._

Elle se colle à moi en cachant son visage contre mon torse, je sens qu'elle pleure, elle ne me dis rien d'autre, se contente de se coller à moi. Je veux la repousser un peu, je dois lui parler mais elle ne semble pas vouloir se détacher de moi.

 _\- Mon ange, écoute-moi..._

Elle relève un peu le visage, ce que je vois me fend le cœur, de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues, je déteste qu'elle soit dans cet état, je pose mes mains et essuie doucement les traces de son chagrin.

 _\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi que je fasse, si c'est pour toi, j'arrêterais tout et je viendrais. Et je sais que tu le sais... Il y a donc autre chose et j'aimerais que tu me le dise..._

Elle me sourit légèrement et se rapproche un peu de moi.

 _\- Quand j'ai su pour ces lettres... Je me suis mise à leur place... Je ne voulais pas revivre tout ça... C'est trop dur..._

Oh merde... Je suis con ! Bien sur qu'elle s'est mise à leur place... Ces lettres qu'elle recevait quand on s'est rencontrés... Elle a du se revoir à ce moment là, je la serre dans mes bras.

 _\- Je suis là mon ange, on va trouver qui a fait ça à cette fille, qui a envoyé ces lettres._

 _\- Tu n'es pas fâché ?_

 _\- Non... Mais promets-moi que tu ne me cachera plus rien, je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de secrets entre nous, surtout si ça te concerne... J'étais inquiet..._

 _\- Je te le promets._

On se sourit et je remarque qu'elle est gelée, je me lève et vais vers la salle de bain, je lui fait couler un bain, elle en a bien besoin, j'attends que celui ci soit prêt avant de me relever pour aller la chercher, mais je souris en la voyant sur le pas de la porte, je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main afin de l'amener à la baignoire. Je l'aide à se déshabiller, je vois qu'elle est épuisée, une fois qu'elle est entièrement nue, je l'aide à plonger dans l'eau, j'ai envie de la rejoindre, mais elle a besoin de se détendre. Je m'apprête à la laisser quand elle me retient le bras.

 _\- Reste avec moi..._

Je lui souris, me baisse et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Mon ange, si je reste, tu ne vas pas vraiment être tranquille... Je serais incapable de rester simplement à te regarder..._

Merde rien que de lui dire ça, j'ai envie de la rejoindre et de lui faire l'amour, mais je dois me calmer, elle a besoin de se reposer. Je me relève mais elle en fait de même, et passe ses bras autour de mon cou avant de m'embrasser, je ne résiste pas, en même temps comment je peux résister quand ma femme se met nue devant moi avec un seul but en tête ? Je passe mes bras dans son dos, elle sourit contre mes lèvres, elle m'aide à me débarrasser de mes vêtements et je la rejoins dans son bain.

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver m'a fait l'amour dans notre baignoire et je dois avouer que comme à chaque fois, c'était génial, je l'aime tellement, je m'en veux de lui avoir caché l'existence de ces lettres. Mon corps est douloureux, on y a pas été de main morte Oliver et moi mais c'est tellement agréable d'être dans ses bras de la sorte... Je le sens qui me serre dans ses bras, il passe une main autour de moi et me rapproche de lui. Il m'a porté au lit après qu'on ai fait l'amour, je n'avais plus de force.

 _\- Je t'aime tellement mon ange..._

Je lui souris et me retourne dans ses bras avant de poser ma tête contre sa poitrine.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout._

Je finis par m'endormir bercée par la respiration de mon mari, bien heureuse qu'il ne soit pas fâché après moi.

Je fuis, je cours, je vais le plus loin possible mais chaque fois que j'ouvre une porte, je me retrouve face à Lui... Je ne sas pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'en sortir... J'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai beau appelé mon mari, il ne vient pas... Oliver, vient je t'en pris, sauve-moi comme à chaque fois... J'essaye de fuir encore une fois mais Lui me retient... Je ne peux pas Lui échapper... J'ai peur, je ne veux pas être là, je ne veux pas que Lui me touche... Je me mets à hurler, me débattre en espérant pouvoir Lui échapper...

 _\- Mon ange réveille-toi !_

Je me réveille en sursaut, il me faut quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que je suis dans notre chambre, je suis en sueur, je tremble encore, Oliver me prend dans ses bras et je m'en veux de sursauter à son contact, il s'en rend compte et s'éloigne de moi, je le regarde et je vois bien qu'il est blessé de ma réaction, je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras, il passe ses bras autour de moi et me berce doucement.

 _\- C'est juste un cauchemar mon ange, je suis là._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas..._

 _\- Je le sais mon ange, ce n'est rien, je suis là._

Je lui raconte mon cauchemar et il me serre encore plus contre lui avant de m'allonger près de lui et de me recouvrir doucement, j'ai eu tellement peur...

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity s'est enfin rendormie, j'ai été blessé quand elle a sursauté à mon contact, mais je la comprends, elle avait l'air tellement effrayée, elle m'a raconté son cauchemar et même si le salaud qui la suivait est mort j'aimerais le tuer encore et encore pour avoir osé briser mon ange de cette façon... Je ne dors plus de la nuit, je veux veiller sur elle, veiller à ce qu'aucun cauchemar ne vienne la perturber, sur les coups de sept heures, je me lève doucement et vais chercher notre fille. Je rentre dans la chambre de Nevah et je l'a vois, debout dans son lit, dans sa turbulette violette, elle me sourit et tend les bras vers moi.

 _\- Coucou mon trésor, tu as bien dormi ?_

Elle colle sa tête au creux de mon cou, j'aime tellement ces moments avec ma fille, je la pose sur sa table à langer, lui ôte la turbulette et la change avant de la reprendre dans mes bras. Nevah me fait de grands sourire.

 _\- On va voir maman ?_

 _\- Mam..._

Je souris, elle a encore un peu de mal à finir ce mot, je prends la direction de ma chambre, j'ouvre la porte et je vois mon ange qui est toujours endormie. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et pose Nevah entre nous, notre fille se penche et colle sa tête contre celle de Félicity. C'est sa façon de faire un câlin. Mon ange ouvre doucement les yeux et sourit en voyant Nevah près d'elle.

 _\- Coucou mon bébé..._

Nevah sourit et s'appuit sur mon ange afin de réclamer un câlin.

 _\- J'aime ce genre de réveil... Être réveillée par les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde... Il n'y a rien de mieux._

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement, elle répond à mon baiser sans hésiter, prends Nevah dans ses bras et se colle à moi.

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?_

Je passe mes bras autour d'elle, serrant notre fille par la même occasion.

 _\- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais, on va trouver celui qui a fait ça... Et lui faire payer. Mais avant j'aimerais savoir une chose... Je n'ai pas osé te demander hier..._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu as reçu une lettre ?_

 _\- Non, rien du tout, je te le promets._

Je suis soulagé, au moins sa vie n'est pas en danger, j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça. On reste ainsi un moment, en famille, sur notre lit, jusqu'à ce que notre fille commence à avoir faim.

Plus tard dans la journée, on reçoit la visite du capitaine Lance, l'homme qui enquête sur l'agression de Gabrielle, il veut prendre la déposition de Félicity, je le remercie de lui avoir laissé le temps de se reposer un peu avant de venir, en même temps il me connaît, il bosse pour moi et sait très bien que ma femme est ce qui compte le plus et que tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Félicity lui raconte la même chose qu'elle m'a dit hier, elle ne me lâche pas la main et je sens qu'elle la serre plus fort à certains moment. Elle n'aime pas parler de ça et j'espère vraiment qu'on va vite régler toute cette affaire, ma femme ne se sent pas en pas en sécurité, et je ne veux pas que ça dure. Lance prend tout en note, une fois fini il se lève et nous remercie, avant qu'il ne parte Félicity se met devant lui, me tenant toujours la main.

 _\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Gabrielle ?_

 _\- Oui, elle a été opéré hier pour son hémorragie, elle est réveillée depuis deux heures environ, sa famille est avec elle._

 _\- Elle va s'en remettre... Je veux dire, physiquement ?_

 _\- Oui, elle est hors de danger._

Je vois qu'elle est rassurée, Lance s'en va et je viens prendre mon ange dans mes bras, je sais qu'elle se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé à cette femme même si elle n'a rien à se reprocher.

 _\- C'est une amie à toi ?_

 _\- Non... Même pas, on ne se voit que lors des réunions, mais quand je l'ai vu... Sur le sol... Je me suis dit que ça aurait pu être moi... Tu sais avant qu'on ne se rencontre... Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si..._

Sa voix se brise, elle pleure, se colle contre moi et me serre dans ses bras, je la serre à mon tour, je déteste qu'elle soit ainsi, jamais je ne laisserais quoi que ce soit lui arriver, pas une seule fois, je ferais de mon possible pour la protéger, c'est ce que je fais depuis le jour de notre rencontre.

 _\- Mais il ne s'est rien passé mon ange, je t'ai trouvé et protégé depuis ce jour là... Et je continuerais chaque jour de ma vie._

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Je souris et lui pose un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

 _ **Félicity**_

Cela fait trois jours qu'à eu lieue l'agression de Gabrielle, j'ai repris de ses nouvelles, elle rentre chez elle très bientôt, sa mère va rester avec elle le temps qu'elle se remette complètement de ses blessures physique, ça prendra plus de temps pour l'aspect psychologique... Je sais que son agression a été vraiment violente. Gabrielle ne sait pas qui l'a agressé, elle n'a pas vu son visage, il lui a bandé les yeux, du coup l'enquête est au point de départ.

Je suis revenue au travail, au début Oliver ne le voulait, pas tant qu'on aura pas trouvé qui a fait ça, mais il a accepté que si je reste à l'entreprise, je pourrais trouver plus facilement qui a fait ça... Du coup en plus du gars qui passait déjà ses journées ici à veiller sur moi... Trois autres gars sont là, à me surveiller, à s'assurer que je vais bien à tout bout de champ. Je ne suis jamais seule ou presque, mais je m'y suis habituée quand même, et puis ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, Oliver est rassuré quand je ne suis pas seule, et je dois dire que moi aussi.

Je suis sur mon ordinateur, en train de finaliser un dossier, avec Oliver et John on a déjà éliminé quelques suspect, je sais que ça ne peut pas être Curtis, il était en vidéo conférence peu avant que je le vois ce jour là et donc pendant l'agression. Notre patron, Ray Palmer était à l'étranger pour signer un contrat, il y a au moins six témoins, sans compter que le Jet de l'entreprise était toujours là bas. On a éliminé quatre autres gars qui ne peuvent pas avoir violé Gabrielle. Ce n'est pas évident, mais on va y arriver.

Je reçois un mail, j'ouvre ma boite de messagerie, je ne connais pas cet expéditeur, je clique dessus et je suis choquée par ce que je lis.

 _ **« Tu me cherches, tu me cherches... Et bien n'attends plus, tu m'as trouvé. Si tu me cherches c'est que tu veux me rencontrer. Tu verras, ce que j'ai fais à Gabrielle ne sera rien comparé à ce que je vais te faire ! »**_

Il sait qui je suis ? J'ai peur, vraiment peur, je ne supporterais pas qu'il me fasse ne serais-ce qu'une tiers de ce qu'il a fait à Gabrielle...

Je cherche mon portable dans mon sac, je ne vois rien, il n'y ai pas, merde ! J'entends une petite sonnerie, signe que j'ai reçu un autre mail. Je l'ouvre, la main tremblante...

 _ **« N'essaye même pas de joindre ton mari, il ne pourra rien pour toi, cette fois le grand Oliver ne pourra pas protéger celle qu'il aime, il sera faible et sans défense, j'ai hâte de voir son visage quand il verra ce que je t'ai fait ! »**_

J'ai la nausée en lisant tout ça, je ne supporterais pas qu'il me touche, seul Oliver en a le droit, seul Oliver peut me toucher, seul lui peut me serrer dans ses bras, peut poser ses lèvres sur moi. Il n'y a que mon mari qui peut me posséder.

Je n'attends pas de comprendre comment il sait que j'ai voulu joindre mon mari, je me lève et quitte mon bureau, je dois me dépêcher, je dois partir, trouver les gars qui sont censé me protéger, je ne sais pas où ils peuvent être, normalement ils ne doivent pas être loin... Ah merde... Je leur ai dit d'aller manger un morceau, merde je suis toute seule... Je cours dans les couloirs quand j'entends des pas derrière moi, je ne sais pas qui ça peut être, je ne me retourne pas, je ne le veux pas, j'ai trop peur de me retourner et de découvrir que c'est le violeur de Gabrielle. Je rentre dans une pièce, je sais qu'il n'y a une autre porte par laquelle je pourrais sortir et m'enfuir. Je vais vers la dite porte mais celle ci est fermée, je m'acharne dessus mais je ne peux rien faire, j'ai peur, c'est fou ce que j'ai peur... Si ce type me touche... Je ne pourrais jamais plus regarder Oliver en face. Je m'apprête à repartir quand je me rends compte que je quelqu'un est rentré, juste après moi.

Je me retrouve face à Matthew Shrieves, je le connais, je sais qui il est, il a commencé à travaillé ici avant moi, il est assez discret, je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait être lui même si on ne l'a pas éliminé de la liste des suspect potentiels.

 _\- Laissez-moi partir... S'il vous plaît..._

 _\- Oh non non non... Tu m'as cherché, je suis là... Je n'aurais rien tenté contre toi si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ton mari est assez effrayant quand même... Mais là tu l'as cherché._

Il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras, je me trouve dos à lui, je déteste ça, il me serre et pose ses lèvres dans mon cou, ça me dégoûte et même plus que ça, j'ai envie de vomir, j'essaye de lutter, je me débat le plus possible mais il est tellement plus fort que moi. Il me serre encore plus contre lui. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je sais ce qu'il va se passer et ça me fait peur... Je sens son érection contre le bas de mon dos, je ne peux rien faire pour le repousser.

 _\- Oh ma belle, ne tente rien, enfin si, débats-toi, ça n'en sera que meilleur pour moi..._

Je me débats de plus en plus en tentant d'atteindre ma poche, il me fait avancer tout en me tenant contre lui avant de me plaquer contre le bureau présent dans cette pièce, je l'entends défaire sa ceinture... Malgré ma peur j'arrive à atteindre ma poche et en sortir ce que mon mari m'a donné, je ne sais pas d'où j'arrive à trouver la force de me retourner mais j'actionne la bombe au poivre que je tiens dans la main et je m'enfuis le plus vite possible.

Des larmes coulent encore le long de mes joues, je ne veux qu'une chose, retrouver mon mari, qu'il me serre dans ses bras et me débarrasse de ce salaud... Je veux mon mari, vite...

Je cours aussi vite que je peux, j'entends Shrieves qui me hurle qu'il va me retrouver et que je vais y passer et que ce serait pire que ce que j'imaginais. Je tourne dans un couloir quand je sens deux bras m'attraper, j'aurais pu crier, hurler qu'on me lâche, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que j'ai aussitôt reconnu les bras de mon mari, je lève les yeux vers lui, il est furieux et terrifié, je le vois bien. Je me mets à pleurer encore plus, Oliver me serre contre lui, je lui rends son étreinte, enfin, je suis enfin dans ses bras, enfin en sécurité.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essaye de joindre mon ange, elle ne réponds pas, ce n'est pas son genre, je lui ai demandé de me répondre aussitôt afin que je ne m'inquiète pas, elle m'a promit de le faire, il doit y avoir un soucis, je le sais, je le sens... Je suis parti rapidement de la maison Dig et Tommy sur mes talons. J'ai ensuite essayé de joindre les hommes qui doivent veiller sur ma femme, ils m'ont dit qu'elle leur avait « ordonné » d'aller manger un morceau... Bon sang mon ange tu es sacrément bornée ! On arrive à l'entreprise assez rapidement, les hommes sont déjà en bas, à m'attendre.

 _\- Je vous préviens que si ma femme n'a ne serais-ce qu'une égratignure, vous êtes morts !_

Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit, ils savent qu'il ne faut pas plaisanter avec moi quand ils 'agit de mon ange, elle est tout pour moi. Je dis aux gars de se séparer afin de la retrouver plus facilement, je vais en direction de son bureau, la porte est ouverte, elle n'est pas là. Je regarde un peu partout, peut-être que je trouverais un indice qui me dirait où elle se trouve. Je me retrouve devant son PC, elle a laissé sa messagerie ouverte, je vois rouge en lisant ces mails, si ce type ose ne toucher qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, il est mort, et même pire que ça, je vais le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter.

Je sors du bureau de ma femme, je dois la trouver, vite. Je cours dans les couloirs, mais c'est difficile, je ne sais pas où elle peut être.

J'entends des voix tout à coup, des choses que je n'aime pas, un homme appelle Félicity, il lui dit de revenir, que ça ne sert à rien qu'elle s'échappe, qu'il va la retrouver et lui faire tout ce qu'il lui a promis et même pire. Je déteste que l'ont parle ainsi à ma femme, je dois la trouver, la prendre dans mes bras, la savoir en sécurité.

Les horreurs qu'il lui dit sont de pire en pire, je vais dans la direction des voix, j'entends des bruits de pas, des talons, mon ange, ce doit être elle, elle ne doit pas être loin. Je m'apprête à tourner dans un couloir quand je la voix qui arrive, elle ne me regarde pas et fonce dans mes bras, elle relève la tête, elle se met à pleurer, je la serre encore plus dans mes bras, je suis terrifié, j'ai peur de ce qu'il a pu lui faire, je suis furieux à l'idée qu'il ai pu toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, mais elle est là, dans mes bras, je peux la sentir contre moi, la serrer dans mes bras.

 _\- Il t'a fait du mal ?_

Je la sens se tendre un petit peu dans mes bras, je l'écarte doucement, pose mes mains sur ses joues et essuie tendrement ses larmes.

 _\- Mon ange, je suis là, je ne te quitte plus une seule seconde, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

Elle hoche doucement la tête, un sentiment de soulagement m'envahis, elle va bien, je suis heureux.

 _\- Il a essayé... Mais je me suis servi de ta bombe au poivre._

On entend encore des pas s'approcher, et cet homme qui continue de dire des horreurs sur Félicity. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et lui pose un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Jamais plus il ne s'approchera de toi, ni de quiconque._

Je la lâche un peu mais elle se rapproche de moi encore plus.

 _\- Ne me laisse pas Oliver... S'il te plaît..._

Je repose mes mains sur ses joues et mon front contre le sien en lui souriant.

 _\- Mon ange, je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer, et tu le sais..._

Je déteste la laisser alors qu'elle n'est pas bien mais pour le moment je ne vais pas avoir le choix, ce malade doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait, pour ce qu'il a voulu lui faire, au loin j'aperçois John qui s'avance vers nous je lui fais signe de se dépêcher, ce qu'il fait. Lorsqu'il arrive près de nous, je me détache de mon ange, la regarde dans les yeux et lui explique qu'il faut que j'aille m'occuper moi même de cet homme. Elle hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement, je la confie à John. Je sais qu'il prendra soin de ma femme, qu'il ne la laissera pas comme les trois autres hommes a qui je leur avait confié la surveillance.

 _\- John, je te confie ma femme... Je vais aller le tuer ce cinglé._

Je dépose un baiser sur le front de Felicity, lui caresse tendrement la main et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je sais qu'elle n'approuve pas que ce soit moi qui y aille mais je dois le faire, c'est mon devoir. Je lui ai promis que je la protégerai et c'est ce que je fais. C'est ce que je ferais toujours.

John passe un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules et l'approche de son corps. Je pense que John est le seul avec Tommy que je laisse faire ce genre de chose, parce que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, ils protégeront toujours ma femme.

 _\- Mets-la en sécurité_

Je pars en direction du couloir sans me retourner, j'entends les talons de ma femme claquer sur le sol, je souris et je me mets à courir, je ne voudrai pas que ce dingue m'échappe une fois de plus.

Je le trouve remontant le couloir se situant près du bureau de ma femme, nos regards se croisent, il se retourne et fui en courant. Je pense qu'il a compris que je ne le laisserai pas fuir. Je cours derrière lui, je pourrai le rattraper facilement mais je veux qu'il ai peur, je veux qu'il sente son cœur battre rapidement, qu'il sache ce que ça fait d'être traqué par quelqu'un qui aura facilement le dessus sur sa proie, il ne se retourne pas, continue de courir, bifurque dans les couloirs, il se retourne pour voir si je le suis toujours. Je raccourcie la distance qui nous sépare et je l'entends me supplier de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je connais ces couloirs sur le bout de doigts pour avoir étudié les plans afin d'être sur de pouvoir trouver ma femme si besoin et je sais que bientôt il sera fait comme un rat.

Il tourne sur la gauche, seule solution qu'il a, il avance et voit que c'est un cul de sac. Il avise les deux portes de chaque côtés, celle de droite est la salle des archives qui est fermées, et l'autre à gauche celle ou l'on range les fournitures administratives qui est fermées également. Je m'avance vers lui sourire aux lèvres, il se recule contre le mur, je peux voir ses membres trembler, un filet de transpiration couler le long de sa joue, et la peur dans son regard.

Arrivé à son niveau je le détaille, il est baraqué quand même, ce qui me dégoûte encore plus, un homme fort face à une faible femme... Celle ci n'a aucune chance, j'avise l'homme en face de moi et je vois sa ceinture défaite... Je serre le poing et je vois rouge, si je n'étais pas arriver à temps... Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il aurait fait à mon ange. Je m'approche de lui et lui colle un coup de poing dans le ventre, je recommence encore une fois avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de respirer, je le relève et me place derrière lui une main sur son cou, je l'entends me supplier mais je resserre ma main.

 _\- Tu as osé toucher à ma femme ! Jamais je ne te laisserais t'en tirer..._

 _\- C'est elle qui m'a allumé !_

Je resserre ma main encore plus.

 _\- Je connais ma femme, mieux que personne, jamais elle ne ferait ça. Tu as osé poser tes mains sur elle, c'est ma femme, personne ne peut espérer s'en tirer s'il touche à ma femme, et toi tu as voulut lui faire du mal... Tu vas mourir, de mes mains et je sais que tu me connais, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux... Tu sais ce dont je suis capable, tu sais que tu vas souffrir._

Je relâche ma main sur son cou et il tombe sur le sol, il tousse, j'ai serré vraiment fortement, je lui remets un coup dans le ventre. Il arrive à se relever et je le laisse tenter de fuir encore une fois, lui laisser de l'espoir, c'est encore plus cruel. Je le vois rentrer dans un bureau, c'est le sien, ça me dégoutte de savoir qu'il travaille si près de mon ange. Je rentre dans le bureau et je le vois debout sur la balustrade, je souris, il est lâche. Mais ça m'évitera de me salir les mains s'il saute.

 _\- Tu es lâche... Tu as envoyé des lettres anonymement, tu as abusé d'une jeune femme et voulu abuser de ma femme. Je préférerais te tuer de mes mains mais ça me va si tu sautes._

 _\- Je ne veux pas mourir !_

 _\- Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il va se passer, tu vas mourir ce soir, à toi de décider comment._

Je n'ai pas attendre longtemps avant de le voir tomber par la fenêtre. Je souris et quitte son bureau, je n'ai qu'une envie, retrouver ma femme, la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer, je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien, je veux vraiment être là pour elle. J'appelle Lance, je dois lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, je lui dit la vérité, que cet enfoiré s'est suicidé et qu'il attend au pied de Palmer Tech. Lance me dit qu'il prévient une équipe et une ambulance, je le remercie, je sais qu'il fera tout pour que ni mon nom, ni celui de Félicity n'apparaissent dans ce dossier.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis rentrée depuis quinze minutes, je suis montée voir ma fille, je voulais juste la voir un peu, ça me rassure, m'apaise. Nevah dort paisiblement dans son lit, son doudou dans sa main, collé à elle. Elle est tellement belle notre fille, je caresse tendrement sa joue avant de redescendre. Une fois dans les escaliers, je vois la porte s'ouvrir, sur mon mari, je cours vers lui et saute dans ses bras, il me serre contre lui et me soulève dans ses bras, lui comme moi avons eu peur ce soir. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne soit blessé alors que je sais qu'il est fort et qu'il sait se défendre. Je me détache doucement et pose mes mains sur sa joue.

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?_

Il me sourit et me prend la main avant de me conduire dans notre salon. Il s'assoit sur le canapé et me fait s'asseoir sur lui afin de me serre contre lui.

 _\- Je vais mieux... Maintenant que je te sais en sécurité..._

Je lui demande s'il est mort, Oliver hoche la tête en me disant qu'il ne m'ennuiera plus jamais. Je me serre contre lui et il passe ses mains dans mon dos afin de me rapprocher de lui.

 _\- Tu sais mon ange... Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris... Comment tu avais fais... Pour accepter ma vie, tout ce que je fais... La plupart des gens sont effrayés par moi, mais toi non..._

Je lui souris, c'est vrai qu'on a jamais vraiment parlé de ça, je me mets à califourchon sur lui et passe mes bras autour de lui.

 _\- Si tu fais ça, c'est pour le bien de tous, celui des gens, de ta famille, le mien... Je ne vais pas dire qu'au début j'étais pour, mais à force de te côtoyer, j'ai fini par comprendre que parfois il faut définitivement se débarrasser d'un problème._

Il me sourit et me soulève dans ses bras, il me conduit dans notre chambre, moi toujours dans ses bras. Une fois arrivés, il me dépose doucement sur notre lit, avant de se mettre à côtés de moi. Je ne comprends pas, je pensais qu'il allait vouloir me faire l'amour, surtout après cette horrible soirée. Je me tourne vers lui et lui caresse tendrement le bras.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Tu as besoin de dormir._

Je lui souris à mon tour avant de m'allonger complètement sur lui.

 _\- J'ai besoin de mon mari, de sentir tes mains sur moi..._

Je lui caresse tendrement le torse sous son T shirt, je le remonte et arrive à le lui enlever. Il ne bouge pas, enfin pas trop.

 _\- J'ai besoin de sentir tes lèvres sur ma peau..._

Je l'embrasse sur la mâchoire puis je descends le long de son cou, de sa clavicule, de son torse, je descends jusqu'à son jean dont je retire la ceinture doucement avant de remonter sur les lèvres de mon mari.

 _\- Je t'en pris... Je ne veux pas que la dernière chose qui me rappelle cette journée ce soit les mains de ce porc sur moi... Je t'en pris... Fais-moi l'amour..._

Il réagit enfin, me retourne sur le lit et recouvre mon corps du sien tout en m'embrassant tendrement, il caresse mes lèvres de sa langue et je le laisse glisser dans ma bouche sans hésiter. Nos langues se cherchant encore et toujours, Oliver me caresse à travers mes vêtements et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il me les retire vite. Il semble comprendre car nos vêtements disparaissent rapidement. Je me retrouve nue dans les bras du seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé, du seul que ne laisserais jamais me toucher, le seul qui pourra me posséder jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

On finit par se séparer au bout de plusieurs heures, je ne sais pas combien exactement, je me colle contre mon mari qui se penche et m'embrasse tendrement. Je dis à Oliver que je ne veux plus reparler de tout ça, que je veux oublier ce mauvais souvenir, mon mari me serre contre lui et me dit que tant que je vais bien, on peut laisser ce mauvais souvenir derrière nous. Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement avant de m'endormir paisiblement dans les bras de mon mari, bercée par sa respiration.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, y'a pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre et je ne suis pas très douée avec l'action, à très bientôt pour la suite, enfin si j'ai des reviews ^^**

 **A vos claviers et pitetre que vous aurez la suite mercredi !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! Voici la suite de votre fic du moment ^^ ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres mais si je l'avais coupé en deux ça aurait été trop court... Du coup vous avez un grand chapitre !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait déjà trois ans aujourd'hui, trois années de pur bonheur depuis le jour où Oliver m'a retrouvé après la naissance de Nevah. Trois ans déjà que notre fille est entrée dans notre vie et elle est en pleine forme, on a suivit les rendez-vous que nous donnait le médecin, on y allait une fois par semaine et son développement se déroulait parfaitement, Nevah est aujourd'hui une petite fille en parfaite santé.

Ma relation avec Oliver est... Parfaite vraiment, depuis le jour où nous sommes rentrés il me montre son amour tout les jours, par des petits gestes, ses sourires, en me prenant dans ses bras, en me disant qu'il m'aime.

Ça a déjà été très dur le mois dernier quand Nevah a du aller à l'école pour la première fois, j'ai passé la journée à essayer de trouver mon mari avant de voir John et qu'il me dise qu'il était devant l'école de notre fille... Il est vraiment hyper protecteur avec elle, mais même si j'adore le voir comme ça et savoir qu'il fait tout pour que Nevah soit en sécurité, je ne veux pas rester des jours sans le voir alors on a trouvé un compromis, il continue de s'inquiéter sur notre fille mais il envoie des hommes à sa place... Du coup il y a trois hommes qui sont près de l'école de Nevah à s'assurer qu'elle ne risque rien.

Le sexe avec Oliver c'est... Waouh... Je n'ai pas d'autres mots, il est tendre et passionné, parfois c'est sauvage quand même, mais j'aime peu importe comment on fait l'amour. Je me souviens d'hier ou il m'a prise dans ses bras alors qu'on était encore dans le salon, Nevah était couchée depuis une heure quand Oliver est venu m'embrasser dans le cou, je me suis retournée et je l'ai embrassé, j'ai de suite sentie qu'il voulait beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser et qu'il le voulait maintenant. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a plaqué sur le sol, je me souviens de tout, de ses caresses de ses baisers, de ses mouvements quand il était en moi, de tout. Je me mords la lèvre en repensant à ça et je me retourne dans notre lit, il m'a porté après notre étreinte afin qu'on ne nous découvre pas dans une position compromettante. Mon mari a les yeux ouverts, il me regarde intensément, c'est dingue ce que je l'aime. Je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Bonjour..._

 _\- Bonjour mon ange... Bien dormi ?_

 _\- Toujours avec toi._

Je me penche pour un baiser plus passionné, Oliver pose une main sur ma joue et on approfondis notre baiser, j'ouvre doucement mes lèvres et je sens que mon mari réagit déjà aux caresses que je lui prodigue, il n'est que six heures, Nevah ne se réveille que vers sept heures en général. Je descends une main doucement vers le désir de mon mari et le caresse doucement, il essaye d'en faire de même mais je le repousse doucement.

 _\- Félicity..._

Je souris et me positionne à califourchon sur mon mari avant de m'unir de nouveau lui, il se redresse et me serre dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant alors que l'on bouge en parfaite symbiose, on reste ainsi un moment même une fois que le plaisir nous a emporté, Oliver pose ses mains sur mes joues et son front contre le mien.

 _\- Je t'aime mon ange._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

 _ **Oliver**_

Trois années... Trois années que j'ai retrouvé ma femme et ma fille. Trois ans que je suis heureux, plus heureux que jamais même. Ma femme me rend heureux, grâce à elle je suis moi même, j'arrive à sourire et bien plus souvent que je ne le voudrais. Certains de mes hommes ont eu du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle facette de moi, mais ils ont fini par comprendre que le retour de Félicity au manoir était définitif et que personne n'avait le droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Mes hommes... Enfin non, nos hommes adorent Félicity et Nevah et je sais qu'ils feront tout pour les protéger.

Les affaires vont toujours aussi bien, je reçois toujours des contrats de personnes en villes, je charge toujours Dig de faire le boulot le plus pointu, j'ai toujours la ville à mes pieds et Félicity a eu du mal à s'y faire mais maintenant elle profite de sa notoriété avec plaisir et je dois avouer que j'aime voir ma femme ainsi, elle a eu du mal à se faire à ma façon de vivre... Mais elle n'a jamais critiqué mes choix et elle me soutient à fond.

La première fois que j'ai pu lui faire l'amour à son retour, je lui ai fait tendrement, aussi tendrement que je le pouvais, nos deux premières ont été sauvage et presque violente, elle suivait un moment de peur et de colère, je voulais lui montrer que je l'aimais plus que tout mais mon amour sait se montrer sauvage et passionnée elle aussi et j'avoue que j'adore ça, la prendre dans mes bras que ce soit tendrement ou avec passion, j'aime ça.

Et là je me retrouve de nouveau avec mon ange dans mes bras, elle bouge doucement sur moi et je me sens aller et venir en elle, elle me fait souvent l'honneur de ce genre de réveil et je dois dire que commencer la journée en faisant l'amour à ma femme, c'est idéal, c'est le rêve. Je me fige dans un dernier mouvement et on reste ainsi un instant. Je la serre contre moi et entends son cœur battre la chamade contre ma poitrine.

 _ **Félicity**_

On finit par se lever, Nevah nous attends dans le couloir devant sa chambre, elle frotte ses petits yeux et court vers nous quand elle nous voit. Oliver se baisse et l'attrape à la volée, il est vraiment fou de notre fille, en même temps qui ne le serais pas ? On descend tous dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner, Nevah s'installe sur mes genoux pendant qu'Oliver se met près de nous. On mange tranquillement en parlant de ce qu'on pourrait faire aujourd'hui. Nevah parle du parc, ça nous semble une bonne idée, normalement il doit faire beau.

On est dans la chambre de Nevah, on vient de finir de l'a préparer et elle s'amuse avec ses poupées.

 _\- Je peux jouer en bas ?_

 _\- Bien sur trésor._

On regarde Nevah quitter la chambre pour aller jouer en bas, je suis sure qu'elle va aller retrouver Théa, elles s'entendent tellement toutes les deux. Je me lève et essaye de ranger les jouets de notre fille quand je sens les bras de mon mari me serrer contre lui. Je me retourne dans ses bras prête à l'embrasser quand on entends quelqu'un appeler mon mari. On se retourne et on voit Tommy, un des hommes qui travaille pour notre famille depuis longtemps, Oliver m'a dit que Tommy et lui avait grandi ensemble, mais après la mort de la mère de Tommy, son père avait disparu et plus jamais donné de nouvelles, du coup les parents d'Oliver l'ont accueillis. Tommy a toujours été reconnaissant envers les parents de mon mari, alors quand il a eu l'âge, il a dit à Moira qu'il voulait travailler pour eux, qu'il ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. J'aime bien Tommy, il est sympa, et puis il est professionnel malgré qu'il soit l'ami d'Oliver, il ne laisse rien paraître quand il doit nous protéger.

 _\- Oliver, désolé de t'ennuyer mais quelqu'un t'attends dans le bureau._

Mon mari soupire et se tourne vers Tommy.

 _\- On est samedi Tommy... C'est Dig qui s'occupe de tout le samedi, moi je profite de ma famille._

 _\- Je le sais, et je suis désolé, mais elle refuse de partir sans t'avoir vu._

 _\- Elle ?_

C'est sorti tout seul, je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma jalousie de prendre le dessus, je déteste qu'une femme s'approche de mon mari, c'est plus fort que moi. Oliver me serre un peu plus contre lui, je le regarde et il me sourit.

 _\- Qui est-ce ? Elle a dit son nom au moins ?_

 _\- Tu l'as connais. C'est Laurel..._

Laurel ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je me tends directement et m'éloigne de mon mari, cette fille que je voyais sortir de sa chambre parfois au petit matin au début de notre mariage... Certes nous n'étions pas proche à ce moment là, mais ça me fait mal de repenser à ça, j'ai eu tellement mal de la voir si proche de lui alors que moi je ne l'étais pas. Je m'éloigne encore plus, prête à quitter la chambre, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle fait là, j'ai peur de le savoir... Et si elle voulait s'accaparer mon mari ? Et si elle l'aimait ? Et si il comprenait qu'il avait fait une erreur ? Et s'il comprenait qu'il ne m'aimait plus ? Je me mets à trembler, je ne supporterais de le perdre, jamais, il est tout pour moi...

 _ **Oliver**_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ici Laurel ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des mois et encore on s'est juste croisés dans la rue, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vraiment parlé c'est le jour où elle a quitté ma chambre, ce matin où j'ai vu dans le regard de mon ange que ça l'a faisait souffrir. Je ne veux pas la voir, je ne veux pas que Félicity souffre de nouveau en la voyant. Elle s'éloigne de moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle détourne le regard et s'apprête à quitter la chambre. Je lui retiens le bras.

 _\- Dis-lui que je viens quand j'aurais une minute._

Tommy s'en va, je crois qu'il a comprit que ma femme est mal à l'aise. Félicity ne me regarde pas, je me rapproche d'elle et pose une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement, je la sens se détendre aussitôt dans mes bras, j'approfondis le baiser un moment avant de m'écarter doucement d'elle.

 _\- Tu es la seule... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ici et je m'en fou. Je vais aller la voir et lui dire de me foutre la paix._

 _\- Et si..._

Je la fais taire par un autre baiser.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de si... Peu importe ce qu'elle veut me dire. Je t'aime, toi et Nevah êtes ma vie, personne d'autre n'a sa place dans mon cœur que ma femme et ma fille._

Je l'embrasse de nouveau avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de la conduire à notre chambre, même si j'ai envie de ma femme, je ne me sens pas capable de lui faire l'amour dans la chambre de notre fille. Je referme la porte de notre chambre avant de la conduire à notre lit.

Deux heures plus tard je quitte ma femme qui est toujours dans notre lit, nue et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je me baisse vers elle l'embrasse tendrement, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et on reste ainsi quelques secondes, elle finit par se redresser un peu et se décide à se lever, je lui dis encore une fois que je l'aime avant de quitter la chambre. Je me dirige vers mon bureau. En chemin je vois ma petite fille qui joue avec Théa dans le salon, Roy est avec elles. Je dois dire que quand j'ai rencontré Roy, ce pauvre gamin des Glades qui essayait tant bien que mal de survivre, quand j'ai décidé de le prendre sous mon aile et de l'entraîner il y a deux ans, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait aujourd'hui parti de mes meilleurs hommes. Et encore moins qu'il fréquenterait ma petite sœur... Au début j'étais contre, quand je les ai vu ensemble la première fois, Félicity m'a convaincu que tout irait bien que Roy était un gars bien... Je lui ai répondu qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien s'il travaillait pour moi alors elle m'a demandé si elle avait eu tort de m'ouvrir son cœur... Vu que selon moi, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Elle est géniale mon ange... Vraiment, je ne supporterais pas de voir ma femme avec un autre, jamais. Nevah et elle sont toute ma vie. Alors je laisse une chance à Roy, au moins avec lui, Théa est en sécurité et je lui fais aussi confiance pour protéger ma fille.

Je vois Nevah qui court vers lui, il se baisse et la fait voler comme un avion, elle adore quand je lui fait ça alors elle demande à tout mes hommes de le faire quand je ne suis pas avec elle.

 _\- Plus vite Roy, papa va plus vite !_

Je vois bien que Roy hésite à aller plus vite. Je souris en le voyant faire ce qu'elle demande, elle rit de bon cœur, j'aime tellement l'entendre rire... Je finis par me diriger vers mon bureau, Laurel est là et se tourne vers moi, elle n'a pas changé depuis que je l'ai vu, pas d'un cheveux, c'est toujours la même.

 _\- Je t'attends depuis plus de deux heures !_

Je souris, me souvenant de ces deux heures passées dans les bras de mon ange.

 _\- J'étais occupé avec ma femme Laurel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

Elle vient vers moi et tente de m'enlacer, je ne la laisse même pas m'approcher et la repousse brusquement de mes bras.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fou Laurel ? Ça fait près de quatre ans que tout est fini entre nous._

 _\- Tu me manques !_

 _\- Et bien pas à moi, je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été._

 _\- Arrête tes conneries, ce n'est pas toi ça, ce n'est pas pour toi la vie de famille, une petite femme à tes côtés et une morpionne. Je sais très bien que tu ne t'es pas marié par amour, alors ne mens pas !_

Elle ose insulter ma fille ? Je serre le poing, personne n'insulte ma famille, surtout pas ma petite fille, mon petit trésor, le second amour de ma vie. Je m'approche de Laurel, je suis furieux, vraiment ! Et en plus elle dit que je ne me suis pas mariée par amour... Certes au début ce n'était pas pour ça, mais si je n'aimais pas ma femme, j'aurais accepté de signer ces foutus papiers quand elle est partie... Merde une boule se forme dans ma gorge en repensant aux six mois où j'ai cru l'avoir perdu... Laurel doit comprendre une bonne fois pour toute.

 _\- Laurel, cette vie, c'est celle que j'ai choisi, c'est mon vrai moi. J'aime ma femme et j'aime ma fille, et je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit de mal sur elles, sinon je te jure que tu t'en mordras les doigts !_

Elle semble avoir peur, elle se recule un peu mais je m'approche d'elle, je veux qu'elle ai peur. Je la vois déglutir avec difficultés. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je souris en voyant ma femme qui me rejoint, elle s'est recoiffée correctement... On y a été un peu fort tout les deux toute à l'heure et j'ai complètement ruiné sa coiffure, ah ses caresses, ses cris, mon prénom qui franchi ses lèvres... Oh merde, je dois me calmer sinon je vais de nouveau la prendre et ici même malgré Laurel qui se trouve là, bon elle comprendrait peut-être que celle que j'aime, c'est elle, c'est mon ange. Félicity s'approche un peu alors que Laurel tends la main vers moi.

 _\- Tu... Tu n'oseras pas, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi... Non, tu n'oseras pas..._

Je la repousse encore mais elle s'approche encore et cette fois elle tente même de m'embrasser, je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se reçoit un coup de poing de la part de ma femme, elle finit sur le sol alors que ma femme secoue sa main.

 _\- Ça va ?_

Laurel se redresse.

 _\- Non pas du tout, elle m'a frappé !_

Je me tourne vers elle et je pointe un doigt vers elle.

 _\- Je parlais à ma femme !_

Je me retourne de nouveau vers elle et lui prends la main, elle est rouge mais ça à l'air d'aller.

 _\- Mon ange ?_

 _\- Oui ça va... Je ne supporte pas qu'elle ai failli..._

Je l'embrasse tendrement, je me retire aussitôt et elle me sourit.

 _\- Je vais en parler à mon père, je porterais plainte..._

Je souris, Félicity aussi, je crois qu'on doit dire deux ou trois choses à Laurel.

 _\- Laurel, ton père est mon meilleur homme infiltré dans la police, alors crois-moi, rien ne peut nous atteindre ma femme et moi, rien. Et je me demande comment réagirais ton père et ton patron quand il sauront que tu as voulu embrasser Oliver Queen et que sa femme t'en a collé une._

Elle reste sans rien dire un moment. Je me souviens du jour où Lance est venu au manoir, c'était bien avant que je ne rencontre Félicity, bien avant que je souhaite la protéger. Il est venu car un tueur d'enfant allait s'en sortir faute de preuves... Et je dois avouer... Que je déteste repenser à cette affaire, savoir qu'un monstre comme ça était dans ma ville en toute liberté, je n'ai pas hésité, cet ordure à disparu le soir même. Lance a été heureux de l'apprendre et après ça il m'a dit que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je pouvais lui demander, et il m'a demandé de l'aide dès qu'une affaire dépassait la police, je ne pouvais pas accepter de travailler pour la police, il fallait que ce soit lui qui travaille pour moi, j'ai été étonné quand il a accepté. Lance est un homme bien, qui aime notre ville et depuis qu'il travaille pour moi, mes relations avec la police sont bien moins tendues qu'avant.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, sur Roy et Nevah dans ses bras.

 _\- Désolé patron, Nevah voulait vous voir._

Notre fille descend des bras de Roy et court vers moi, je me baisse et la prends dans mes bras, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mon ange regarde notre fille avec tellement d'amour que ça à l'air de mettre Laurel mal à l'aise.

 _\- Ce n'est rien Roy, tu peux ramener Laurel dehors ?_

Nevah détaille Laurel en fronçant les sourcils avant de passer ses petits bras autour de mon coup et de me serrer de toutes ses forces.

 _\- Papa, c'est qui ?_

 _\- Quelqu'un sans importance trésor. Elle va partir._

Laurel à l'air de mal le prendre, Roy lui prends le bras et veut l'accompagner dehors mais elle le repousse, il lui reprends le bras et cette fois ne la lâche pas. Laurel disparaît de notre vue, ma femme vient se blottir contre moi et notre fille. Je lui pose un baiser sur le front, je sais qu'elle a besoin que je la rassure, mais elle ne devrait pas à en avoir besoin, il n'y a qu'elle, il n'y aura toujours qu'elle.

 _\- Je vous aime tellement toutes les deux. Personne ne changera ça._

Félicity se redresse un peu et me sourit, je pense qu'elle a comprit.

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime... Et je sais que tu m'aimes, c'est juste que je suis tellement heureuse avec toi... Que j'ai peur qu'on vienne me prendre tout ce qu'on a..._

Je comprends sa peur, mais ça n'arrivera jamais.

 _\- Ça n'arrivera pas mon ange, parce que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi, et comme j'aime Nevah._

 _\- T'aime aussi papa._

Je serre mes deux amours contre moi et on finit par quitter le bureau.

 _ **Félicity**_

Laurel vient de partir, Nevah regarde la TV dans le salon, je suis assise sur le canapé, je vois Oliver qui revient avec une poche de glace, je me demande pourquoi il l'a. Il me sourit, s'installe près de moi et me pose la glace sur ma main. Je souris je ne pensais pas que je serais capable de faire ce que j'ai fais, quand Oliver m'a dit que je devrais apprendre à me défendre, je n'étais pas pour mais je sais qu'il a fait ça car il craint pour ma vie, et je l'en aime davantage. Je n'ai jamais eu à me servir de mes cours d'auto défense sauf lors de me cours, mais là quand j'ai vu que Laurel allait embrasser mon mari... J'ai vu rouge, je ne laisserais personne embrasser mon mari, ni même le toucher, c'est mon mari, mon homme, à moi, personne n'y touche, je suis peut-être un brin possessive, mais je suis totalement jalouse et fière de l'être.

 _\- Tu as mal mon ange ?_

 _\- Non ça va._

Il sait que je mens... Je ne suis pas douée pour lui mentir, j'ai un mal de chien, elle a la peau dure Laurel quand même.

 _\- Je suis fière de toi mon ange mais ne te blesse plus... S'il te plaît..._

Je lève les yeux vers lui et je souris, je m'approche de lui et pose ma main valide sur sa joue.

 _\- Je recommencerais sans aucune hésitation, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tout comme je sais que tu ferais pareil voir même pire si un de mes ex revenait et qu'il essayait de m'embrasser._

Je le sens se tendre et serrer la mâchoire, je me souviens de ce type qui avait osé poser ses mains sur moi durant cette soirée... J'ai cru que mon mari allait le tuer, vraiment, et je sais qu'il recommencerait sans hésiter.

 _\- Je le tuerais... Je tuerais quiconque osera te toucher._

Je lui souris, sincèrement. J'aime tellement qu'il soit aussi protecteur envers moi.

 _\- Je le sais, et même si je te dis de ne pas le faire, tu le feras parce que tu m'aimes. Et je le referais aussi parce que je t'aime._

 _ **Oliver**_

Il est deux heures du matin, ma femme s'est endormie il y a une heure après qu'on est fait l'amour, mine de rien trois fois dans la même journée... On va finir par battre des records mais je ne me lasse pas d'elle, de son corps, de nos étreintes, jamais je ne me lasserais de mon ange. J'ai été boire un verre d'eau, je regarde vite fait dans la chambre de ma fille et je la vois dormir à poings fermés au milieu de son millier de peluches... Bon j'exagère un peu, mais elle en a un sacré paquet, je la vois se retourner et serrer sa peluche en forme de panda contre elle, ses cheveux châtains sont attachés en une natte du coup je peux parfaitement voir son visage apaisé, c'est ce que je veux plus que tout, voir ma fille apaisée, heureuse, je ne veux pas qu'elle se soucie du monde qui l'entoure, elle est encore beaucoup trop jeune. Je referme sa porte avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. J'entends des bruits en y arrivant, j'ouvre la porte rapidement et je vois ma femme en train de se débattre avec quelque chose. Je cours vers elle et la prends dans mes bras, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars.

 _\- Mon ange, c'est moi, tout va bien._

Elle se redresse brusquement et me serre dans ses bras, je la sens trembler et pourtant sa peau est brûlante, elle pleure, je l'entends bien... Mon ange qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur encore ? On reste en silence pendant un moment, je tire la couverture pour l'envelopper, je la sens frissonner même si j'ai du mal à savoir si elle frissonne de froid ou de peur.

 _\- C'était encore lui ?_

En général quand elle fait des cauchemars, elle se revoit à l'hôpital quand elle avait douze ans, ou alors elle imagine qu'il est devant elle et qu'il arrive à la tuer. Je la sens secouer doucement la tête.

 _\- Raconte-moi..._

 _\- Tu étais avec elle... Pas avec moi..._

Sa voix se brise, mon cœur se compresse, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit qu'il y a quelque chose qui puisse intervenir dans notre couple. Pas une seconde, je l'écarte doucement de moi et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Mon ange..._

Je veux lui dire qu'elle n'a rien à craindre mais elle me sourit.

 _\- Je sais que c'est impossible... Que tu m'aimes et que ça ne changera pas, je pense que le fait de la rencontrer à fait remonter mes vieux démons..._

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement avant de m'allonger à ses côtés dans le lit, je remonte la couverture jusqu'à nous, je prends ma femme dans mes bras et elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine, je suis heureux, je n'ai pas besoin de la rassurer, elle sait que rien ne me séparera d'elle. Que je l'aime et que jamais rien ne changera ça.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Oliver ? Je sais qu'il me laisse pas mal de liberté même si il y a toujours un homme derrière moi, mais c'est pour mon bien et je suis habituée maintenant... La seule chose qu'il me demande c'est de lui dire ou je vais, pour qu'il me retrouve facilement si besoin. Ok... Je l'avoue mon mari est légèrement parano, et même totalement, mais avec la vie qu'on mène, c'est normal. Mais comment je vais lui dire... Que mon ex petit ami est en ville et qu'il veut qu'on se voit... Je ne ressens plus rien pour lui, absolument rien, le seul dans mon cœur c'est mon mari et il n'y aura toujours que lui.

Oliver entre dans notre chambre, je suis en train de me préparer, il s'approche et m'enlace tendrement.

 _\- Alors mon ange qu'est-ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui ?_

Bon, je dois lui dire, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas lui mentir.

 _\- Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère s'il te plaît..._

Il fronce les sourcils, je sais qu'il va être en colère, mais mon ex, Barry mérite quand même de savoir que tout va bien pour moi, je l'aimais bien, ça ne valait en rien ce que je ressens pour Oliver, je me rends compte maintenant, que Barry était plus un ami qu'autre chose. Allez, je me lance.

 _\- Mon ex est venu au bureau hier, je ne l'ai pas vu mais il a laissé un message à l'accueil, il souhaite qu'on se voit aujourd'hui, on a rendez-vous au big belly._

Je le sens se tendre, il ne dit rien, ses poings sont serrés, sa mâchoire crispée, je vois bien qu'il se retient de ne rien dire. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et je le sens se détendre sous ma paume.

 _\- Hey... Je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre. Je veux juste lui parler, j'ai rompu avec lui quand je suis venue vivre ici, je ne lui ai rien dit. Barry est gentil, il mérite de savoir que je vais bien, que je suis heureuse..._

 _\- Et s'il te veut..._

 _\- Et bien il pourrait vouloir que je revienne, mais ça n'arrivera pas, mon mari est légèrement jaloux et je ne voudrais pas risquer qu'il fasse du mal à mon ex._

 _\- Je n'aime pas ça, vraiment pas..._

 _\- Je le sais._

 _\- Tu y vas avec Tommy..._

Je souris, il est vraiment pas croyable.

 _\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller seule._

Il me sourit et me serre dans ses bras, je sais qu'il est jaloux mais je suis heureuse qu'il me laisse quand même de la liberté, bien que ce ne soit pas facile pour lui.

Quand j'arrive au Big Belly, Tommy vient m'ouvrir la porte de l'entrée, je déteste quand les gars font ça mais ils n'arrêtent pas, ils disent que je suis leur patronne et qu'ils doivent se montrer correcte avec moi... Ils sont géniaux, je ne demande absolument rien d'autre. Tamara vient m'accueillir, c'est la serveuse qui s'occupe de nous quand on vient. Oliver a juste demandé que j'aille dans notre Big Belly habituel.

 _\- Madame Queen, comment allez-vous ?_

 _\- Bien merci Tamara._

 _\- Vous êtes seule aujourd'hui ? Pas de mari ni de petite princesse ?_

 _\- Non, Nevah est à l'école et Oliver a des choses à faire. Je suis venue voir un vieil ami._

Elle me donne ma table habituelle, Barry n'est pas encore là. Tommy s'installe à une table deux tables plus loin que moi mais il peut me voir comme s'il se trouve devant moi. Il commande une boisson alors que je vois Barry qui entre, je me lève et vient le saluer.

 _\- Salut Barry._

 _\- Salut, ça fait longtemps._

 _\- En effet oui._

On s'installe à table, Barry n'a pas changé, moi oui, je le sais, j'ai coupé mes cheveux et je fais plus femme qu'avant, même si je continue d'avoir les ongles légèrement enfantin, mais ça c'est Théa... Et Nevah... Théa adore qu'on se fasse les ongles et Nevah choisit mes dessins... En ce moment je me retrouve avec des coccinelles sur le bout des doigts. Je vois bien que Barry a envie de me poser pleins de questions, moi par contre je n'ai pas grand chose à lui dire.

 _\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Barry ?_

 _\- Tu veux rire ? Quand tu as rompu avec moi je pensais que c'était du au décès de ta mère et que tu finirais par revenir, je suis parti à Central City mais je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles de toi depuis quatre ans, je suis revenu et je voulais savoir ce que tu devenais et avoir des réponses à mes questions._

Je vois Tommy qui résiste à l'envie de se lever et de venir vers moi, quand Barry a parlé, j'ai bien vu qu'il était en colère et Tommy s'en est rendu compte lui aussi. Je secoue doucement la tête et il hoche la sienne de la même façon, il reste assis et continu de me regarder. Je dois calmer Barry, parce que même si je l'apprécie, si il hausse encore la voix, Tommy interviendra et je n'aurais rien à dire.

 _-Barry, ce qui s'est passé à bien commencé avec la mort de ma mère... Mais il faut que tu saches que je n'ai aucun regrets, je ne regrette absolument rien de ce que j'ai fait. Aujourd'hui je suis mariée, et on ne peut plus heureuse._

Il ne semble comprendre, en quatre ans pourtant il se doutait bien que je ne serais pas seule, certes tout a été très vite entre Oliver et moi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être surpris de me savoir mariée.

 _\- Mariée ?!_

 _\- Oui, je suis mariée._

Tamara arrive avec notre commande, j'ai pris un hamburger et ai commandé la même chose pour Barry. Elle me tends un petit jouet représentant une petite fée.

 _\- Pour la princesse._

Je souris et la remercie sincèrement, Tamara est géniale vraiment, même Oliver l'apprécie.

 _\- Pour qui ?_

Je range la petite fée dans mon sac, Nevah sera ravie.

 _\- Pour ma fille._

Barry semble surpris, je sors mon téléphone et lui montre une photo de nous trois prise par Théa le mois dernier, elle est superbe cette photo, je l'ai même fait imprimer et encadrer. Barry prends mon portable et regarde la photo, il fait de grands yeux... Oups, il doit connaître Oliver, en même temps qui ne le connaîtrait pas ?

 _\- Tu es pas sérieuse ?!_

 _\- Bien sur que oui, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Oliver Queen ?! Tu es mariée à ce monstre !_

Alors là, il a intérêt à retirer ce qu'il vient de dire, personne n'a le droit de dire du mal de mon mari, absolument personne !

 _\- Barry, je t'interdis de dire du mal d'Oliver, jamais !_

 _\- Non mais tu es folle, tu sais ce qu'il est au moins ?_

 _\- Bien sur que je le sais, c'est mon mari, le père de ma petite fille, et l'homme que j'aime plus que tout. Quant-à son travail, et bien je suis fière de lui, lui et sa famille font ce que peu de personne veulent faire... Ils rendent notre ville meilleure, et je l'aime encore plus pour ça._

 _\- Tu es complètement folle ! Il t'a forcé c'est ça ? Oui ça doit être ça, tu n'aurais jamais osé croiser son regard._

 _\- Barry, ça suffit ! Oliver et moi sommes mariés et je l'aime, tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais et rien de ce que tu diras me fera douter de lui. Alors oui je sais qui il est, oui je sais tout ce qu'il a déjà fait... Mais je suis quand même tombée amoureuse de lui, même en sachant tout ça, et aujourd'hui je suis on on ne peut plus heureuse._

Barry me prend la main mais je le repousse brusquement, je ne supporte pas qu'on dise du mal d'Oliver, certes ce n'est pas un ange, mais je comprends ce qu'il fait, je comprends pourquoi il fait tout ça et je le soutiens, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je le soutiendrais toujours, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas comme ça, j'étais contre la violence quand je sortais avec Barry, mais les gens changent et je me suis rendue compte que parfois la violence est le seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Quand Barry a voulut me prendre la main Tommy s'est levé et s'est mis à mes côtés. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passerait si jamais Barry s'approchait un peu trop de moi, et je ne pourrais rien faire.

 _\- Tu vas bien Félicity ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va, merci Tommy._

Je lui souris et il retourne s'asseoir, gardant toujours un œil sur moi. Barry regarde dans sa direction puis de nouveau vers moi.

 _\- C'est qui celui là ?_

 _\- L'un de mes hommes._

Je dis bien « mes » car Oliver me l'a répété suffisamment, je leur demande ce que je veux au même titre que lui, donc ce sont mes hommes autant que les siens, ça me fait encore bizarre parfois d'avoir des hommes sous mes ordres, mais je m'y fait.

 _\- Un quoi ?!_

Barry hausse encore la voix, Tommy se relève et cette fois il prend sa chaise et se rapproche de moi. Barry semble avoir peur.

 _\- Ce ne sont pas que les hommes d'Oliver, ce sont aussi les miens._

 _\- Exact, et si vous osez encore la toucher ou hausser le ton envers elle, cette fois je ne resterais pas sans rien faire._

Je regarde Tommy et je souris, Barry déglutit difficilement... Je crois qu'il a peur, en même temps, il a de quoi, après tout je suis la femme de l'homme le plus dangereux de la ville, et mine de rien, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté en pensant ça.

 _ **Oliver**_

Mon ange est partie depuis plus d'une heure... Je m'inquiète, je sais que Tommy est avec elle et qu'il la protégera toujours mais la savoir avec un autre... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux... Je l'aime tellement, je ne supporte pas qu'un autre puisse passer du temps avec mon ange.

Quand elle est partie, j'ai été m'entraîner, je voulais penser à autre chose mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne pense qu'à elle, je m'imagine la voir dans ses bras, lui tenant la main, l'embrasser... Je suis totalement con, je sais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle ne fera jamais ça, mais je suis irrationnel quand il s'agit de ma femme.

Je frappe à grand coup sur tout les mannequins qu'il y a dans la salle, mes hommes ne tentent même pas de me défier, en général je me bas avec d'autres personnes, je teste leur compétences et leur enseigne d'autres mouvements, mais cette fois, je ne veux pas risquer de blesser l'un d'eux.

Je frappe tellement fort que je brise l'un des mannequin et qu'il me tape dans l'épaule. Merde ça fait mal. Je pousse un léger cri, je vois Dig qui vient vers moi.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va..._

Ouais bon sur ce coup là je ne suis pas franc et je dois dire que je n'essaye même pas de montrer que je n'ai pas mal... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais ça fait un mal de chien. Dig m'aide à m'asseoir sur un banc et regarde mon épaule, il appuie doucement, sa formation médicale est toujours utile quand l'un de nous se blesse.

 _\- C'est démis, je peux te la remettre mais tu vas devoir aller à l'hôpital..._

J'essaye de lui dire que non mais je vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser comme ça.

 _\- Si ce n'est pas que démis ça pourrait s'aggraver, et ta femme va me tuer._

Je me mets à rire.

 _\- Tu as peur de ma femme ?_

 _\- Disons que quand il s'agit de toi... Elle peut être... Très hargneuse._

Je ris de nouveau, merde ça me fait mal, mais je suis heureux que ma femme arrive à se faire respecter, ce n'était pas facile au début.

Dig me prodigue les premiers soins et me fais le suivre, je déteste l'hôpital mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, j'aimerais éviter de contrarier ma femme. Une fois dans la voiture Dig me prévient qu'il a fait prévenir Félicity, il est fou ? Elle va s'inquiéter pour rien, je lui aurais tout dit ce soir !

 _ **Félicity**_

C'est tendu entre Barry et moi, il ne me parle plus d'Oliver, ni de Nevah, je pense qu'il ne va pas accepter ma vie d'aujourd'hui, mais je m'en fiche, j'aime cette vie, j'aime mon mari, j'aime notre fille, je me fiche de ce qu'il pense. Il ma raconte qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, une certaine Iris, je ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me parler plus que ça.

J'entends mon portable sonner, je le sors aussitôt et réponds. C'est Roy, il me dit que Oliver est blessé et qu'il est à l'hôpital, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas, je me lève, Tommy en fait de même.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Félicity ?_

 _\- C'est Oliver, il est à l'hôpital, conduis-moi là bas, vite !_

Il passe une main dans mon dos et on quitte le Big Belly, je lance à Tamara que je payerais plus tard, ayant entendu ma conversation elle me dit qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. Je penserais à lui donner un pourboire la prochaine fois.

Sur la route de l'hôpital, je m'inquiète, vraiment, Oliver n'a jamais été à l'hôpital depuis que je le connais, pas une fois... Il a été blessé oui, mais jamais rien de grave, à chaque fois on pouvait le soigner au manoir... Tommy à l'air de se rendre compte de mon inquiétude.

 _\- Félicity, il va bien, j'en suis sur._

 _\- J'ai peur..._

 _\- Il ne t'abandonnera jamais. Crois-moi._

Je l'espère, de tout mon cœur, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre... Je me mets à penser à notre fille, je regarde ma montre, il reste un peu plus d'une heure avant d'aller la chercher à l'école, est-ce que je serais rentrée à temps ?

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'irais chercher Nevah si besoin._

 _\- Merci Tommy._

On se gare sur le parking et je n'attends même pas, John m'a envoyé un message pour me dire où ils étaient, je file sans hésiter, je veux le voir, j'en ai besoin. Quand je le vois, je pleure, mais ce sont des larmes de soulagement, il va bien, il se tient devant moi, je cours dans ses bras, passe ses bras autour de son cou et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Je vais bien mon ange, ce n'est rien du tout._

 _\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça..._

Il me serre dans ses bras et pose un léger baiser dans mon cou.

 _\- Promis._

Sur le chemin du retour, on a pratiquement pas échangé un mot, je ne comprends pas, Oliver va bien, son épaule était démise mais après quelques jours de repos, tout ira bien il se remet en général très vite de ses blessures, mon mari est robuste. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en colère. Quand on rentre, il file directement vers son bureau.

- _Dig, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il m'en veut ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'il s'en veut à lui en même... Il était tellement jaloux de te savoir avec ce gars qu'il a envoyé valser tout les mannequins, il s'est blessé comme ça, il doit s'en vouloir d'avoir réagis comme ça, il ne sait pas comment te le dire._

Je file vers le bureau, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille, j'aime qu'il soit jaloux. Quand j'entre, il est assis sur le canapé, je le rejoins avec hésitation, il me sourit et tends la main vers moi, je lui prends et vais vers lui. Je m'installe sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de lui.

 _\- Tu es jaloux... Mais je t'aime comme ça._

Il me sourit et pose son front contre mon cœur. Je pose une main sur sa joue et il lève les yeux vers moi et me regarde intensément.

 _\- Quand il s'agit de toi, je déraille complètement..._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Barry et moi ça n'a même pas duré longtemps._

 _\- Ne me parle pas de lui... S'il te plaît... Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il t'ai touché, même si c'était avant qu'on se connaisse... Mon cœur va exploser..._

Je souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, Oliver veut approfondir notre baiser mais je me retire aussitôt.

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir... Jamais il ne m'a touché comme tu le fais, jamais il ne m'a aimé comme tu le fais. Jamais je n'ai ressenti dans ses bras ce que je ressens quand je suis dans les tiens. Jamais je n'ai eu envie de lui faire tout ce que je te fais..._

Je lui murmure à l'oreille toutes les petites choses coquines que je lui ai déjà faite, les caresses, les baisers, les gâteries parfois même quand on avait des invités au manoir, je lui rappelle certains des choses qu'on a déjà fait sans se soucier non plus des possibles témoins qu'on pourrait avoir... On exagère parfois, mais ni lui ni moi ne pouvons supporter de rester une journée sans faire l'amour, je continue de lui murmurer toutes sortes de choses à l'oreille en défaisant la braguette de son jean... Je le vois qui souris et je le sens réagir en dessous moi. Il passe ses bras sous ma chemise et caresse doucement ma peau, je me recule doucement, on se sourit. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut. Je veux la même chose mais j'ai envie de jouer un peu...

 _\- Ton épaule..._

 _\- Je n'ai pratiquement pas mal... Et puis tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça..._

Il se frotte doucement à moi... Je vois bien qu'il en meurt d'envie.

 _ **Théa**_

Mon frère blessé ? Il n'est jamais blessé, enfin rien de sérieux, j'ai séché la fin des cours, Roy m'a prévenu, en même temps je lui en aurais voulut de ne pas le faire, c'est mon petit ami quand même et savoir que mon frère soutient ma relation avec lui me surprend toujours. Je croise des hommes qui me disent qu'il est dans son bureau, Roy arrive vers moi, je l'embrasse rapidement avant de filer vers le bureau de mon frère.

 _\- Théa, tu ne devrais pas._

 _\- C'est mon frère Roy !_

 _\- Oh je sais... C'est justement pour ça que tu ne devrais pas..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je continue mon chemin et Roy s'arrête, je pense que si Ollie allait mal mon petit ami n'aurait pas eu ce sourire en coin. J'arrive devant le bureau, je m'apprête à entrer quand je me fige, j'entends des cris provenant de l'intérieur, et pas des cris de douleur « Oh oui ! » « plus vite je t'en pris ! » « Encore Oliver ! » et des cris de jouissance tous plus fort les uns que les autres, je rebrousse mon chemin et vois mon copain en train de rire aux éclats.

 _\- Je vais te tuer !_

 _\- Je t'avais prévenu mon cœur._

Un autre cri encore plus fort que les autres nous parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Et franchement, entendre le prénom de mon frère prononcé de cette façon... Ça me donne froid dans le dos.

 _\- Oh c'est pas vrai, je vais jamais oublier ça !_

On file tout les deux, on décide d'aller chercher Nevah à l'école, de toutes façon ses parents sont un peu trop occupés pour le moment.

 _ **Oliver**_

Mon ange retombe sur moi, je caresse tendrement sa peau nue alors qu'on tente de reprendre une respiration normale, c'est fou ce que je l'aime... Je repense à la scène vécue avec Laurel il y a deux semaines, et ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est similaire, je suis jaloux, mais elle l'est aussi. On fait la paire elle et moi.

Je me souviens en effet de toutes les fois où on a échangé des moments intenses sans se soucier des témoins. Je me rappelle de la fois où j'étais furieux, un type avec qui je devais faire affaire refusait mes conditions et du coup me disait qu'il refusait de continuer... J'étais totalement furax, je me suis enfermé dans mon bureau, ce type était important, j'avais besoin de ses ressources. Mon ange est venue me rejoindre, dès qu'elle est rentrée je me suis sentie mieux, elle me fait toujours cet effet là. Elle a vu que j'étais en colère, elle s'est approché de moi et a passé ses bras autour de moi avant de se serrer doucement contre mon torse, j'étais tellement bien mais toujours aussi furieux. Elle m'a surpris en défaisant ma ceinture, baissant mon pantalon et se mettant à genoux... Je ne sais pas combien de temps à durer ce moment, combien de temps ses lèvres sont restées sur moi, sa main me caressant encore et encore, j'ai voulu lui dire d'arrêter mais à chaque fois que j'essayais elle accentuait ses caresses et ses baisers sur cette partie si sensible, je me tenais au bureau essayant de me contrôler mais ce n'était pas évident. J'ai explosé dans sa bouche même si j'ai voulu la reculer au dernier moment, elle m'a regardé avec tellement d'amour. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et plaqué sur on bureau tout en l'embrassant bien décidé à lui faire vivre la pareil. Je me souviens de ses gémissements, de ses cris, de ses tremblements quand elle était dans mes bras, je me souviens de tout, absolument tout. C'était divin. Et là c'est exactement pareil, elle se trouve dans mes bras et on vient à nouveau d'échanger un moment merveilleux.

Elle se redresse un peu encore toute tremblante dans mes bras avant de venir m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Jamais je n'ai fais ça... Avec personne... Tu es le seul à me faire ressentir autant de choses...A me tenter de la sorte..._

Elle tente encore de reprendre son souffle, je souris contre ses lèvres, heureux d'être le seul à l'avoir aimé ainsi. Je caresse tendrement son dos, elle est toujours sur moi et je ne veux pas la lâcher, et je crois qu'elle ne veut pas non plus partir.

 _\- Je t'aime mon ange, plus que tout._

 _\- Je t'aime tout autant Oliver._

Elle reste sur moi, collée contre mon torse alors que je continue de lui caresser doucement le dos, je crois que je ne pourrais pas arrêter d'être jaloux, mais si ça se termine à chaque fois de la sorte... Je serais heureux d'être jaloux de quiconque la regarde.

 _\- Mon ange ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas que je vais supporter de le voir ce type..._

Je l'entends rire contre mon épaule, elle se redresse doucement.

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le revoir... Je voulais juste qu'il sache que maintenant, je suis là avec toi, et je ne veux rien d'autre._

On s'embrasse tendrement avant que mon ange ne vienne se coller à moi, elle pose sa tête au creux de mon cou et ferme les yeux, je reste sans bouger, la laissant se détendre dans mes bras.

 _ **Tommy**_

Mine de rien ça fait déjà sept ans que j'ai rejoins les hommes d'Oliver, même si je vis ici depuis plus de temps déjà. Lui et moi on a grandi ensemble. Oliver n'a jamais été du genre à se caser avec les filles pour lui c'était des coups d'un soir et c'est tout, mais pour Félicity, j'ai de suite su que ce serait différent, j'ai su qu'il l'aimait. Et je ne me suis pas trompé, je suis heureux pour eux, vraiment, ils méritent d'être comblés. Oliver et elle en ont suffisamment bavé, c'est pour ça que je me suis juré de les protéger, quoi qu'il se passe.

Je suis dans le jardin, je les adore mais quand ils ont leur petits moments d'égarements... Je préfère ne pas être dans le coin, vraiment pas. Je souris, me souvenant de toutes les fois où je les ai entendu, ils sont intenables.

Je vois un gars qui remonte l'allée en direction du manoir, seul, sans véhicule. Merde que fait-il là ? Je le reconnais bien mais je ne l'aime pas, pas du tout, il a osé hausser le ton sur Félicity et j'ai bien vu qu'il l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Je fonce vers lui et me mets devant lui alors que des hommes sortent du manoir, heureusement Nevah ne rentre pas avant une bonne demi heure et il y a des hommes devant l'école en plus de Roy qui va la chercher avec Théa.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?_

Le type, Barry semble effrayé de nous voir tous autour de lui. Les hommes savent très bien que quand il s'agit de Félicity, personne n'a le droit de s'approcher d'elle, ce n'est pas que la volonté d'Oliver, c'est aussi la notre. Certes au début quand elle est venue vivre au manoir, je ne l'aimais pas, je pensais que c'était juste une fille qui s'intéressait à l'argent de mon ami, qui voulait ce que ces filles qui venaient de temps en temps obtenaient, un peu de bon temps avec Oliver... Mais j'ai vite compris que non, j'ai compris que mon ami était vraiment amoureux, et quand Félicity est partie... J'ai cru que Oliver allait tout détruire... Et quand elle est revenue avec Nevah, je l'ai vu plus heureux que jamais, alors ce type n'a rien à faire là.

 _\- Que faites-vous là ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous approcher d'elle !_

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity s'est endormie sur le canapé, je l'ai recouverte avec le plaid et l'ai laissé dormir ici. Elle est épuisée et je suis fière d'en être quand même responsable. Mon ange... Elle est tellement belle quand elle dort. Je m'habille et quitte le bureau, j'entends du bruit venant de l'extérieur, je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je sors dans le jardin et je vois un homme entouré par mes hommes. Je vois que Tommy semble le connaître.

 _\- Qui est-ce Tommy ?_

Il se tourne vers moi puis regarde de nouveau vers l'homme.

 _\- C'est lui que ta femme devait voir, mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Pourquoi mon ange ne me l'a pas dit ? Tommy me raconte brièvement mais suffisamment bas pour que ce type n'entende pas, je souris, au moins il connaît ma réputation, et j'aime que ma femme prenne ma défense de la sorte. Je m'approche de lui, soutenu par les hommes qui ne semblent pas décidés à me laisser seul avec lui, pourtant il ne semble pas dangereux.

 _\- Ne vous approchez pas de ma femme, jamais._

 _\- Je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions elle même._

Je serre le poing, c'est un de ses amis, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais si il continu je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

 _\- C'est ma femme, et je refuse que vous l'approchiez, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise comme toute à l'heure, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse._

 _\- Moi aussi._

 _\- Alors laisse-moi Barry._

Je me retourne et je vois mon ange qui descend les escaliers menant au jardin, elle vient près de moi et se colle contre moi. Je vois bien qu'elle semble encore épuisée, je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement, elle passe son bras derrière mon cou et approfondis le baiser un moment avant de s'éloigner, elle me sourit et se tourne vers Barry.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai senti que Oliver n'était plus avec moi, j'ai du m'endormir car je me retrouve sur le canapé avec le plaid sur moi, je souris, me lève et me rhabille, le canapé est super pour faire l'amour mais pas top pour dormir. En passant dans le couloir, je vois Oliver qui est dehors avec Barry, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je ne veux pas le voir, le revoir ne serait ce que le peu de temps que j'ai été avec lui... m'a fait comprendre que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, ni avec mon ancienne vie, c'est ça ma vie aujourd'hui. J'entends Oliver demander à Barry de me laisser, c'est dingue ce qu'il est jaloux, mais je l'aime ainsi. J'entends Barry dire qu'il veut que je sois heureuse. Je sors du manoir.

 _\- Alors laisse-moi Barry._

Je vais vers mon mari et le serre contre moi, il passe son bras dans mon dos et me pose un baiser sur le front, je ferme les yeux à ce contact et le regarde intensément, je suis complètement crevée par ce qu'on vient de faire, Oliver se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, je passe un bras derrière son cou et approfondis le baiser, j'aimerais plus mais je me souviens que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je me recule doucement avant de sourire à mon mari et de me tourner vers Barry.

 _\- Barry, ceci est ma vie maintenant, et je ne veux pas en changer, et j'aimerais que tu le respectes. La vie que j'avais avant... Ne me convenais pas... Mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse._

 _\- Comment peux-tu..._

Oulà, Barry a fait un pas vers moi et Tommy lui a attrapé le bras, je vois bien qu'il le serre, Barry ne semble pas très à l'aise, il semble avoir mal, il cherche à se débattre, Barry, tu devrais arrêter... Tommy est là pour nous protéger, même si tu es un ancien ami, il ne te laissera pas m'approcher de moi. Je fais un petit signe de tête à Tommy qui le relâche doucement.

 _\- Pars s'il te plaît, oublie-moi._

Voyant qu'il ne bouge pas, Oliver demande silencieusement aux gars de le raccompagner dehors, je le vois quitter notre propriété alors que la voiture qui ramène notre fille revient. Elle s'arrête juste devant nous et Nevah en sort en courant, Oliver se baisse un grand sourire aux lèvres et accueille notre fille avec plaisir, il se redresse en tenant toujours Nevah dans ses bras. Elle nous sourit et nous embrasse chacun sur la joue. On finit par rentrer, suivis par nos hommes, je n'ai pas menti à Barry, ma vie d'avant était triste, je passais mon temps à avoir peur d'être retrouvée par le type qui me poursuivait... Quand j'ai rencontré Oliver, j'ai trouvé ma lumière, mon espoir, ma vie... Et cette vie est la mienne, je ne laisserais personne me faire retourner en arrière.

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre je le sais mais je vous rassure il y en aura dans les prochains, pas des tonnes non plus mais il y en aura ^^**

 **J'ai eu une autre idée de fic... Mais elle sera assez compliquée à écrire... Je ne sais pas encore si je vais m'en sortir lol**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews si vous voulez la suite dimanche !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici votre suite ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire celui là !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Et merci pour les reviews !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Enfin, je viens enfin de finir cette affaire, ça commençait sérieusement à bien faire. Lance m'a prévenu qu'un gars vendait de la drogue à la fac de Théa, j'en ai parlé à ma sœur et elle n'était pas au courant, du coup elle commençait à enquêter seule là bas, je suis fière d'elle vraiment, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette en danger, du coup Roy est allé la rejoindre . Cette affaire à duré plus de deux mois et trois étudiants sont mort d'une overdose de cette drogue. On a finit par trouver une piste sur le dealer, et Roy s'est débarrassé de lui rapidement. Lance m'a remercié pour cette affaire et je dois dire que je suis heureux qu'il m'ait contacté, je déteste les dealers de drogue, c'est une chose que je me suis toujours refusé de faire et la drogue n'a pas sa place dans ma ville.

Je vois la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrir et ma fille courir vers moi.

 _\- Papa papa !_

Je souris, je me lève de mon bureau et accueille mon trésor avec plaisir. Je la prends dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'à moi, c'est fou ce qu'elle grandi, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je changeais ses couches mais non, elle a déjà trois ans.

 _\- Que fais-tu là Nevah ? Tu ne t'amuse pas avec Lilly ?_

Lilly est la petite fille de Raisa, elles ont à peu près le même âge, Raisa n'a jamais eu confiance dans les nourrices alors elle m'a demandé si Lilly pouvait venir ici quand son fils avait besoin d'aide pour la garder, j'ai accepté, comme ça Nevah peut jouer avec elle.

 _\- Si mais je veux maman..._

Je souris, Félicity est sortie avec Théa pour la journée, Nevah aurait du y aller mais elle ne semblait pas en forme, rien de bien méchant, Nevah semblait aller mieux au moment de leur départ mais on ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ça s'aggrave. Félicity ne voulait pas y aller mais je l'ai convaincu de le faire, ça fait des jours qu'elle n'arrête pas à son travail, elle avait besoin d'un break.

 _\- Maman revient bientôt, elle est juste sortie avec ta tante._

Nevah colle sa tête contre mon cou, merde elle est encore plus chaude que ce matin, je l'écarte et pose ma main dessus, en effet elle a plus de fièvre que ce matin, je quitte le bureau alors que je vois John venir vers moi.

 _\- Je dois te parler Oliver. C'est important._

 _\- Nevah a de la fièvre, je vais la coucher, je viens te voir après._

Raisa me voit venir avec Nevah, je lui explique rapidement et on l'installe dans son lit. Je lui donne un médicament avant de la border, je reste à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, j'aimerais rester près d'elle, je déteste la voir malade. Mais John semblait sérieux quand il est venu me parler.

 _\- Raisa... Je crois qu'il y a un soucis... Tu peux veiller sur elle ?_

 _\- Vous n'avez pas à me demander monsieur Queen, je reste avec Nevah, ne vous en faites pas._

Je souris et regarde ma fille qui dort paisiblement.

 _\- Je reviens vite, et préviens-moi dès qu'elle se réveille, et appelle le médecin... Juste au cas ou..._

Ça me fend le cœur de laisser ma petite princesse, mais John semblait inquiet alors je dois le voir. Je le retrouve dans mon bureau, il m'attend, je m'assois face à lui, je me demande si je dois prévenir Félicity, mais je ne veux pas gâcher sa journée, ce n'est pas une fièvre élevée et elle se repose, je suis sure qu'elle ira mieux ce soir.

 _\- Désolé de t'ennuyer Oliver, mais j'ai découvert quelque chose en interrogeant un voyou des Glades, ça ne va pas te plaire._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Je vois bien qu'il hésite et je déteste ça, je déteste qu'il me cache quelque chose et il le sait.

 _\- J'ai découvert que depuis un moment... Il y a un contrat..._

Sur ma tête ? Ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière, certaines personnes veulent prendre le pouvoir en ville mais ils abandonnent vite l'idée.

 _\- Ce n'est pas la première fois John, un de nos gars va s'en occuper et..._

 _\- Un contrat sur ta femme._

Quoi ? Sur mon ange ? Qui peut faire ça ? Non, je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas possible, qui oserait mettre un contrat sur Félicity ? Je sors mon téléphone et tente de la joindre, je suis inquiet tout à coup, j'ai besoin de l'entendre, de la voir, de la serrer contre moi. Elle ne réponds pas, merde ! Je me lève et m'apprête à quitter le bureau, John me suit, il sait très bien que je vais la trouver, que j'ai besoin d'elle.

 _\- Elle est au SPA avec Théa._

 _\- Je peux y être en dix minutes._

Je vois Roy sur le chemin, Théa a insisté pour qu'il ne les accompagne pas aujourd'hui, elle voulait juste passer un moment seule avec ma femme, j'ai compris, mais là je dois vraiment être sur qu'elles vont bien. Je demande à Roy de veiller sur Nevah, il accepte sans hésiter et John et moi on file au SPA.

On arrive rapidement là bas, John est vraiment génial comme conducteur. Je descends rapidement et je n'ai pas à demander à voir ma femme qu'elle est déjà dans l'entrée, je vais vers elle et elle me sourit. Je la serre contre moi, je sais qu'elle ne comprends pas, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je me demande qui est l'ordure qui a osé mettre un contrat sur sa tête, je le tuerais, je jure que je vais le tuer... Mon ange est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Nevah ? Elle va bien ?_

Je la rassure, je lui dis qu'elle a un peu de fièvre mais qu'elle se repose et que Raisa et Roy sont avec elle. On rentre au manoir dès que Théa est là, Félicity me demande ce qu'il y a... Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, j'ai juré de la protéger, quoi qu'il se passe... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... Mais je sais que je dois le faire.

 _ **Félicity**_

On est rentrés au manoir depuis une heure, je suis d'abord passé voir Nevah, elle dort encore et a encore un peu de fièvre mais ça devrait aller, le médecin viendra ce soir pour l'examiner, son planning était chargé mais il a accepté de venir dès qu'il a fini. Je dois voir mon mari maintenant, je sais que quelque chose le tracasse, j'ai toujours un homme qui me suit, à chaque seconde, c'est encore plus que d'habitude. Je le retrouve dans notre chambre, une valise est prête, avec des affaires à moi. Je m'approche, je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles... Quelques temps._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut, je vois bien qu'il a peur, il bouge sans cesse d'un endroit à l'autre. Je m'approche et je pose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Oliver, parle-moi s'il te plaît... Dis-moi ce qui te fais peur._

Je vois qu'il hésite, il colle son front au mien, il est si faible quand il s'agit de moi ou de notre fille.

 _\- Parle-moi..._

 _\- Dig a appris... Que quelqu'un a mis un contrat sur toi..._

Quoi ? Alors là je suis surprise ! Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait-il ça ? Sans doute pour atteindre mon mari, mais il est hors de question que je parte, jamais de la vie. Il s'écarte de moi et me tourne le dos, je vois qu'il s'essuie les yeux, il déteste pleurer, même devant moi. Je vais vers ma valise et je commence à la défaire. Je l'entends se rapprocher de moi et il me prend doucement le bras.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je ne pars pas, jamais je ne partirais._

 _\- Félicity... Je veux que tu sois en sécurité, tu reviendras quand ce sera fini..._

 _\- Jamais je ne te quitterais... Même une seule journée. J'ai déjà vécu six mois sans toi et j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir tellement ça m'a fait mal... Je sais que tu es inquiet..._

 _\- Inquiet ? Félicity je suis terrifié ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, et savoir que quelqu'un a osé faire ça..._

 _\- Je ne te quitte pas, jamais. Tu ne me forceras pas à partir..._

 _\- Je t'en pris..._

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me rapproche de lui, il pose ses bras dans mon dos et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Je reste... Je sais que tu me protégeras, je sais que je ne risque rien en étant avec toi, je l'ai toujours su. Alors je t'en pris... Laisse-moi rester avec toi... Je t'en supplies... J'ai déjà vécu une grossesse sans mon mari à mes côtés... Je ne veux pas que ça recommence..._

Voilà, ça c'est dit, je voulais attendre que son histoire avec la drogue à la fac de Théa soit réglée avant de lui dire... Je suis enceinte, depuis un mois environ... Je ne m'y attendais plus, avec Oliver on essayait depuis un an de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Nevah, mais on y arrivait pas alors on s'était résignés. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai été heureuse, et je sais que Oliver va l'être aussi.

 _ **Oliver**_

Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Un bébé ? On va enfin avoir notre deuxième bébé ? Je n'y croyais plus ! Merde je t'aime déjà bébé mais tu aurais pu venir plus tard... Je ne veux pas que ta mère soit en danger... Et puis... Oh et merde, je serre ma femme dans mes bras, je suis heureux, tellement heureux, elle passe ses bras dans mon dos et me serre contre elle aussi. On reste ainsi un moment avant que je ne me recule doucement je pose mes mains sur ses joues et mon front contre le sien, je suis heureux, oh que oui.

 _\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?_

 _\- Trois jours._

Depuis tant de temps ? Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit dès qu'elle l'a su ? Je lui demande.

 _\- Je voulais que tu en finisses avec cette affaire de drogue... Je sais que tu t'inquiétais pour ta sœur... Alors je me suis dit que... Tu m'en veux ?_

Je lui souris, comment je pourrais lui en vouloir ? Elle pense toujours à moi malgré que ce soit moi qui soit plus à même de me protéger, je la reprends dans mes bras avant de déplacer doucement mes mains jusqu'à son ventre encore tout plat.

 _\- Tu es heureux alors ?_

 _\- Bien sur que je le suis mon ange, on l'attends depuis si longtemps ce bébé... Nevah va avoir son petit frère ou sa petite sœur._

La menace refait surface dans mon esprit, je suis inquiet, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma femme, ni à notre enfant. Mais Félicity a raison, je ne veux pas être séparé d'elle et encore moins maintenant que notre enfant est là, j'ai déjà raté sa première grossesse, je ne lui en veux pas, tout est pardonné depuis la seconde où je l'ai retrouvé, mais je veux être là pour celle ci, je veux assister à chaque seconde.

 _\- Jure-moi... Que tu ne resteras jamais seule... Que tu resteras avec moi ou un des gars à chaque seconde..._

 _\- Je le jure Oliver. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes tant que tu ne me demande pas de te quitter..._

 _\- Jamais mon ange, de toute façon... Je ne supporterais pas d'être loin de toi._

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'allonge sur notre lit avant de caresser doucement son ventre, bientôt on aura un deuxième petit trésor, j'ai hâte de le tenir, de le voir, j'espère juste que ça se passera mieux qu'avec Nevah.

Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'ai appris pour ce contrat et pour le moment rien a été tenté contre elle, ma femme est en sécurité pour le moment, je la vois en train de jouer avec notre fille dans le jardin, Nevah fait du toboggan et mon ange l'attends en bas, son petit ventre se dessine doucement, elle est enceinte d'un peu plus de quatre mois maintenant, selon le médecin tout va bien pour elle et pour notre bébé. La prochaine échographie nous dira si on va avoir une fille ou un fils. J'ai hâte de commencer sa chambre, je n'ai pas pu la faire pour Nevah, on avait pas trop de temps, mais cette fois, je serais heureux de faire de sa chambre un petit paradis. J'ai même entendu Félicity parler de prénom avec Théa, elle aime bien Aaron pour un garçon ou Kira pour une fille, je dois dire que les deux me plaisent, reste plus qu'à savoir ce qu'on va avoir.

C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle a lieue, et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir y aller... Je le voudrais vraiment, mais je ne le peux pas... John est venu me dire qu'un homme avait refusé le contrat sur ma femme mais qu'il venait nous parler, au moins ce type est suffisamment malin pour savoir qu'on ne s'en prend pas à ma famille. Je raconterais tout à Félicity plus tard, je veux qu'elle aille à son rendez-vous l'esprit libre.

Je vais dans mon bureau, je sais que le type m'attends, j'ai hâte de savoir qui en veut à ma femme, je rentre et je vois un homme, il est jeune, à peu près l'âge de Roy, je tente de ne pas m'énerver quand même, ce type est venu nous dire ce qu'il sait et de son plein gré, je dois le laisser faire, le laisser parler.

Il commence par nous raconter qu'il a rencontré la personne qui a voulu l'engager il y a deux semaines, il lui a fait croire qu'il acceptait mais jamais il n'aurait osé s'en prendre à ma femme. Alors il est venu ici, pour nous parler afin qu'on comprenne qu'il n'a pas accepter et qu'il fera ce qu'on lui demande pour arrêter cette personne.

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Je ne connais pas son nom, mais c'est une femme, les cheveux châtains, environ la trentaine. Oh j'ai vu sa voiture, une de marque américaine, elle est rouge foncée et a un autocollant à l'arrière, mais je n'ai pas vu plus. Je vous ai ramené ça..._

Il me tend un dvd, je n'attends pas pour le regarder, je le mets dans mon ordinateur et je regarde, c'est une vidéo de caméra de surveillance, je ne veux pas savoir comment il l'a eu, mais on voit bien la voiture dont il me parler... Et je la reconnais, cet autocollant débile avec le symbole de la justice... Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Comment Laurel a-t-elle pu oser menacer la vie de ma femme ?!

 _\- John, localise Laurel, et préviens Lance, dis-lui que par égard à tout ce qu'il a fait pour ma famille et comme je sais qu'il est loyal envers moi je lui laisse une chance de faire ce qu'il croit le mieux pour elle, mais que s'il ne tente rien... Tu m'as compris._

Et oui il a comprit, il sort son portable et appelle du monde. J'appelle mes hommes pour savoir si ma femme va bien, ils me rassurent en me disant que tout va bien qu'elles viennent de sortir du cabinet et qu'elles vont se manger une glace avant de rentrer. Roy et Tommy ne lâchent pas Nevah d'une semelle, je sais qu'elle ne risque rien.

 _ **Félicity**_

Aujourd'hui va voir lieue l'échographie, on va savoir enfin ce qu'on va avoir. J'espère vraiment que je vais lui donner un fils, il sera tellement fier d'avoir un fils a qui donner son nom. C'est Théa qui va m'accompagner, Oliver a une urgence et je sais que ce doit en être une car il semblait inquiet en me le disant, je sais qu'il m'en parlera ce soir, du coup je ne dis rien, je lui promets de vite revenir lui annoncer de vive voix. On s'en va avec Théa, on a hâte de savoir, elle autant que moi.

On ressort du cabinet... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...Pas du tout... Comment je vais l'annoncer à mon mari ?

 _\- Félicity, tu n'as pas l'air heureuse..._

 _\- Bien sur que je le suis Théa..._

Je sais, on ne le dirait pas, en fait, je suis déçue... Le médecin m'a annoncé qu'on allait avoir une fille... J'explique à Théa... Je voulais tellement lui donner un fils. On est assise à la table du glacier, je commande une glace au chocolat mais Théa reçoit un sms, elle me dit que c'est une amie et qu'elle doit y aller, elle prévient les deux gardes du corps et part sans rien dire d'autre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je sais que je vais devoir lui dire, rentrer vite à la maison, je ne sais juste pas comment faire... Et s'il était déçu ? Et s'il voulait vraiment un fils... Je ne supporterais pas de voir que je le déçois... De voir qu'il m'en veut... Même si ce n'est pas de ma faute, aux dernières nouvelles on ne peut pas choisir ce qu'on va avoir comme enfant...

Je commence ma glace quand quelqu'un s'installe en face de moi... Je lève les yeux et je vois Laurel, merde qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ici celle là ?

 _\- Je sais que Oliver a du prévenir tes chiens de gardes que je ne dois pas t'approcher, mais on va gentiment sortir d'ici par derrière._

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me veut.

 _\- Sinon quoi Laurel ? Il faut que tu te fasses une idée... Oliver est mon mari, il m'aime, rien ne changera ça._

J'entends un bruit que je reconnais bien qui vient de sous la table, le bruit d'une arme qu'on enclenche, je pose une main protectrice sur mon ventre, c'est inutile mais c'est plus fort que moi... Je décide donc de suivre Laurel, les hommes sont au téléphone, ils doivent prévenir Oliver que Théa est partie.. S'il vous plaît regardez-moi... Regardez-moi partir et prévenez mon mari...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je vois Théa qui revient, mais je suis inquiet, je ne sais pas où est Laurel, pas du tout, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'en prendre à ma femme... Ma sœur débarque devant moi, elle semble furieuse de quelque chose et je me demande bien de quoi.

 _\- Alors Ollie, il va falloir que tu sois honnête avec moi !_

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je suis toujours honnête avec ma sœur, je ne veux pas lui cacher des choses et qu'elle apprenne la vérité plus tard, je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre.

 _\- De quoi tu parles Speedy ?_

Je souris, je sais qu'elle déteste ce surnom mais j'adore la taquiner avec, elle ferme les yeux et je vois bien qu'elle s'empêche de répliquer.

 _\- Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir eu Nevah ?_

Quoi ? Elle est folle ou quoi ? Nevah est mon petit trésor, le second amour de ma vie, même si elle va bientôt devoir me partager avec son frère ou sa sœur.

 _\- Théa, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir eu ma fille, jamais je ne regretterais !_

 _\- Et bien tu devrais peut-être le dire à ta femme._

Comment ça ? Félicity pense que je regrette qu'on ai eu notre fille ? Comment peut-elle croire ça ? Je pensais leur montrer suffisamment que je les aime toutes les deux... Ce sont mes deux amours, je les aimes plus que tout.

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Félicity est persuadée que tu voudrais un fils... Du coup elle a peur de te dire que vous allez avoir une autre petite fille._

Quoi ? Une fille ? On va avoir une petite fille ? Une deuxième petite princesse ? C'est vrai ? Je souris, je suis heureux, vraiment très heureux, je me fiche d'avoir un fils ou un fille, je veux juste que cette fois tout se passe bien. Mais pourquoi mon ange a-t-elle cru ça ?

 _\- Théa... Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?_

 _\- Qu'elle voulait te donner un fils à qui tu pourrais transmettre notre nom et les affaires de la famille... Alors..._

 _\- C'est fou ce qu'elle peut être stupide !_

 _\- Alors tu n'es pas déçu ?_

 _\- Non, bien sur que non ! Je suis heureux, garçon ou fille je m'en moque, tout ce que je veux c'est que ce bébé... Notre petite fille soit en bonne santé._

Je suis heureux, vraiment, j'ai hâte de voir ma femme, de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui montrer à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir une autre petite fille. Théa me laisse un peu, je me remets tout juste de la nouvelle, je vais avoir une autre petite fille, Nevah va avoir une petite sœur. Mon portable sonne, c'est l'un des homme qui suit mon ange, je réponds aussitôt, je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre avant que ce con me dise qu'ils ont perdu ma femme ! Comment ces idiots ont pu la laisser seule ! C'était leur seule mission ! Ne pas la quitter des yeux ! Merde alors ! Je raccroche et je reçois un appel de mon ange, je suis immédiatement rassuré.

 _\- Mon ange ?_

Elle ne réponds pas, mais je l'entends parler à Laurel, je le sais, je reconnais sa voix, elle a du réussir à activer son portable, tu es géniale mon ange ! Je préviens Dig et lui demande de localiser le portable de ma femme. Je dois juste patienter, je n'entends plus rien, ça a du raccrocher, j'aimerais la rappeler mais je ne peux pas risquer de faire blesser ma femme. Dig l'a localisé, on fonce, Lance nous rejoint là bas, il n'aura qu'une seule chance de résonner sa fille, une seule ! On passe devant Roy et Tommy qui jouent avec Nevah, Théa est avec elle. Je leur demande de veiller sur elle et ils me promettent de ne pas la quitter une seule seconde.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis Laurel docilement, elle pointe discrètement son pistolet dans mon dos et me dis de me dépêcher... J'ai une main dans ma poche la ou se trouve mon téléphone, je touche trois fois l'écran tactile et appuie sur la touche décroché... J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, j'espère ne pas m'être trompé sinon j'ai bien peur qu'Oliver ne me retrouve pas vivante.

Je compte jusqu'à quinze dans ma tête et raccroche, quinze seconde c'est le temps qu'il faut a Dig pour me localiser. Il est vraiment génial dans ce domaine, je suis une pro de l'informatique mais lui est encore meilleur que moi, ce qui est difficile à croire, je dois l'avouer... Bon, je dois me concentrer, Laurel ne me fera rien, en tout cas je l'espère... Je ne veux pas penser à Nevah grandissant sans moi... A Oliver tellement désespéré de m'avoir perdu qu'il n'a plus goût à rien... A Théa... Elle et moi on est comme des sœurs... Elle a déjà tellement perdu, je ne veux pas qu'elle revive ça... Je ne veux pas penser au fait que ma fille ne pourrait ne pas vivre... Je veux qu'elle vive, qu'elle grandisse, qu'elle soit heureuse... Je ne peux pas y penser, je ne peux pas mourir... Pour mes filles, pour mon mari... Je dois rester en vie.

Nous arrivons dans l'avenue principale de la ville, elle est déserte. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a personne ici, d'habitude c'est toujours bondé de monde

 _\- Assieds-toi sur le banc._

Je prends place sans discuter, je tremble légèrement. Je ne suis pas rassurée d'autant plus que le banc se trouve derrière un grand chêne. Le peu de passant qu'il y a ne verra pas ce qui peut se passer derrière cet arbre. Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre, j'essaye de calmer ma fille, depuis une semaine elle bouge de plus en plus, le stress que je ressens en ce moment doit l'énerver encore plus... Je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour elle... Mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai quand même une arme pointée sur moi. Ma fille se calme doucement mais continue de bouger, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête, ça me rassure de la sentir, je souris doucement... J'ai été idiote... De croire que Oliver ne serait pas heureux... Je suis sur qu'il le sera, c'est notre fille et il va être ravi de cette nouvelle...

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?_

Je lève les yeux vers elle, je suis encore terrifiée, mais je ne veux pas la mettre en colère alors je dois lui répondre.

 _\- Ma fille bouge..._

 _\- Encore une fille ? Je suis sure que j'aurais pu lui donner un fils, il doit vouloir un fils._

Merde... Pourquoi elle dit ça ? Je secoue doucement la tête, je ne dois pas repenser à mes doutes, Oliver sera heureux, j'en suis certaine.

 _\- Oliver aimera notre fille autant qu'il aime Nevah, j'en suis sure. Oliver m'aime Laurel, je sais qu'il m'aime plus que tout... Ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'il t'a dit que c'était fini... Tu devrais passer à autre chose._

Elle se lève et pointe son arme sur ma tête, je ferme les yeux et pleure doucement, je dois me taire, je ne dois pas la mettre en colère, Oliver va venir, je le sais, il va venir me chercher, j'en suis certaine. Je dois la faire patienter, je dois gagner du temps.

 _\- Il m'aimait avant que tu n'arrives !_

Je ne supporte pas d'entendre ce genre de chose, je lève les yeux vers elle et cette fois je ne compte pas les baisser.

 _\- Peut-être... Je ne sais pas s'il t'aimait ou non, et je m'en fiche, je sais juste... Qu'il m'aime infiniment plus._

Elle se lève et fait les cents pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire d'autre, je sais qu'Oliver n'a jamais aimé comme il m'aime, il me le répète assez souvent, elle ne tente rien, je suis nerveuse, ma fille bouge encore mais je voudrais tellement être ailleurs, chez moi, dans mon lit... Dans les bras de mon mari... Mais les pas qu'elle fait me rendent nerveuse, je dois essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

 _\- Laurel ?_

Elle se retourne vers moi et pointe de nouveau l'arme... Merde Oliver, viens vite mon amour, je t'en pris...

 _ **Oliver**_

J'arrive enfin sur les lieux, je descends de la voiture sans prendre la peine d'attendre que Dig se gare, je sais que mon ange n'est pas loin. Je la cherche du regard, je ne vois rien puis j'entends sa voix, je ne l'entends pas fort mais je sais que c'est elle. Je suis cette voix, la voix de mon ange et je vois Laurel qui pointe une arme sur ma femme, mais elle est folle ou quoi ? Félicity a ses bras croisés sur son ventre, je sais qu'elle protège notre fille. Je vois rouge, je ne supporterais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma femme et à notre fille. Je vais vers elles en courant, Laurel entends mes pas et se redresse avant de pointer son arme encore plus près de ma femme.

 _\- Laurel ça suffit ! Laisse-la tranquille._

Je vois mon ange qui semble aller bien, elle me regarde et à l'air de vouloir venir vers moi.

 _\- Tu vas bien mon ange ?_

Elle hoche la tête doucement, se tenant encore le ventre.

 _\- Et Kira ?_

J'appelle notre fille par le prénom qu'elle lui a choisi, je trouve que ça lui ira parfaitement, Kira Queen, ça sonne bien, j'adore. Elle me regarde et verse des larmes silencieuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Est-ce que notre fille va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle pleure parce qu'elle voit bien que je suis heureux de notre fille ? Je n'en peux plus de cette attente... Je veux savoir...

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Elle va bien... Kira va bien, je l'a sens bouger..._

Dieu merci, notre bébé va bien, je suis heureux, rassuré, maintenant je dois faire en sorte que ma femme revienne vers moi, que je puisse la protéger.

 _\- Laurel laisse partir ma femme s'il te plaît._

 _\- Non ! Elle a tout gâché entre nous ! Je refuse que ça continue comme ça !_

Cette fois j'en ai assez, je jure que si son père n'arrive pas de suite, je ne vais pas la laisser continuer effrayer ma femme. Je me fiche de qui elle est la fille, je sais que je perdrais un homme loyal mais ma femme et ma fille sont plus importantes que tout.

 _\- Laurel ça fait quatre ans que je t'ai dis que c'était fini alors que ce n'était même pas sérieux entre nous, et tu le sais, je ne suis pas fière de moi sur ce coup là mais je ne regrette pas du tout. J'ai choisi ma femme et je le referais sans hésiter._

Félicity veut venir vers moi, je le vois bien, elle s'est levée du banc et si Laurel n'avait pas encore cette arme pointée sur elle, mon ange serait déjà dans mes bras. Je fais quelques pas en direction de Laurel, elle pointe toujours son arme sur ma femme mais si je ne fais rien, on va rester comme ça un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. J'arrive près de ma femme et je la prends dans mes bras, me mettant entre l'arme et elle. Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre elle, je reste ainsi un long moment, je me fiche totalement de la présence de Laurel. Je me sépare doucement de mon ange, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?_

 _\- Je vais bien... J'ai eu peur c'est tout._

 _\- Et notre fille ? Elle va vraiment bien ?_

Je vois bien qu'elle a eu peur pour Kira, j'ai eu peur moi aussi. Je crois qu'elle se souvient du doute qu'elle a eu, je pose ma main sous son menton et la force à me regarder.

 _\- Je suis heureux, pour notre fille, comment as-tu pu croire que je ne le serais pas ?_

 _\- J'ai cru que..._

 _\- Et bien tu as eu tort mon ange... J'ai hâte de tenir Kira dans mes bras..._

 _\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Ça me dégoûte !_

On se tourne vers Laurel, je suis toujours devant ma femme, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger, elle a toujours son arme pointée sur nous. Je vois Lance qui arrive derrière elle.

 _\- Laurel arrête tes conneries, laisse-les partir._

Elle se tourne et semble horrifiée de voir son père.

 _\- Papa ?_

Il vient vers sa fille et se poste juste à côtés de nous.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Laurel ? Mettre un contrat sur elle tu es folle ou quoi ?_

 _\- Personne n'a jamais accepté, ils ont tous la trouille ! Mais pas moi !_

En même temps ils ne sont pas idiots, ils savent très bien que quiconque la touche sera mort avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _\- Et toi papa, je peux savoir pourquoi tu travailles pour lui ?_

Je vois Lance qui ne dit plus rien, il me regarde, moi je sais ce qu'il y a. Il m'a déjà tout dit quand il a accepté de travailler pour moi.

 _\- Oliver Queen n'a pas peur de faire de cette ville un endroit meilleur. Il se fiche de la loi, ni de comment il doit s'y prendre pour débarrasser cette ville de toutes ses ordures._

Je souris, en effet c'est ce que je veux, bon ok, j'aime aussi avoir le pouvoir en ville, c'est plaisant que tout le monde me craignent, d'avoir la ville à mes pieds et que personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit de peur de commettre une erreur. Lance prend le bras de sa fille et lui retire l'arme des mains.

 _\- Et tu as de la chance d'être ma fille, sinon tu serais déjà morte pour avoir osé la menacer._

Il se tourne vers nous, tenant toujours sa fille.

 _\- Ramenez votre femme Oliver, je me charge de ma fille._

J'hésite un moment, j'aimerais vraiment me débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute, être sur qu'elle ne viendra plus jamais ennuyer ma femme, ni aucun membre de ma famille.

 _\- Lance, je vous fais confiance, mais faites-en sorte que votre fille quitte cette ville, je ne veux plus la voir, jamais._

 _\- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas, vous ne la reverrez plus._

Je prends ma femme par la taille et on rejoint Dig qui nous attend à la voiture, on s'installe et elle vient se blottir contre moi, je pense qu'elle a vraiment eu peur.

 _ **Félicity**_

On est rentrés au manoir, j'ai vraiment eu une journée difficile, j'ai été embrassé ma fille qui ne s'est rendue compte de rien, je remercie Roy et Tommy qui ont veillé sur elle toute la journée. Je sais qu'ils tiennent à elle et qu'ils feront tout pour la protéger.

Je suis allongée dans mon lit, mon mari est contre moi et sa main est posée sur mon ventre, notre fille s'est enfin calmée, je pense que tout le stress qui s'est envolé est bon pour elle.

 _\- Ne doute jamais mon ange, ne doute pas de moi, ni de mon amour pour toi, pour Nevah et pour notre petite Kira._

Je me retourne dans ses bras, je vois dans son regard qu'il semble perdu, et ses yeux sont tristes... Je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas le rendre malheureux, je pose une main sur sa joue et la caresse doucement, il ferme les yeux à ce contact.

 _\- Je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça... J'ai été stupide, je sais que tu aimes Nevah et que tu aimeras notre seconde petite fille tout autant._

 _\- Je veux ce bébé... Et je me fiche complètement que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, tout ce que je veux, c'est que cette fois, je sois à tes côtés, que Kira naisse à terme et qu'elle échappe à l'incubateur... Je veux pouvoir la tenir dès le début dans mes bras._

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement, il veut se reculer mais je réponds à son baiser sans hésiter, il se met au dessus de moi et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou, je lui retire son T shirt et commence à caresser son dos, il se recule doucement et me sourit.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout._

Il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse de nouveau, le reste de nos vêtements disparaissent rapidement, je sais que ce soir ce sera tendre, on a eu tellement peur tout les deux qu'on a besoin de ça pour nous réconforter. On passe des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se montrant notre amour sans penser au reste. Oliver m'a serré contre lui me disant à quel point il nous aime moi et nos filles. Heureusement que notre chambre est quand même bien isolée parce que Nevah ne dormirait pas beaucoup avec tout ce qu'on fait son père et moi.

Oliver me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui, je suis épuisée, je tremble encore tellement je suis bien dans ses bras.

 _\- Ça va mon ange ?_

 _\- Toujours dans tes bras._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant de toucher doucement mon ventre, Kira recommence à bouger.

 _\- Elle est en forme._

 _\- Oui... C'est Théa, qui t'a dit comment je voulais l'appeler ?_

 _\- Non, je t'ai entendu lui parler, il y a quelques jours. Et je dois dire que j'adore ce prénom._

Je lui souris et me rapproche encore plus de lui, je suis épuisée par cette journée et par ce qu'on vient de faire.

 _\- Tu es sur ? On peut en trouver un autre._

 _\- Non mon ange, j'adore ce prénom, Nevah et Kira, ça sonne bien je trouve._

Je finis par m'endormir dans les bras de mon mari, bercée par les battements de son cœur.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait déjà trois mois qu'on a appris qu'on allait avoir une seconde petite fille. Mon ange est enceinte de plus de sept mois, et je dois dire que je suis bien heureux que tout se passe bien. Je l'observe, elle est assise sur le canapé, Nevah à côté d'elle qui parle à sa petite sœur.

Lance m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé sa fille à Portland, là où est sa mère, elle suit un traitement psychiatrique, je suis bien content quand même, Laurel ne reviendra plus en ville, Lance va s'en assurer. Elle ne s'approchera plus de ma femme. Je vais vers elles et m'installe près de mes trois amours.

 _\- Papa, Kira bouge beaucoup !_

 _\- Ah oui ?_

Je pose ma main sur le ventre de mon ange et en effet je sens qu'elle bouge beaucoup. Tout va bien pour Kira, j'emmène Félicity chez le médecin toutes les semaines, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais je veux être sur que ma fille va bien.

Nevah rejoins Lilly quand celle ci arrive avec Raisa, notre fille nous abandonne bien vite quand son amie vient chez nous. Ma femme me sourit et vient se coller à moi, je pose doucement ma main sur son ventre et notre fille bouge doucement. Je repense à notre rencontre, ce jour magnifique mais si triste dans ce cimetière, nous étions deux personnes en deuil et j'ai vu sa peur, je lui ai pris la main et je l'ai ramené chez moi, je ne l'ai pas laissé partir quand elle l'a voulu et quand elle m'a quitté j'ai cru mourir, mais aujourd'hui, elle est dans mes bras, ma femme, la mère de mes enfants et je dois dire que je suis plus heureux que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Elle se redresse et pose sa main sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser tendrement, je souris et réponds à son baiser sans hésiter, elle se colle encore plus à moi, heureusement que notre fille vient de partir quand même. On finit par se séparer, je colle mon front au sien et on se sourit.

 _\- Je t'aime mon ange._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tellement._

Je la serre contre moi et on reste ainsi, à sentir notre fille bouger sous nos mains, à se sourire, en entendant notre fille aînée rire aux éclats en allant dans le jardin.

 **Voilà ? Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Cette fanfic devait normalement se finir là, mais j'ai eu une autre idée qui est déjà écrite lol, du coup vous allez devoir me supporter encore un chapitre XD**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews vous pouvez pas savoir comme j'adore lire vos commentaires =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'ai eu moins de review pour le chapitre d'avant, je suppose que vous en avez assez de cette fic ^^ mais bon, moi j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire que ça m'est égal lol. BONNE LECTURE !**

 _ **Roy**_

Quand je repense à ma vie, je me dis que quand même j'aurais pu faire mieux, j'aurais pu continuer le lycée, j'aurais du éviter les gangs, les dealers et autres type dangereux... Je pense que la pire période de ma vie reste quand même celle dans laquelle j'étais avant que Oliver ne me trouve... J'étais un vrai paumé, je travaillais pour ce type, Justin, il volait des voitures, revendait de la drogue, cambriolait des maisons... Je volais surtout des voitures... Je vivais dans la rue, je buvais et me droguais... Je n'étais vraiment pas au top de ma forme... Et un jour j'ai croisé la route de Félicity... Enfin, c'était vraiment du au hasard. Il était tard, elle sortait de son travail, je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'hommes à ses côtés, il y en a toujours qui veillent sur elle. Mais ce soir là elle était seule, elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand elle a failli se faire renverser, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait à ce moment là mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la sauver, j'ai foncé sur elle et l'ai plaqué au sol. On a été à l'hôpital, elle était blessée et moi aussi. Et puis j'ai vu Oliver, il est arrivé littéralement paniqué quand il a su que sa femme était blessée... Je jure que quand je l'ai vu, il aurait pu tuer tout le monde si on ne lui disait pas où était sa femme. Elle allait bien, elle avait le poignet cassé et une légère blessure à la tête, mais elle a pu rentrer chez eux le soir même. Je l'ai vu la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui... Oliver Queen agissant comme ça... Franchement ça m'étonnait, mais aujourd'hui je sais que sa femme et ses filles sont ce qu'il a de plus précieux.

Il est venu me voir ensuite, je n'avais pas grand chose mais les médecins ne voulaient pas me laisser partir... La police voulait m'interroger sur des vols qui avaient eu lieux peu de temps avant, j'avais les nerfs, je sauvais une femme et je me retrouvais dans la merde. Oliver m'a remercié, d'avoir sauvé sa femme. Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant quelques jours et puis un jour il était là, devant l'endroit où j'achetais ma drogue, il m'a dit que si je le voulais tout ça c'était fini, que si je le voulais, je pouvais venir avec lui et que ma vie changerait du tout au tout. Je n'ai pas accepté tout de suite, je ne savais pas quoi faire, il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on refuse mais que comme j'avais sauvé sa femme j'avais le choix, qu'il me laissait décider de mon avenir... Alors j'ai fini par me rendre au manoir, j'ai accepté... Oliver m'a enfermé dans une chambre pendant près de deux semaines... Il ne voulait pas que je sois en contacte avec sa fille si j'étais drogué, et même si ça été très dur, avec le recul, je comprends. Je ne prenais pas de la drogue tout le temps, je n'étais pas non plus un junky, j'en prenais occasionnellement. Quand j'ai pu sortir, il m'a emmené dans une autre chambre, je sais que certains hommes vivent ici, pour veiller sur la famille non stop, et j'allais en faire partie, en même temps je n'avais nul part où aller... J'ai revu Félicity... Elle m'a de nouveau remercié de l'avoir sauvé, je l'ai tout de suite apprécié, elle est tellement pleine de vie, pleine de force, pleine de joie, elle met du soleil dans cette maison... Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle foutait avec lui... Franchement, elle est si innocente, que pouvait-elle faire avec Oliver Queen ? Et puis j'ai compris, j'ai vu leur regard, j'ai vu Oliver l'a prendre dans ses bras, j'ai compris qu'ils s'aimaient, vraiment, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fort que leur amour. J'ai aussi vite compris que dès qu'il s'agit de sa famille Oliver peut péter les plombs sans attendre... C'est plus tard que j'ai appris comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, et j'ai compris que Oliver Queen avait beau être un tueur, un homme froid en apparences, c'était aussi un homme bien... J'ai rencontré Nevah le même jour, elle avait à peine deux ans à ce moment là, et encore une fois j'ai vu Oliver très différent de ce qu'on peut croire, avec sa fille, il change vraiment.

Ensuite j'ai rencontré Théa... Je ne savais pas qu'elle changerait ma vie à ce point là, mais elle l'a fait, il ne m'a pas fallut trop de temps pour tomber amoureux d'elle, pourtant j'ai tout essayé pour ne pas le faire, je me concentrais sur mon entraînement, sur les missions qu'Oliver me donnait, mais Théa venait souvent me voir, on a le même âge à peu près du coup elle devait se sentir plus à l'aise avec moi qu'avec les autres gars... J'envoyais d'autres gars avec elle quand je le pouvais, j'ai vraiment tout essayé pour ne pas rester seul avec elle... Mais elle est bornée quand même... Et j'ai fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux d'elle... Enfin, je croyais que c'était une erreur, je pensais que Oliver m'en voudrait, qu'il me virerait du manoir et qu'il me tuerait pour avoir osé toucher sa sœur mais il m'a dit que tant que je veillais sur elle et que je prenais soin d'elle, que je la rendais heureuse, il nous laisserait être ensemble... Je soupçonne Félicity être à l'origine de tout ça, je pense qu'elle lui a parlé, mais j'en suis heureux...

Je pense que le plus ennuyeux... Est de voir, enfin plutôt d'entendre les ébats passionnés de mon patron et de sa femme, je dois dire qu'ils sont loin, très loin d'être discret et qu'on en prends souvent plein les oreilles mais que ça n'a pas l'air de les gêner plus que ça, avec les gars on essaye toujours de s'éclipser quand on entends ça.

Ça fait déjà trois ans qu'on est ensemble et je dois dire que je suis heureux, je ne pensais pas connaître ce genre de bonheur un jour. Oliver m'a surtout assigné à la protection de sa sœur et celle de ses filles quand elles sont avec nous. Nevah a déjà plus de quatre ans... Qu'est-ce que ça passe vite... Kira vient de prendre trois mois, j'avoue qu'au début je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec un bébé mais je commence à m'y faire.

Ils sont là d'ailleurs, la famille Queen, Oliver essaye d'apprendre à Nevah à faire du vélo dans le jardin pendant que Félicity et Kira sont sur une couverture. Nevah se débrouille bien quand même, bon son vélo à des petites routes mais c'est pas mal. Oliver rejoint sa femme et l'embrasse, je ne le reconnais pas mine de rien. Je vois Félicity qui vient se blottir contre lui alors qu'il vient de prendre Kira dans ses bras, ils regardent Nevah qui fait de son vélo tout autour d'eux.

 _ **Théa**_

Je ne comprends rien, rien du tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me quitte en me disant simplement qu'il ne m'aime plus ? Il est horrible, ce qu'il me fait est cruel vraiment... J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, je l'aime tellement et lui il me quitte... Roy pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je pensais que tu m'aimais, tu me l'as dit tellement de fois en trois ans... Trois ans que l'on sort ensemble et tu romps comme ça, sans explication... Je te déteste, je te hais... Mais je t'aime tellement plus.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je viens de coucher Kira, Félicity raconte une histoire à Nevah, je vais les rejoindre, déjà trois mois que notre bébé est née, trois mois superbe... J'ai eu peur, au moment de la naissance que ça se passe mal comme pour Nevah, je n'aurais pas supporter, je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans mon ange, ni sans nos filles. Elles sont toutes ma vie. J'ouvre légèrement la porte et je vois Félicity qui borde Nevah qui s'est endormie, je suis sur qu'elle n'a même pas eu le temps de lire un chapitre, Nevah était épuisée. Elle lui pose un baiser sur le front et se lève avant de me rejoindre. Je la prends dans mes bras, elle a encore quelques rondeurs dues à sa grossesse mais elle est parfaite, au début elle a paniqué quand elle a vu que ses kilos ne partaient pas aussi facilement qu'avec Nevah, elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que je ne la désirerais plus... Mais c'est tout l'inverse, je l'aime encore plus qu'hier. J'ai tellement envie d'elle à chaque seconde comme ce soir... Mais je dois me retenir, je crois que quelque chose cloche avec ma sœur et je préfère que ce soit mon ange qui s'occupe de ça, elle est tellement plus douée.

 _\- Mon ange ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

Elle se redresse et me fait un de ces sourires que j'aime tellement.

 _\- Je crois que Théa a un soucis... Est-ce que ça t'ennuie..._

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et vient m'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- J'ai remarqué aussi... Je vais y aller... Mais attends-moi, je t'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial ce soir._

Je souris, j'en tremble d'envie à l'avance, je l'embrasse de nouveau avant de la voir se diriger vers la chambre de ma sœur. Je vais dans notre chambre et j'attends mon amour avec impatience.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je frappe à la porte de Théa, elle me dit de partir, j'entends bien qu'il y a des sanglots dans sa voix, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude, je me demande ce qu'il y a quand même. Je rentre, je me fiche de ce qu'elle me dit, je veux être sure qu'elle va bien. Quand je rentre, je la vois adossée contre ss tête de lit, un oreiller dans les bras, elle le serre fort, je le vois bien qu'elle est malheureuse. Je vais vers elle.

 _\- S'il te plaît va-t-en !_

 _\- Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui ne va pas._

 _\- Non laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi !_

Elle me jette l'oreiller à la figure, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, pas une fois. Je m'approche même si elle continue de me crier dessus, je m'assois sur le lit et la prends dans mes bras. Elle tente de me repousser mais je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, c'est impossible, elle a l'air de tellement souffrir. Elle finit par se détendre dans mes bras, mais elle continue de pleurer, je la laisse faire, je sais que pleurer fais du bien parfois.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

Elle pleure encore, mais cette fois elle se tourne et me serre dans ses bras. On reste ainsi un moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à me parler.

 _\- Excuse-moi..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'arrive Théa..._

Elle éclate de nouveau en sanglot et me serre encore plus contre elle. Elle semble vraiment mal, je n'insiste pas, si elle veut me le dire, elle me le dira, je dois attendre.

 _\- Il m'a quitté..._

Roy ? Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Je sais qu'il l'aime ! Je les vois souvent ensemble et ils semblaient si heureux...

 _\- Pourquoi il a fait ça Félicity ? Pourquoi il me quitte comme ça ? Je l'aime tellement, je pensais que lui aussi..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas Théa, pas du tout._

 _\- J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir... Pourquoi il a fait ça..._

Je reste ainsi avec elle pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, épuisée par les larmes, je n'ai jamais vu Théa ainsi, pas une fois depuis que je la connais et ça fait déjà plusieurs années. Je reste avec elle encore un moment, je ne veux pas la laisser seule, je vais devoir dire à mon mari ce qu'il se passe, et je sais qu'il va être furieux, il a fait jurer à Roy de ne jamais faire souffrir sa sœur, et il a rompu sa promesse. Et je dois dire que même si j'adore Roy... Je ne ferais rien pour empêcher Oliver de faire quoi que ce soit... Je déteste voir ma belle sœur souffrir à ce point.

 _ **Oliver**_

Quand j'ai entendu Théa hurler, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai été écouter à la porte, je voulais savoir, être sur que tout se passait bien, je ne voulais surtout pas que mon ange s'en prenne plein la tête alors que c'était mon idée qu'elle aille lui parler. Quand j'entends ce que Roy a fait je n'attends pas et je file le voir, je sais que mon ange va rester avec ma sœur afin de la consoler.

J'arrive dans la salle d'entraînement, je sais que Roy vient la pendant une heure le soir. Je suis furieux vraiment, je croise des hommes en chemin et je leur dit de partir, ils écoutent sans hésiter, sachant très bien que quand je suis dans cet état, mieux vaut ne pas m'approcher. Je rentre et je vois Roy qui semble aussi furieux que moi. Je m'approche, l'attrape au niveau du cou et le flanque au sol, je ne serre pas, je m'assure juste qu'il reste au sol.

 _\- Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une chose quand j'ai su que tu voyais ma petite sœur... Une seule... De veiller sur elle, qu'elle soit heureuse... Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!_

Je lâche ma prise mais il reste au sol. Je suis furieux, je déteste que l'on s'en prenne à ma famille.

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix... Oliver... J'aime ta sœur, mais je n'ai pas le choix._

 _\- On a toujours le choix !_

 _ **Roy**_

Je me doutais que Oliver ne me laisserais pas m'en tirer aussi facilement, c'est sa petite sœur, je déteste avoir du rompre avec elle, je l'aime, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je décide donc de raconter tout à Oliver, il comprendra, enfin je l'espère.

Je lui raconte donc ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui pour que j'en vienne à rompre avec celle que j'aime. Je lui parle de Franck, ce dealer qui a pris le pouvoir dans les Glades avant que Oliver ne me trouve, le gars pour qui je travaillais tentais de survivre et une sorte de guerre a éclaté entre eux deux. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis que je suis ici, mais ce matin alors que j'effectuais la mission de surveillance qu'Oliver m'a confié j'ai vu Franck, et il m'a reconnu. Il m'a dit que si je n'effectuais pas une mission pour lui, il balancerait un mauvais coup que j'ai fait il y a des années, un que j'ai réussi à cacher à tout le monde, personne n'est au courant. Et que même si je sais que je n'étais pas forcé de rompre avec Théa pour ça, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient mêlés à tout ça, ils ont tant fait pour moi, je dois les éloigner de mon passé.

Oliver se relève et me tends la main, je suis surpris, je la prends et il m'aide à me relever.

 _\- C'est quoi ce coup dont tu ne veux pas parler ?_

J'hésite, mais je sais que je dois lui parler.

 _\- Un vol de voiture qui a mal tourné... Le conducteur a été tué... Je ne l'ai pas fait, c'était le gars avec moi..._

 _\- Roy, je te connais et même si tu n'as pas un passé des plus glorieux, je sais que tu n'as jamais fait de mal à quiconque, en tout cas pas volontairement et pas directement... Mais ce soir... Tu as blessé ma petite sœur, simplement parce que tu crois qu'elle sera mêlée à ton passé... Mais tu dois savoir, qu'elle y est déjà mêlée... Et c'est à toi de décider si tu veux qu'elle fasse partie de ton avenir._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je comprends Roy, j'étais déjà au courant de cette histoire, John arrive à tout trouver quand je lui demande d'enquêter sur quelqu'un, il n'y a que quand je lui ai demandé de trouver des réponses sur ma femme qu'il a eu du mal, mais en même temps, ma mère était très douée pour cacher des choses. Je ne juge pas Roy, il a commis des erreurs, il a fait de mauvais choix, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour arranger les choses avec Théa.

 _\- Roy, il faut que tu comprennes une chose, que je pensais que tu avais compris depuis le temps. Quoi qu'il se passe, tu peux compter sur moi et ce depuis le jour où tu as sauvé ma femme de cette voiture. Alors ce type, ce Franck, on va s'en débarrasser, ensemble, et après tu arrangeras les choses avec ma sœur._

Il semble surpris de ce que je viens de lui dire, pourtant je suis sincère, je ne veux pas voir ma sœur malheureuse et je sais que sans lui elle le sera, et je sais aussi que mon ange et nos filles aiment beaucoup Roy, je ne veux pas qu'elles aient de la peine, et même si je ne le dis pas, moi aussi je l'aime bien.

- _Toi et moi on se ressemble plus que ce que tu peux imaginer... Je suppose que Théa t'a dit comment Félicity et moi on s'est rencontrés ?_

Il hoche la tête doucement.

 _\- Elle m'a quitté à un moment, parce que j'étais trop borné pour lui dire ce que ressentais, je me disais que si je ne lui disais rien, elle serait mieux, mais j'ai eu tort et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, c'était trop tard, elle était partie._

Merde, ça me fait du mal à repenser à tout ça, plus de six mois sans mon ange... Ça été l'enfer, et je n'exagère pas...

 _\- J'ai mis plus de six mois à la retrouver, et quand j'ai enfin su où elle était, j'ai appris que j'avais raté la naissance de ma fille... Je n'ai pas pu être là, à ses côtés durant sa grossesse... Quand j'ai vu Nevah, elle était si petite, si fragile... Mais j'ai compris, que je ferais tout pour protéger ma famille, pour les garder près de moi. Alors dis-moi une chose Roy... Est-ce différent de ce que tu veux faire pour Théa ?_

 _\- Non..._

Je souris, je suis rassuré de ce qu'il me dit quand même, je pose une main sur son épaule, je vois bien qu'il craint la réaction de ma sœur.

 _\- Alors on va arrêter ce Franck, mais d'abord tu dois t'expliquer avec Théa, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste en croyant que tu ne l'aimes pas alors que c'est faux._

 _ **Roy**_

Oliver repart, il me laisse réfléchir un moment, et je dois dire que je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il me dirait tout ça, qu'il me considère comme sa famille moi aussi... Je suis heureux ici, à travailler pour lui, j'aime beaucoup Félicity et les filles aussi, je me sens chez moi dans cette maison et je n'ai jamais eu de chez moi de toute ma vie... Mais je sais une chose, c'est que même si Oliver m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait pour Franck, je veux d'abord essayer de le faire seul. Je quitte la pièce et me dirige vers la sortie du manoir... Je jette un dernier regard vers l'étage avant de sortir... Je suis désolé Oliver, désolé Théa... Je t'aime, mais je dois essayer de m'en sortir seul, ton frère et toi avez déjà tellement fait pour moi...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je remonte dans ma chambre, j'espère que Roy prendra la bonne décision, quand j'ouvre la porte, je vois que mon ange est déjà là. Je m'approche et la rejoins dans notre lit, elle vient se coller à moi comme à chaque fois et ne dis rien, elle attends que je parle en premier, comme toujours, elle attend que je fasse le premier pas vers elle.

 _\- Comment va Théa ?_

 _\- Elle a finit par s'endormir... Mais elle est malheureuse._

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et le serre un peu plus contre moi.

 _\- Mais je la comprends tu sais..._

Je me tourne vers elle, elle lève les yeux vers moi et je lui souris, je sais à quoi elle pense et je m'en voudrais toujours de l'avoir fait souffrir autant, de l'avoir poussé à partir et qu'on ai été séparé durant ces six mois.

 _\- Je m'en voudrais toujours, de t'avoir fait de la peine, de ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais..._

Elle se redresse un peu et s'allonge sur moi.

 _\- Non idiot, je ne parle pas de ça... Pour moi tout est oublié depuis la seconde où tu es rentré dans ma chambre d'hôpital..._

Je fronce un peu les sourcils, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut me dire.

 _\- Je veux dire que... Si jamais tu décidais de me quitter je ne pense pas que..._

Quoi mais elle est folle où quoi ? D'où lui vient cette idée qu'un jour je pourrais vivre sans elle ? Je la fais taire en me redressant doucement et en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres, je passe une main derrière sa nuque tout en caressant ses cheveux avant d'approfondir notre baiser, elle y réponds sans hésiter, je sens sa langue caresser tendrement la mienne, j'utilise ma seconde main pour lui retirer son chemisier que j'envoie valser au loin dans la chambre avant de la serrer contre moi et de la faire basculer doucement, je me retrouve sur elle à l'embrasser fougueusement, ma main caressant tendrement sa poitrine alors qu'elle utilise les siennes pour remonter mon T shirt. Je suis obligé de me séparer de ses lèvres pour le retirer. Quand il atterrit près de son chemisier, je pose mes lèvres dans son cou et l'embrasse délicatement.

 _\- Jamais..._

J'embrasse doucement ce petit point sensible qu'elle a derrière l'oreille, je la sens frissonner de plaisir à ce geste, je sais qu'elle adore ça.

 _\- Jamais je ne te quitterais..._

Je descends doucement et embrasse délicatement son cou à nouveau, posant plusieurs baiser à la naissance de sa poitrine avant de remonter au niveau de ses lèvres.

 _\- Tu es toute ma vie..._

Je descends de plus en plus bas tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps que je puisse atteindre afin de lui retirer ce pantalon qui devient bien trop gênant à mon goût, j'en profite pour lui retirer son sous vêtements qui sera bien inutile très bientôt. Je remonte sur elle et me frotte doucement contre son corps, je la vois fermer les yeux et trembler déjà de plaisir.

 _\- Mon ange regarde-moi..._

Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde tendrement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime tellement... Plus que tout, tu es la mère de mes filles, la femme de ma vie... Jamais je ne te quitterais._

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou tout en me souriant.

 _\- Je le sais... Je dis juste... Que jamais je ne supporterais de vivre sans toi... Alors je comprends que Théa ressente la même chose pour Roy... Je ne doute pas de toi mon amour... Je me suis mal exprimée... Excuse-moi..._

Je lui souris et l'embrasse de nouveau, bien heureux qu'elle ne doute pas de moi et qu'elle ne s'imagine pas que je puisse ne serais-ce que penser à la quitter un jour. Le reste de mes vêtements fini par disparaître sous les caresses de mon ange, même si elle le sait déjà, j'ai bien l'intention de lui montrer que mon amour pour elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, de plus beau et de plus intense.

Quand je me réveille plus tard, j'entends un vibreur, et merde qui ça peut être, je regarde, c'est Lance, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à cette heure ci ? Je regarde mon ange à mes côtés, espérant que ça ne l'a pas réveillée, elle dort à poings fermés, jamais je ne me lasserais de l'épuiser ainsi, à lui faire l'amour des heures durant, la tenant dans mes bras et sentant chaque parties de son corps contre le mien. Je souris et fini par répondre à Lance.

Je reste au téléphone un moment, j'ai essayé d'être discret mais je me suis vraiment énervé, pas après Lance, non lui il n'y ai pour rien... Mais j'ai appris que Roy était avec ce Franck en ce moment même, qu'il avait réussi à mettre trois gars KO mais qu'il était attaché en ce moment sur une chaise, Lance à un homme infiltré depuis quelques temps dans sa bande mais ce gars ne peut pas intervenir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et griller sa couverture.

Je raccroche et je vois mon ange qui est réveillée, je lui souris et vais m'asseoir près d'elle.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller..._

 _\- C'est Roy ?_

 _\- Oui... Il est sacrément têtu... Il est allé le voir seul... Je lui ai dit qu'on le ferait ensemble..._

Elle se lève, se met sur moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- C'est grâce à toi qu'il est comme ça... Têtu, obstiné, tête de mule... Tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'aime comme ça... Maintenant vas-y... Retrouve-le... Ramène-le à la maison._

Je lui souris, la serre un moment dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser délicatement, je la dépose sur notre lit aussi doucement que je peux tout en l'embrassant avant de m'éloigner d'elle, j'enfile mes vêtements qui sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je dois retrouver Roy et le ramener.

 _ **Roy**_

Quand je suis arrivé à sur place j'ai réussi facilement à mettre trois type à terre, l'entraînement d'Oliver et des gars a été plus qu'utile, mais ensuite je me suis retrouvé face à une dizaine de gars et même si je suis fort, je n'ai pas pu les mettre tous au sol. J'en ai frappé quelques uns avant de recevoir quelque chose dans le dos et de ressentir une décharge. Un taser sans doute, je n'ai pas pu voir du coup. J'ai perdu connaissance et suis tombé... Ma dernière pensé à été pour Théa... Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas, que je voulais la quitter, je l'aime, vraiment, j'ai écu trois ans en couple avec elle, on a même partagé la même chambre, tout le monde nous a accepté, même son frère alors que je sais que au début il n'était pas pour... Je ne voulais même pas lui dire, c'est Théa qui m'a dit qu'elle ne cachait rien à son frère, et puis on a été surpris... Oliver nous a laissé être heureux... Je suis stupide...

J'aurais aussi du aller la voir avant de partir... Si je meurs ici... Elle pensera que je ne l'aimais pas, elle pensera que je l'ai quitté et brisé le cœur après avoir joué avec... Je suis un salaud quand même... Je dois me battre, pour vivre, pour m'en sortir, ne serais-ce que pour lui dire que je l'aime... Et que je suis tellement désolé...

Quand je reprends connaissance, je suis assis sur une chaise, attaché, j'ai mal au dos, mais c'est supportable, j'ai connu bien pire. Je redresse la tête et je vois bien que les gars ne sont pas à côté de moi, sauf un, il s'approche de moi et se mets à mon niveau, gardant quand même un œil vers la porte.

 _\- Je m'appelle Slade Wilson, je bosse pour Lance... Donc je suppose que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire. J'ai réussi à prévenir Lance et il a prévenu ton patron... Patiente un peu gamin._

 _\- Vous êtes infiltré ?_

 _\- Exact, si tout se passe bien... Et connaissant la réputation d'Oliver Queen, il ne devrait pas tarder et toutes cette histoire et cette affaire sera finie ce soir._

Je le vois prendre un couteau et défaire mes liens, je masse rapidement mes poignets et tente de me relever, mais merde, la décharge devait être sacrément puissante, j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes.

 _\- Franck t'a drogué._

Merde, non, non ! J'ai décroché, je n'ai rien pris depuis trois ans, rien du tout, je ne veux pas replonger, je ne veux pas que tout ça recommence. Je crois que ce Slade comprends ce que je pense... Il me soutient.

 _\- Tu prenais quoi ?_

J'hésite un moment.

 _\- Héroïne... C'était... Il y a longtemps._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, il t'a donné un calmant pour te garder dans les vapes, je suis surpris que tu sois déjà réveillé. Allez, je dois te sortir de là, Lance m'a dit que tu étais la priorité ce soir... Je pense qu'il ne veut pas avoir à faire à un Queen en colère._

Je suis soulagé, pas de drogues, je ne veux plus jamais retoucher à ces merdes, pas une seule fois. On entends des bruits qui viennent d'un peu plus loin, je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être, Slade me soutient et on sort de la pièce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me sens bien mieux, je tiens sur mes jambes et peut marcher seul, c'est déjà bien car Slade a du se battre pour mettre des gars à terre, sa couverture est morte maintenant, je dois penser à le remercier plus tard. J'aperçois d'abord des hommes travaillant avec moi qui se battent contre des hommes de Franck puis je vois Oliver qui vient de briser le cou d'un gars, je n'ai pas reconnu qui. Je remarque ensuite que Franck se pointe vers lui en tenant une arme, merde, je ne peux pas permettre ça, Oliver ne doit pas être blessé, il a une famille, une femme, deux petites filles, une sœur, il ne peut pas les laisser ! Je me sens encore faible mais je n'hésite pas, je court vers Franck, me bat avec lui. Je me reçois des coups et arrive à lui en donner quand même. A un moment je me retrouve au sol, Franck récupère l'arme et vise Oliver, je me redresse et m'interpose au moment de la détonation, je sens une vive douleur au ventre avant de tomber au sol, ça fait mal, atrocement mal, j'ai le temps de voir Oliver approcher de Franck et de le tuer aussi, je ne vois pas comment, je vois juste l'homme tomber au sol.

 _\- Roy !_

C'est la voix d'Oliver, je le sais, mais je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il me dit d'autre, je sombre dans l'inconscience et tout deviens noir.

 _ **Félicity**_

Mon téléphone sonne, je tends le bras et souris en voyant le nom de mon mari apparaître à l'écran, je n'ai pas pu dormir, je suis trop inquiète par la situation, je veux que mon mari revienne, avec Roy, je veux que tout le monde rentre sain et sauf à la maison. J'en demande peut-être beaucoup mais c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

 _\- Mon amour ?_

Je me redresse brutalement, il appelle de l'hôpital, ma pensée va vers lui, est-il blessé ? Non il doit aller bien, sinon il ne m'appellerait pas. Alors c'est Roy ? Il me confirme qu'il est blessé et que c'est sérieux. Je me lève de mon lit et m'habille avec les vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, je sors de la chambre après avoir raccroché, je dois aller réveiller Théa.

Je rentre dans sa chambre et la réveille sans ménagement.

 _\- Théa lève-toi vite !_

Elle se réveille en sursaut, je vois encore ses yeux rougis par les larmes, ses joues humides... Elle n'est vraiment pas bien.

 _\- Laisse-moi dormir s'il te plaît..._

Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main pour qu'elle sorte du lit.

\- _Écoute-moi bien, Roy t'aime encore, s'il a rompu avec toi c'est parce qu'il avait peur de t'avouer que son passé avait refait surface et qu'il essayait de s'en débarrasser tout seul, Oliver a tenté de le convaincre de ne pas le faire, mais il est du genre têtu et y est allé quand même... Il a été blessé et est à l'hôpital, on doit y aller maintenant !_

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Je m'installe près d'elle et lui prends la main.

 _\- Il y a que Roy est comme ton frère, il est prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, y compris à te tenir éloigner._

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais il est con ou quoi ? D'où est-ce qu'il pense me faire ça pour me protéger ? Il me fait souffrir encore plus !_

Je la serre contre moi afin de la calmer.

 _\- Théa... Pardonne-lui... Il a fait le mauvais choix, mais c'est à toi de décidé si tu veux faire le bon en lui pardonnant... Imagine ce qu'il se serait passé si ton frère ne m'avait pas pardonné d'être partie... Si je ne lui avais pas pardonné de m'avoir repoussé... On en serait pas là, on ne serait pas une famille..._

 _\- Comment as-tu pu lui pardonner ?_

 _\- Je l'aimais... Et chaque jour je l'aime un peu plus. Je l'aime tellement que pour moi je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de lui pardonner... Je sais que tu aimes Roy... L'aimes-tu suffisamment pour m'accompagner ?_

Je pense qu'elle reprends ses esprits, elle se prépare et on quitte le manoir après avoir demandé à Raisa de prendre soin de Nevah et de Kira. Sur la route, on a pas parlé... Enfin j'ai simplement écouter Théa traiter Roy d'idiot et de crétin et que s'il y restait elle allait le tuer, c'est contradictoire mais elle est furieuse et je la comprends.

Une fois sur place, on voit Oliver qui nous attends, je me retiens de le prendre dans mes bras, il va bien et Théa a plus besoin de lui que moi. Il s'approche et me serre dans ses bras, ouais je crois que mon mari est encore plus impatient que moi de me tenir contre lui. Théa s'impatiente, elle veut savoir comment va Roy, et je dois dire que moi aussi j'en ai envie.

Oliver nous explique que Roy a reçut une balle dans le ventre et qu'elle a perforé l'intestin que pour le moment il est au bloc mais qu'on doit attendre, je vois bien que mon mari est plus qu'inquiet, il serre sa main et la desserre, je la lui prends et il entrelace nos doigts. On doit attendre, tout les trois, attendre qu'on vienne nous dire comment va Roy, ça va vraiment être long.

 _Trois mois plus tard_

 _ **Roy**_

Ça fait déjà trois mois que j'ai été blessé et que je ne suis pas revenu au manoir, la blessure que j'ai eu a été très grave et j'ai été dans le coma pendant près de deux mois... A mon réveil Théa était à mes côtés, Oliver m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul alors elle passait ses journées près de moi. J'ai eu besoin de rééducation, je remercie vraiment Oliver pour tout ce qu'il a fait, il a payé mes soins, et m'a permis de me soigner sans aucun stress.

Je vais mieux aujourd'hui, je rentre enfin au manoir, pour la première fois en trois mois, je suis un peu nerveux, j'ai revu Oliver et Félicity qui venaient me voir de temps en temps, mais quand je vais revoir les petites, je vais les trouver changer... Ça va me faire bizarre.

Je me trouve devant la porte, je rentre, une fois la porte franchie, je me retrouve dans l'entrée, je suis heureux d'être là, chez moi, dans la seule maison que j'ai jamais eu. Je pose mon sac sur le sol, je sais que Théa ne s'attend pas à me voir, Oliver m'a dit que ce serait pas mal de lui faire une surprise.

 _\- Roy !_

Je me tourne vers l'escalier et je vois Nevah qui descend les marches en courant, elle est habillée pour l'école. Elle court dans mes bras, je me baisse et la porte. C'est fou ce qu'elle a grandi, elle passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre fort, enfin aussi fort qu'une enfant peut le faire.

 _\- Tu es rentré à la maison !_

 _\- Oui Nevah, je suis rentré._

Je vois Oliver et Félicity qui me rejoignent dans l'entrée, je porte toujours leur fille dans mes bras. Félicity tient Kira dans ses bras, elle la lâche d'une main avant de me serrer contre elle, Oliver me serre la main, je suis vraiment heureux d'être rentrés. Je touche doucement la joue de Kira, elle a bien grandi. Le couple ne reste pas longtemps, ils doivent emmener Nevah à l'école et Kira à la crèche. Avant de partir Félicity me pose un baiser sur la joue, Oliver ne dit rien, je suis toujours surpris dans ces cas là, en même temps, il sait qu'elle l'aime, ils sont complètement fou l'un de l'autre. Oliver me signale que Théa est dans sa chambre, je le remercie et y vais directement.

J'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre... Je ne peux pas dire que c'est la notre... Plus maintenant, je sais qu'elle m'en veut encore, j'avais juré de ne pas la faire souffrir, de la rendre heureuse et je l'ai quitté. Je ne frappe pas, je rentre directement, Théa est devant moi, habillée d'une simple tunique noire et d'un leggins bleu foncé. Je meurs d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne le peux pas, elle doit me laisser faire, et je ne suis pas sur qu'elle accepte pour le moment.

 _ **Théa**_

J'entends quelqu'un qui ouvre la porte, je me tourne et suis surprise de voir Roy, agréablement surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit là aujourd'hui, personne ne m'a rien dit. J'ai envie de courir dans ses bras, il m'a manqué, mais je dois lui parler avant. Je sais qu'il avait de bonne raison de me faire souffrir, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'il recommence, jamais.

 _\- Tu es un idiot Roy..._

 _\- Je le sais..._

Il le sait ? Il est con ou quoi ?

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi es-tu parti seul, sans renfort affronter un gang ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé l'aide de mon frère ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ne serais-ce qu'un des gars qui vivent sous le même toit que toi ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé qu'il valait mieux que tu me quittes au lieu de me dire que ton passé refaisait surface ?!_

 _\- Théa, je pensais vraiment bien faire, je te le jure, je me suis dit, que ce serait le mieux pour toi... Et pour tout le monde si je m'en sortais seul... Mais je regrette Théa, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir..._

Je n'aime pas ses explications... Je connais son passé, je sais qu'il a eu une vie difficile, mais que va-t-il se passer si un autre pan de son passé refait surface ? Va-t-il encore me quitter ? Va-t-il encore se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

 _\- Est-ce que tu es sur de toi, est-ce que tu ne vas pas faire marche arrière au moindre danger ? Au moindre signe de ton passé qui refera surface ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire vraiment, parce que si tu me dis ça juste parce que tu t'en veux..._

Roy ne me laisse même pas continuer, il pose ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse tendrement, mes larmes coulent toujours et Roy les essuie doucement, tout en continuant de m'embrasser, je le serre dans mes bras avant de détacher une main de son cou et de fermer la porte de ma chambre. Il m'a tellement manqué.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis content que Roy soit rentré, aujourd'hui on ne travaille pas, on a décidé de passer la journée tout les deux et d'aller chercher nos filles à la crèche et à l'école. Quand j'ai vu mon ange embrasser Roy sur la joue, j'ai eu un petit élan de jalousie, mais rien de bien méchant, je pense que je serais toujours jaloux mais je sais que Roy ne s'intéresse pas à ma femme, pour lui seule ma petite sœur compte.

Après avoir déposé les filles, on a décidé d'aller au cimetière, on a pas été sur la tombe de nos mères depuis des années, et je sais que Félicity a toujours voulut y retourner mais on a pas trouver le temps.

Félicity se trouve sur la tombe de sa mère à quelques pas de moi, je m'accroupis et pose une main sur la tombe de ma mère afin d'enlever les feuilles mortes qui sont dessus.

 _\- Salut maman... Je sais que ça fait longtemps... Je voulais juste te dire, que j'ai tenu ma promesse... J'ai veillé sur elle, et je compte le continuer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tu es grand mère maman, tu as deux petites filles adorables. Je suis sur que tu serais heureuse._

Je souris en repensant à ces années passées avec mon ange et nos princesses, je suis tellement heureux. Je me redresse après avoir dis au revoir à ma mère et vais rejoindre mon amour.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je m'avance vers la tombe de ma mère, j'aurais aimé venir plus souvent, mais je n'y ai pas pensé honnêtement, mon esprit était occupé à toute autre chose, à ma famille, au travail et à tout le reste, je suis heureuse de ma vie, je ne veux pas la changer, parce que si elle était différente, je ne serais peut-être pas mariée à mon mari, je n'aurais peut-être pas nos deux petits trésors.

 _\- Hey maman... Tu te souviens, la dernière fois que je suis venue... J'étais mal, très mal, j'avais peur, je voulais mourir, que tout s'arrête... Et si Oliver n'avait pas été là, je pense que je serais avec toi maintenant..._

Je sens Oliver qui me prend la main et me la serre doucement, je me tourne doucement vers lui, je vois bien qu'il n'aime pas que je reparle de tout ça, il a l'air de souffrir, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je vais bien, et c'est grâce à toi. Je t'aime._

Il pose son front contre le mien puis je me tourne de nouveau vers la tombe de ma mère.

 _\- Je veux juste te dire, que je suis heureuse maman, plus que tout, alors ne t'en fais pas._

Oliver me serre contre lui et pose un baiser sur mon front. Il me prend ensuite la main et on s'apprête à partir.

 _\- Je vous promets, que je veillerais toujours sur elle, et sur nos filles._

Je lui souris et on quitte ce cimetière, lieu ou nous nous sommes rencontrés, lieu ou il a juré de me protéger, lieu qui a réunis deux personnes endeuillées il y a plusieurs années et qui aujourd'hui dit au revoir à deux personnes heureuses et amoureuses. Nous quittons ce cimetière tout les deux, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, mine de rien, cette journée est vraiment le contraste de ce qu'on a vécu il y a longtemps. Oliver me prends dans ses bras et me serre contre lui avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime mon ange... Je t'aimerais toujours._

Je souris et l'embrasse à mon tour.

 _\- Moi aussi mon amour, toujours._

Ce jour où je l'ai rencontré au cimetière, j'étais triste, perdue, effrayée, en plus de la mort de ma mère, je devais fuir un homme qui voulait ma mort, j'ai accepté l'aide de l'homme le plus dangereux de la ville mais malgré tout, je sais aujourd'hui qu'en acceptant de prendre sa main ce jour, je n'ai pas eu peur, je me suis sentie en sécurité, comme chaque seconde depuis ce jour là. Et aujourd'hui alors que je tiens la main de mon mari, en plus de me sentir en sécurité, je me sens aimée, plus que personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer. Notre histoire a commencé par un mariage forcé... Mais elle ne se terminera pas demain, ni après demain, ni jamais, mon amour pour mon mari ne s'arrêtera jamais, je le sais, tout comme je sais qu'Oliver ne cessera jamais de m'aimer non plus.

Avant de monter en voiture mon mari m'embrasse de nouveau tendrement, je réponds à son baiser sans hésiter. On colle nos front l'un contre l'autre et on reste ainsi un moment, sans rien se dire, sans rien faire. Ce simple contact qui dit tout, qui montre à tout le monde que quoi qu'ils en pensent, nous sommes les Queen, et nous sommes heureux. Ensemble.

 **Voilà la fin de cette fic, n'hésitez pas à donner vos reviews, j'adore vous lire ^^**

 **Sachez que j'ai trois OS pour vous, et une petite fic... Et non on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça ! A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise ! XD Oui cette fic était finie depuis assez longtemps, je le sais, mais j'ai eu cette idée qui a germé dans mon esprit et je j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Dix ans... Déjà dix ans que Oliver et moi sommes mariés, j'ai parfois encore du mal à y croire. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile de vivre avec un homme comme lui, un homme craint de tous, mais c'est le cas, c'est très facile, et encore plus de l'aimer. Je l'aime toujours un peu plus chaque jours, à chaque fois que je le regarde, qu'il me serre dans ses bras, je sais que je l'en aime davantage. Je regarde une photo qui est accrochée au mur, ce sont nos filles, elle a été prise l'an dernier. Kira et Nevah jouaient dans le jardin quand j'ai réussi à les surprendre avec cette photo. Mes petites princesses, elles ont tellement grandi... Ça me manque parfois de ne plus pouponner, on a même parlé d'avoir un autre enfant avec Oliver, mais quand le médecin m'a dit que ce ne serait sans doute pas possible, on ne sait pas pourquoi mais selon le médecin, avoir un troisième enfant pourrait être dangereux pour moi, du coup Oliver a dit que c'était hors de question qu'on prenne le risque. J'ai essayé de le convaincre en lui disant que je ferais tout ce que les médecins me diraient, mais il refuse, il a trop peur. Je me suis résignée, et puis je ne suis pas moins heureuse, j'aime tellement mon mari et mes filles que ce bonheur me convient tout à fait.

Je vois une autre photo de nous deux, je l'aime cette photo, c'est Théa qui l'a pris, nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, face à face à nous sourire, on venait juste de s'embrasser à ce moment là, cette photo a été prise il y a deux mois, je suis tellement heureuse avec lui. Il me manque... Deux jours qu'il est parti pour une mission, il a dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas réglée, il n'est qu'à une heure de route d'ici, mais ne veut pas perdre de temps et en finir le plus vite possible pour revenir près de nous... Je crois qu'il me manquera toujours, même si on est séparé que très peu de temps.

Je rentre dans le salon et voit ma fille en train de regarder la TV, je m'approche et soupire. Elle est rentrée de l'école hier et m'a dit qu'il allait y avoir une sortie pour la fin de l'année, une sortie avec toute sa classe dans un musée. Et elle ne veut pas qu'un de nos hommes l'accompagne. Elle veut être seule pour une fois et m'a demandé d'en parler à son père.

 _\- Maman, tu en as parlé a papa pour le musée ?_

Les filles ne savent pas pour le travail de leur père, elles sont encore trop jeunes, on leur dira plus tard, du coup pour elles, Oliver est en voyage d'affaire.

 _\- Euh... Non ma puce pas encore... Je le ferai quand il rentrera de voyage d'accord ?_

 _\- Tu penses qu'il va refuser ?_

Je ne le dis pas à Nevah, mais je sais qu'il va refuser, je vais essayer de le convaincre mais ça ne va pas être facile et je dois dire que pour moi non plus... Je n'aime pas savoir mes filles toutes seules. Ce que fait Oliver est dangereux et je sais que parfois ça peut être dangereux pour elles de rester sans surveillance. Je n'en veux pas à Oliver, jamais je ne lui en ai voulu ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer, mais je peux comprendre Nevah, elle veut être un peu seule avec ses amies.

 _\- Oh je pense que ça ne va pas être facile pour lui mais il acceptera._

Je vais essayer mon trésor, mais je ne te promets rien... Il est très inquiet quand il s'agit de toi ou de ta sœur.

 _\- Oui..._

Nevah me quitte la mine boudeuse, je sais ce qu'elle pense que son père la laissera aller à ce voyage à la seule condition qu'il y ait un de nos hommes pour l'accompagner. Il faut que je raisonne Oliver, que je lui explique que notre fille veut vivre une vie normale comme toute ses copines qu'elle ne veut pas toujours avoir un de nos hommes collé à elle, même si généralement c'est Roy qui y va...

Je sors de la cuisine et me dirige vers la chambre de Nevah. Je la trouve assise sur son lit regardant notre album de famille, des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Je n'aime pas que ma fille pleure, je m'approche, je vais devoir convaincre Oliver quand même, même si ce ne sera pas facile, et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille... Je déteste qu'on soit fâchés lui et moi... Ça arrive rarement, mais quand il s'énerve il dit des choses qu'il ne pense pas... Et surtout après il s'en veut et me demande si je l'aime toujours... Il a tellement peur de nous perdre.

Je m'installe à côté d'elle et passe un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules. Je pose mes yeux sur les photos et pousse un petit soupir, nos filles ont vraiment grandi durant ces six dernières années, Nevah passe son doigt sur une photo d'elle et Kira.

 _\- Tu te souviens maman de cette photo ?_

 _\- Oui, nous étions en vacance... à Bora bora._

 _\- Oui et quand nous étions la bas c'était vraiment génial maman... Tu sais pourquoi ?_

Je lui souris et lui frotte doucement le bas du dos.

 _\- Parce que tu étais libre, qu'il n'y avait personne qui te suivais constamment._

 _\- Oui maman pour ça... Je voudrai que papa soit moins protecteur. J'ai dix ans maintenant, je suis grande... Et..._

 _\- Je sais ma puce... Je te promets que je vais faire ce que je peux dès que papa rentrera, mais tu sais, il s'inquiète vraiment, il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

 _\- Mais il m'arrivera rien... Je ferais attention..._

 _\- Je vais parler à papa, je te le promets... Et je vais essayer que tu ailles au musée sans personne._

Elle me sourit et pose un bisou sur ma joue, puis ensemble nous parcourons l'album photo de nos vacances. Nous avons déjà visité beaucoup d'endroit très différents, Paris, Londres, Miami, Madrid, Moscou et bien d'autres, on part dès qu'on peut, dans ces cas là, John s'occupe des affaires, mais depuis qu'on est ensemble, Oliver se concentre sur notre famille.

 _\- Maman tu te souviens de celle ci ?_

Je regarde la photo qu'elle me montre, nous sommes à Aspen, c'était vers Noël il y a deux ans, la première fois qu'on allait à la neige avec nos filles. Kira avait quatre ans et Nevah presque huit, elles ont adoré ça.

 _\- Oh que oui, nous avions tellement rit cette fois la... Première fois sur des skis pour toutes les deux... N'empêche ta sœur a fait une sacré chute..._

 _\- Oui et elle a entraîné toute la famille avec... Je me rappelle que papa avait de la neige partout... Sous ses lunettes, dans son manteau et il a même perdu ses bâtons de ski..._

Nous rions de bon cœur en nous remémorant tout ses souvenirs, même si ce jour là, Oliver a fait venir un médecin au chalet afin de s'assurer que Kira aille bien, je dois dire que ça m'a rassuré aussi, sa chute a été impressionnante, mais elle allait très bien, ouf. On arrive à la fin de l'album, Nevah le referme et le pose sur sa table de nuit avant de soupirer.

 _\- Papa ne va jamais vouloir..._

Je fais un petit sourire et lui pose un baiser sur le front. Elle connaît bien son père.

 _\- Je pense... Que tu es assez grande pour que je te raconte une histoire... Ton papa m'a sauvé, il y a longtemps..._

Je lui raconte tout sans non plus entrer dans les détails, je lui parle du type qui me voulait du mal, de Oliver qui a juré de me protéger même si je détestais être suivie par nos hommes. Je lui dis tout ce qu'elle est capable d'entendre. Je lui dis que j'ai voulu partir une fois et qu'il m'a rattrapé, je lui dis que je suis partie une fois que tout était terminé car je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais qu'il m'a retrouvé et que depuis nous n'avons plus été séparé. Que nous nous aimons et que rien ne changera ça.

 _\- Il nous aime tu sais, vraiment, toi, Kira et moi... Ton papa nous aime plus que tout. Il veut qu'on soit en sécurité. Quand je suis partie... J'ai été très mal, et j'aurais tout donné pour que ton père soit avec moi... Mais je ne pouvais pas._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait dit, il m'avait sauvé, je pensais qu'il ne m'aimerais jamais comme je l'aimais. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime vraiment, tout comme il vous aime toi et ta sœur._

 _\- Je sais... Je l'aime aussi... Mais..._

Je la serre dans mes bras aussi fort que je peux, elle passe ses bras dans mon dos et me serre elle aussi.

Une heure plus tard environ, Kira rentre à la maison avec Théa et Roy. Elle avait un goûté d'anniversaire mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y allait sans moi ou Oliver, alors elle a demandé à sa tante de venir, Théa a accepté de suite. Kira court dans mes bras, m'embrasse doucement et va rejoindre sa sœur qui joue dans le jardin. Nevah semble moins inquiète de la décision de son père. Roy va rejoindre Tommy et les autres afin d'avoir le rapport de la journée. Il embrasse rapidement Théa avant de filer.

Ma belle sœur s'installe sur le fauteuil, elle pose une main sur son ventre arrondis, elle est enceinte de six mois, ils ont mit du temps avant de se décider à avoir un enfant, ils n'étaient pas prêts, mais là leur bébé va bien. C'est un petit garçon, on ne connaît pas encore le prénom, ils n'arrivent pas à se décider. Je lui parle de ce que Nevah m'a demandé, elle sourit, je sais bien ce qu'elle pense, qu'Oliver ne sera jamais d'accord et je dois dire que je pense la même chose, mais je dois essayer, pour ma fille.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je rentre enfin après trois jours passés loin de ma famille, loin des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et elles m'ont manqué, plus que tout. Je veux les voir, les serrer contre moi, les tenir dans mes bras... Je ne fais pas de bruits, je veux les surprendre, étant donné l'heure, mes filles doivent être couchée. Je vais d'abord dans la chambre de Kira, quand elle me voit elle fait un grand sourire, saute de son lit et me court dans les bras, je lui tends et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué bébé._

 _\- Toi aussi papa... Tu pars plus..._

 _\- Non Kira, je reste avec vous._

Je reste encore quelques minutes avec Kira avant de la coucher et de la border. Ça m'a manqué de ne plus faire ça. Et je pensais ce que je lui ai dis, si je peux éviter de repartir, je ne le ferais pas. Elles m'ont trop manqué. Je sors de la chambre de ma fille et vais dans celle de Nevah. Je rentre doucement, elle est en train de lire dans son lit, quand elle me voit elle sourit et descends de son lit avant de venir me serrer contre elle, je lui pose un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, mais tu m'as manqué. Vraiment beaucoup papa._

 _\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué._

 _\- Tu as manqué encore plus à maman... Elle a porté ta chemise tout le temps._

Je ri doucement, je vais aller la voir, j'ai besoin d'elle. J'embrasse une dernière fois ma fille et l'aide à se rallonger. Je lui redonne son livre et la couvre doucement avant de sortir, c'est fou ce que ça manque ces petites choses quand même. Je vais ensuite dans notre chambre, j'ai hâte de la prendre dans mes bras, vraiment très hâte. Je rentre dans ma chambre, un sourire sur les lèvres, n'ayant qu'une hâte, la prendre contre moi. Il n'y a personne dans la chambre, je fronce les sourcils, où est-elle ? Je me retourne quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, c'est elle, elle est là, devant moi. Elle lève les yeux et court vers moi en me voyant, je lui ouvre les bras et elle passe les siens autour de mon cou. Je respire son odeur, enfoui mon visage dans son cou, c'est fou ce qu'elle m'a manqué. Je la serre aussi fort que je peux avant de la reposer sur le sol et de prendre possession de ses lèvres, elle répond à mon baiser sans aucune hésitation, je la prends dans mes bras et passe mes mains sous ses fesses afin de la porter jusqu'à notre lit, trois jours sans lui faire l'amour, c'est beaucoup trop long. Je la pose délicatement et l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou avant de remonter à ses lèvres. Elle me repousse doucement, je me demande ce qu'elle a, je la regarde dans les yeux un moment.

 _\- Ne nous quitte plus..._

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement avant de me reculer.

 _\- Plus jamais... Je trouverais un moyen... Mais je ne partirais plus_.

Elle me sourit et me serre contre elle. Je la possède comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, elle m'a trop manqué pour que j'y aille doucement, je veux lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, à quel point elle est tout pour moi, à quel point plus jamais je ne la quitterais. Je la prends aussi fort et rapidement que je le peux, ses cris et gémissements remplissent notre chambre, j'aime l'entendre ainsi, je la caresse et la serre contre moi. Je sens qu'elle va venir, je vais de plus en plus vite avant de l'entendre gémir mon nom fortement, je la rejoins dans la jouissance juste après et me laisse retomber sur elle. On reprend notre respiration dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle caresse doucement mon dos et m'embrasse sur la poitrine, je me détache d'elle et la serre dans mes bras.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué... Je t'aime tellement..._

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de coller mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Je t'aime mon ange... Plus que tout, et je te jure que je ne partirais plus loin de vous._

Elle me sourit et vient poser sa tête contre ma poitrine.

 _\- Mon ange ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

Je pose mes lèvres sur son front et ose poser cette question qui me taraude depuis quelques minutes.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?_

Elle se redresse et fronce les sourcils, je la connais tellement bien.

 _\- Je te connais mon ange, allez dis-moi. Ce ne doit pas être si terrible._

 _ **Félicity**_

Je souris et me redresse il me connaît tellement bien, Oliver se redresse aussi et me prend dans ses bras. Je dois lui dire, de toute façon il finira par le savoir.

 _\- C'est Nevah... Ils organisent une sortie au musée à son école. Et elle voudra y aller seule... Sans Roy ni personne pour la protéger._

Il s'éloigne de moi, je vois bien qu'il semble en colère tout à coup.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas !_

Je me rapproche de lui mais il se tend à mon contact, il ne fait ça que quand il est en colère. Je me mets devant lui et prends son visage entre mes mains.

 _\- Elle va avoir dix ans... Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est ne pas avoir quelqu'un sur son dos à chaque fois..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose..._

 _\- Je le sais, et moi non plus. Je sais que tu aimes nos filles et que tu as peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Et je ne te dis pas que tu as tort de penser ça... Mais... Je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer dans sa chambre parce qu'elle ne se sent pas heureuse... Oliver, je veux que notre petite fille soit heureuse..._

Il reste un moment sans rien dire avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de poser un baiser sur mon front, je sais qu'il n'aime pas voir notre petite fille triste, nos filles triste... On reste un moment en silence avant qu'il ne se lève, je l'observe enfiler un pantalon et un T shirt.

 _\- Tu viens ?_

 _\- Où ça ?_

 _\- Nevah ne doit pas encore dormir, je la connais, elle doit attendre que je vienne lui parler._

Je souris et me lève, j'enfile moi aussi une tenue rapidement et on se dirige vers la chambre de notre grande fille. On entre et elle nous sourit en nous voyant. Oliver va s'asseoir près d'elle et lui prend la main. Je me mets près de lui, je sais que c'est difficile pour lui de prendre cette décision.

 _\- Maman m'a parlé mon trésor... Elle m'a dit que tu n'es pas heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un est toujours avec toi..._

 _\- C'est pas ça ! Papa, je vous aime maman et toi, et je suis très heureuse... Je sais que tu fais un travail dangereux et que tu veux qu'on soit en sécurité Kira et moi... Mais parfois... J'ai l'impression de ne pas être comme mes amis... Je veux juste être comme eux..._

Oliver sourit et prend notre fille sur ses genoux. Je vois bien que c'est très dur pour lui, depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré il a tout fait pour me protéger, et quand nos filles sont nées, il a tout fait pour elles aussi.

 _\- Trésor... Je veux bien te laisser aller à ce musée toute seule... Mais à certaines conditions..._

Je vois le regard de ma fille s'illuminer, elle fait un grand sourire et saute au cou de son père.

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux papa !_

Il serre notre fille contre lui et hésite un instant, il à l'air d'avoir tellement peur... Je pose une main sur sa cuisse et la serre doucement.

 _\- Alors d'abord, je t'achète un téléphone... Ne rêve pas Nevah, tu ne l'auras que ce jour là et si ça se passe bien, on pourra le refaire et tu l'auras aussi. Tu es trop petite pour avoir un téléphone tout le temps._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Je veux que tu envoies un message à Tommy toutes les heures, qu'il sache que tout va bien. Sinon, il me prévient tout de suite. Compris ?_

 _\- Compris papa, je le ferais promis._

 _\- Et enfin..._

Je vois bien qu'il hésite à dire la dernière chose, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est... Nevah fronce un peu les sourcils.

 _\- Quoi papa ?_

 _\- Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité Nevah... Je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur..._

Nevah sourit et repasse ses bras autour du cou de mon mari... J'aime tellement les voir ainsi.

 _\- Je sais papa, et c'est pas trop dur... Juste parfois, et puis je sais que c'est parce que tu m'aimes que tu fais ça._

On reste encore quelques minutes tout les trois avant de coucher notre fille. On ressort de la chambre et une fois la porte refermée, je vois Oliver se détendre tout à coup.

 _\- Tu es le meilleur._

 _\- Je sens que ce jour va être une très très longue journée..._

Je ri doucement, je sais qu'il n'arrêtera pas de demander à Tommy s'il a eu des nouvelles même si ça ne fait que quelques minutes. Je prends la main de mon mari et on retourne dans notre chambre, après tout j'ai été trop longtemps sans le voir et j'ai vraiment très envie de rattraper le temps qu'on a perdu.

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, Nevah est à sa sortie scolaire, je le vis plutôt bien mais Oliver... Et bien c'est Oliver, toujours inquiet, il a déjà demandé quatre fois à Tommy s'il avait des nouvelles de Nevah alors qu'elle envoie bien ses messages toutes les heures. Il est vraiment inquiet pour notre petite fille, mais je l'aime comme ça. Kira est à l'école elle aussi et Théa a dit qu'elle passerait la prendre, en même temps, elle sait que Oliver ne sera pas rassuré tant que Nevah ne sera pas à la maison.

 _\- Oliver, elle va bien._

 _\- Je sais, je sais..._

Oliver s'assoit dans le canapé, sa tête entre ses mains, je sais qu'il s'inquiète. Je me dirige vers lui, prête à le serrer contre moi et à lui dire que tout va bien quand je reçois un message sur mon téléphone. C'est Nevah. J'ouvre son message et je lis avec horreur ce qu'elle m'a envoyé. _**"y'a des gens avec des armes ! J'ai peur maman..."**_

 _\- Oh mon dieu !_

Voyant mon air paniqué, Oliver se lève et vient vers moi, il prend le téléphone de mes mains et lis rapidement, il ne me dit rien et quitte le bureau. Je reprends mes esprits rapidement et le suis, je veux voir mon bébé. Oliver dis aux hommes de venir, ils ne comprennent pas, il est furieux et ça fait des années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu comme ça. Et quand il dit que notre bébé est pris en otage dans ce musée, personne ne dit rien et tout le monde le suit, tous prêt à ramener Nevah à la maison.

Nous sommes seuls dans la voiture, les gars nous suivent derrière, j'ai réussi à monter avec mon mari mais il ne m'a pas dit un mot depuis.

 _\- C'est de ta faute... Tu n'aurais pas du me demander ça..._

Je ferme les yeux et laisse mes larmes couler doucement, je sais que c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du lui dire ce que Nevah voulait. Oliver a raison de m'en vouloir mais ça fait tellement mal de l'entendre... Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille... Je ne le supporterais pas, mais je ne peux rien dire, rien faire... Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre tout en pleurant doucement...

 _ **Oliver**_

Quand j'ai vu ce message, j'ai pété un plomb, littéralement, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma fille. Je dis aux hommes de me retrouver au musée et ils me suivent sans attendre. Quand on est dans la voiture, je dis à Félicity que s'est de sa faute, je le regrette aussitôt, je vois bien qu'elle pleure, je ne voulais pas ça... Mais je sais que je risque de dire encore des choses que je ne pense pas si je lui parle, alors je ne dis rien. Je lui parlerais quand on aura ramené notre petite fille à la maison. Pour le moment je garde le silence, j'espère juste qu'elle me pardonnera de lui avoir dit cette horreur...

Une fois sur place, je n'attends pas, Félicity reste près de la voiture alors que je rentre dans le musée, les hommes me suivent sans hésiter.

 _\- Retrouvez ma fille et tuez quiconque osera vous en empêcher !_

Ils ne disent rien et on se sépare. Je me retrouve seul, je regarde dans plusieurs pièces mais je ne trouve personne. Je me retrouve vraiment seul, les preneurs d'otage ont du réunir tout le monde au même endroit. Je sais que Nevah n'y est pas, elle a réusis à envoyer un message ce qui veut dire qu'elle doit être bien cachée. Je lui ai appris à le faire. A trouver la meilleure cachette possible, on joue souvent à ce petit jeu avec Kira et je dois dire qu'elles sont très forte. Surtout Nevah, sans doute parce qu'elle est plus grande. Je vois un bracelet sur le sol, je souris, c'est celui de ma fille, celui que Kira lui a fait à l'école. Elle en avait fait un pour tout le monde, même Tommy et Roy en ont eu un. Je le ramasse et le mets dans ma poche. J'ai vraiment envie de crier le prénom de ma fille mais je ne dois pas me faire remarquer. Je continue dans la direction opposée, Nevah est intelligente, elle a du le laisser là exprès. Un peu plus loin, je vois une porte ouverte, je regarde quand même, il y a un élastique sur le sol. Ce matin Félicity lui a fait une natte avec cet élastique. Je le ramasse égallement et le prends. Je quitte la pièce et continue.

Je marche pendant encore quelques minutes quand j'apperçois tout un tas de carton, sans doute une commande qu'ils viennent de recevoir. Je m'arrête et me baisse doucement.

 _\- Nevah, trésor, c'est moi..._

Un carton bouge et je vois ma fille courir vers moi en pleurant.

 _\- Papa !_

 _\- Chut bébé, je suis là..._

Je l'éloigne de moi et la regarde sous toutes les coutures.

 _\- Tu es blessée ?_

 _\- Non, je me suis cachée vite. Papa, je veux rentrer maintenant._

Je la prends dans mes bras et me relève, je me dirige vers la sortie, deux hommes sont là, sur le sol, toris gars ont été assomés ou pire, je ne peux pas vérifier et franchement je m'en fiche. Je fais signe à Tommy de me donner sa veste, il comprend et la pose sur la tête de ma fille, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit quoique ce soit. Cette journée a été assez éprouvante pour elle.

On sort tous ensemble, la police est là, enfin, personne ne nous arrête, en même temps ils me connaissent bien. Une fois éloignés, je dépose Nevah au sol et elle court vers mon ange qui la serre dans ses bras sans attendre. Je les laisse se réconforter quelques secondes avant de leur ouvrir la portière.

Nous sommes en voiture depuis dix minutes, c'est le silence total, Nevah est à l'arrière avec Félicity qui la serre contre elle et qui caresse doucement ses cheveux. Je serre le volant, j'ai eu tellement peur... Je ne peux pas m'imaginer de perdre ma famille, ma femme et mes filles sont tout pour moi et je ne veux pas vivre sans elles. Je dis à Nevah que plus jamais elle ne sera seule, je la vois pleurer doucement mais elle ne dit rien. Je pense qu'elle est en colère contre moi mais pour le moment je m'en fiche, j'aurais pu la perdre.

Il est tard, Nevah a refusé de manger avec nous, et Félicity ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis qu'on est rentrés... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Kira ne semble pas remarquer quoi que ce soit, heureusement. Elle est couchée depuis une petite heure. Je veux rejoindre ma femme, cette journée a été éprouvante et j'ai besoin de dormir en la sentant près de moi. Je passe à côté de la chambre de Nevah et j'entends des pleurs. Merde, je ne voulais pas ça ! Je rentre doucement et je la vois, ses genous repliés sur sa poitrine, des larmes coulant de ses joues.

 _\- Hey trésor..._

Elle lève les yeux vers moi avant de les baisser de nouveau et de pleurer de plus belle. Je m'approche et la serre dans mes bras, je pensais qu'elle m'aurait repoussé mais elle me laisse la serrer contre elle.

 _\- Je suis désolé Nevah..._

 _\- Je voulais juste être normale... C'est tout._

Je la serre un peu plus et pose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Je le sais... Mais tu sais trésor... Tu es ma fille et rien que pour ça tu es exeptionnelle à mes yeux. Je vous aime tellement toi, ta soeur et ta maman... Je ne veux pas vous perdre._

Elle reste sans rien dire un moment, à pleurer dans mes bras. Je déteste voir ma fille pleurer, je me sens tellement impuissant.

 _\- J'ai eu très peur papa... Mais je savais que tu viendrais me chercher._

 _\- Je viendrais toujours pour toi._

Je ne dis plus rien pendant un moment avant de l'aider à se rallonger dans son lit, je la couvre doucement et caresse doucement sa joue.

 _\- J'essaierais de nouveau Nevah... Je ne sais pas quand, mais un jour je réessaierais. Mais pour le moment, je demanderais à Roy ou Tommy de venir te surveiller de loin, tu ne les verras pas._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui... Je t'aime Nevah... Et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse._

Elle me sourit, se redresse et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi papa._

Je souris et sors de sa chambre après l'avoir bordé, je me dirige ensuite vers ma chambre mais quand j'y suis, ma femme n'est pas là. Je regarde dans la salle de bain mais elle n'est pas là non plus. Je sors de la chambre avec mon portable dans les main et je l'appelle.

 _\- Félicity... Mon ange, où tu es ? Je t'ai vu monter toute à l'heure..._

Et merde foutu répondeur. Je croise deux hommes à moi qui s'apprêtaient à aller dans leurs chambres quand je leur dit que je ne trouve pas Félicity, ils font demi tour et descendent les marches afin de la retrouver. Je résiste à l'envie d'appeler Tommy, il est avec sa petite amie, je ne veux pas le déranger ce soir. Roy et Théa sont sortis au cinéma... Merde je suis inquiet, où est-ce qu'elle est ?

Je la cherche partout avant de la voir sortir de la salle de bain qu'on a au fond du couloir. Que faisait-elle là ? Il y en a une dans notre chambre, avec douche et baignoire, tout ce dont elle aurait eu besoin. Je m'approche d'elle mais elle m'évite.

 _\- J'étais inquiet... Je t'ai même appelé..._

 _\- Je prenais un bain... J'avais mis mes écouteurs. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête..._

Je veux lui prendre le bras mais elle m'esquive, mon coeur se compresse, elle n'a jamais fait ça, pas une fois depuis qu'on est mariés, je crois que ce que je lui ai dis l'a vraiment blessé... Je ne voulais pas...

 _\- Mon ange..._

 _\- Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'amis ce soir..._

Quoi ? Non non non ! Elle ne peut pas faire ça... Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne le peux pas... C'est ma femme, mon ange, mon amour, elle est tout, absolument tout pour moi. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que je la vois s'enfermer dans la chambre derrière moi. J'entends la clé à l'intérieur, je résiste à l'envie de briser cette porte, je ne peux pas, je dois rester calme.

 _\- Mon ange... Je t'en pris... Ne fais pas ça..._

Elle ne me répond pas.

 _\- Mon ange, je t'aime... Je t'en pris..._

Je ne dis rien de plus, je vais vers notre chambre, ferme la porte et laisse mes larmes couler, si je l'ai perdu, je n'y survivrais pas, jamais, c'est elle ma vie. Je vais me coucher, certain que je n'arriverais pas à dormir, pas sans mon ange à mes côtés.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand je m'allonge dans ce lit froid, dans ce lit où je n'ai pas dormi depuis des années... Celui que j'occupais au début de notre mariage, quand Oliver et moi vivions juste sous le même toi, mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Ce qu'il m'a dit dans la voiture, que c'était de ma faute, je sais qu'il a raison, et je mériterais qu'il me déteste, si je ne lui avais pas parlé, notre fille n'aurait pas été en danger. J'essaye de fermer les yeux mais je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil, je repense à cette journée, à ce que Oliver m'a dit dans la voiture, à ce qu'il a dit à Nevah, à ce qu'il m'a dit derrière la porte... Je sais qu'il m'aime, qu'il nous aime... Je me lève et vois que ça fait déjà près de deux heures que je suis là, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... Je me lève et sors de la chambre. Je ne sais pas si Oliver va vouloir que je revienne mais je dois essayer. Je rentre dans notre chambre et me glisse dans le lit près de lui, je ne le touche pas, je ne fais rien, j'attends qu'il fasse un geste si jamais il en fait un.

Je le vois bouger, il a voulu se retourner mais n'a rien fait, je pense qu'il m'en veut, je m'approche et l'enlace tendrement. Je le sens qui me prend la main et qui la serre doucement. Je souris et pose un baiser sur son épaule.

 _\- Je sais que tu souris..._

 _\- Et moi je savais que tu allais revenir._

Je souris encore, mais je veux m'amuser un peu.

 _\- Je suis là parce que j'avais trop froid dans ce grand lit... Toute seule._

 _\- Je suis tellement désolé mon ange..._

Il se retourne et pose directement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je réponds à son baiser sans hésiter, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas embrassés depuis des jours voir même plus. On se sépare au bout d'un moment, je veux dire quelque chose mais il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit... Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, ce serait produit même si Roy ou Tommy avait été avec elle... Notre fille va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte..._

Je feme les yeux laissant mes larmes couler. Je n'aime pas pleurer devant lui, mais j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il m'en veuille encore.

 _\- Je t'aime mon ange... Je t'aime tellement..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Il pose un baiser sur mon front et je me colle contre lui.

 _\- Bonne nuit..._

 _\- Maintenant que tu es là, elle se sera._

Je suis sur le point de fermer les yeux quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Oliver se redresse et dit d'entrer. La porte s'ouvre sur notre fille. Nevah, qui a les yeux brillants de larmes, elle s'approche de nous.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Nevah ?_

 _\- Je veux pas que vous soyez fâchés... Je veux bien que Roy ou Tommy me suivent partout si vous restez pas fâchés..._

Je n'aime pas entendre ma fille parler comme ça, elle a l'air d'avoir peur. Oliver se redresse et lui tend la main, Nevah avance et je vois mon mari la serrer contre lui.

 _\- On est pas fâchés trésor, je te le promets._

 _\- Mais j'ai entendu..._

 _\- Peu importe ce que tu as entendu bébé... Tout va bien._

Elle hoche la tête, nous embrasse tout les deux et quitte notre chambre, Oliver vient se rallonger à mes côtés, je le serre contre moi et ferme les yeux heureuse d'être là.

 _\- Et si on allait au parc demain tout les quatre ?_

 _\- Il y a école..._

 _\- Je m'en fiche... Je veux passer une journée avec ma femme et mes enfants..._

 _\- Dans ce cas..._

On se sourit et nous nosu endormons paisiblement l'un contre l'autre, heureux que cette journée ce termine enfin.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écrit, mais je l'aime beaucoup et j'ai eu du mal à m'en sortir avec lui.**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâchez vos reviews, j'adore ça !**


End file.
